Lo que fue de ellos
by patrynachys
Summary: Han pasado tres años del fatídico accidente. Tres años desde que Katniss se alejó de Peeta. Ahora viviendo en costas opuestas ella triunfa como concertista y él como estrella de rock. El destino les dará una noche, en Nueva York. Recorriendo la ciudad, regresaran al pasado y hablaran del futuro. Vida, esperanzas, sueños, amor. ¿Podrán revivir la flama de su amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Esta parte, está bajo el punto de vista de Peeta.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

Han pasado tres años del fatídico accidente. Tres años desde que Katniss se alejó definitivamente Peeta. Ahora viviendo en costas opuestas, ella triunfa como concertista y él como estrella de rock. El destino hará que vuelvan a reunirse por una noche, en Nueva York. Recorriendo la ciudad, regresaran al pasado y hablaran del futuro. Vida, esperanzas, sueños y lo más importante de todo: AMOR. ¿Podrán reavivar la flama del suyo?

**Capitulo 1**

Todos los días, al levantarme tengo que recordármelo: _Es solo un día, otro período de veinticuatro horas para superarte a ti mismo_. No recuerdo exactamente cuando empecé a repetirme esa frase para darme ánimos. Simplemente reitero eso, como un mantra y no es que esté en algún lugar de autoayuda, tipo AA. Aunque leyendo algo de la mierda que escriben sobre mí, ellos crean que lo necesito. Tengo la vida que cualquiera mataría por tener, pero aun así, siento la imperiosa necesidad de recordarme a mí mismo que un día es temporal. Que me superé ayer, que puedo superarme hoy.

Esta mañana después de mi rutina diaria, miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared de la habitación del hotel. Son las 11:47, el amanecer para mí. Pero desde la recepción del hotel ya me han hecho dos llamadas de despertador. Y a eso hay que sumarle, la firme llamada de nuestro representante, Haymitch.

Lo cierto, hoy podría ser un día igual a todos los demás, pero no es así.

Tengo que estar en el estudio para grabar las ultimas notas en de guitarra de la versión que saldrá sólo para internet del primer sencillo de nuestro disco recién publicado. Un truco. Misma canción, nueva pista de guitarra, algunos efectos vocales, pago un dinero extra por ello.

Luego, tengo una entrevista en el almuerzo, con algún reportero del _Shuffle_. Debo reconocer que estos eventos, son los que menos me gustan de mi nueva vida. La buena es hacer música, que es lo que me gusta. Todo el resto, es la mala, esto incluido. Pero son las dos caras de la misma moneda. Así que cuando Haymitch vuelve a llamarme decido levantarme, no sin antes tomar la botella de prescripción de la mesa de luz. Algo para la ansiedad, que debo tomar cuando me siento nervioso.

Aunque nervioso es ahora mi estado natural. A estar nervioso, es a lo que me he acostumbrado. Pero desde que se inicio nuestro tour de tres conciertos en el Madison Square Garden, lo he estado un poco más, si eso es posible. Como si estuviera a punto de ser absorbido por algo más potente y doloroso. Cómo un vórtice.

- ¿Acaso existe tal palabra? – Me pregunto – Estas hablando contigo mismo, así que ¿eso importa? – me respondo, tomando un par de pastillas. Me pongo unos bóxers y me acerco a la puerta de mi habitación, donde una taza de café ya me espera. Fue dejada allí por algún empleado del hotel, con instrucciones precisas de no entrometerse en mi camino.

Termino mi café, me visto y camino al ascensor de servicios, lejos de la entrada de invitados. El hotel ha accedido a proveerme de la clave de seguridad especial, para evitar el desfile de fans a toda hora. Salgo al a vereda y me recibe una explosión de vapor de aire de Nueva York. Quizá a cualquier persona le molestaría, pero a mí me gusta el aire húmedo, me recuerda a Oregón, donde la lluvia cae a montones, hasta en el día más cálido de verano.

Ahora vivo en Los ángeles, donde casi nunca llueve. Allí el calor es de nunca acabar, pero es seco. Y algunas personas utilizan ese ardid como una excusa general para cometer excesos calientes y humeantes.

Para cuando llego al estudio, que es a unas diez cuadras por un tramo desolado de west fifties, todavía llevo mi pelo, escondido dentro de la capucha, y húmedo. Sacó un cigarrillo y mi mano tiembla mientras lo enciendo. He tenido este temblor durante los últimos años. Pero después de largas revisiones médicas, me dicen que no tengo nada, que solo son nervios y me recomiendan practicar yoga.

Cuando llegó, Haymitch ya espera por mí afuera. Sé, por cómo me mira, que está tratando de decidir si le toca hacer de policía bueno ó malo. Tengo que verme como una mierda, porque decide hacer de policía bueno.

- Buenos días, Rayo de sol – dice con cierta alegría

- ¿Si? ¿Qué tienen de buenos? – trato de bromear

- Técnicamente, es la tarde. Estamos llegando tarde.

Haymitch, me pone una mano en el hombro y dice – Solo queremos una pista de guitarra para _Sugar,_ Peeta, para darle algo adicional, a fin de que los aficionados lo compren nuevamente – se ríe, niega con la cabeza y yo pienso ¿en qué se ha convertido este negocio? – luego tienes un almuerzo con _Shuffle, _y más tarde una sesión de fotos para esa cosa de "_Fashion Rocks" _con el resto de la banda alrededor de las cinco. Y luego una bebida rápida con algunos chicos adinerados de etiqueta y después me voy al aeropuerto y te dejo en paz. Lo que sí, recuerda que mañana tienes una reunión rápida con publicidad y comercio. Solo sonríe y no digas mucho. Después de eso, soledad hasta Londres.

_¿En soledad? ¿Cómo opuesto a estar en el seno cálido de la familia cuando estamos todos juntos_?

Sólo lo digo para mis adentros. Últimamente me parece que cada vez mas y mas, la mayoría de mis conversaciones las tengo conmigo mismo. Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que pienso, creo que eso es bueno. Haymitch y el resto de la banda, estarán viajando a Londres esta misma noche. Y se suponía que yo también debería. Hasta que me di cuenta que hoy era viernes trece y dije ¡de ninguna manera! Bastante tengo ya con la gira, como para marcharme el día oficial de la mala suerte. Así que pospuse mi vuelo para mañana. Grabamos un video en Londres, para luego hacer una rueda de prensa, antes de comenzar la parte europea de nuestro tour, así que en teoría, no voy a estar perdiéndome un espectáculo, será solo una reunión con nuestro director de video. De todas formas, cuando estemos grabando, voy a hacer lo que él me diga.

Sigo a Haymitch dentro del estudio, y entro al stand de prueba de sonido, donde estoy yo solo, al lado de una fila de guitarras. Del otro lado del vidrio, Haymitch se sienta junto a Ceneca, nuestro productor y los ingenieros de sonido.

- Bueno Peeta – dice Ceneca – una pista más y el coro, solo para hacer esta atracción más pegajosa. Tocaremos con las voces en la mezcla.

- Atractivo. Pegadizo. Lo tengo – Me pongo los auriculares y recojo mi guitarra para ponerla a punto y entrar en calor. Intento no pensar en que a pesar de lo que dijo Haymitch hace unos minutos, ya me siento en completa soledad. Yo solo en una cabina insonorizada. _No pienses demasiado_, me digo a mi mismo. Así _es como grabo en un estudio tecnológicamente avanzado._

El problema es que me sentía como hace un par de noches en el Garden. En el escenario frente a más de dieciocho mil personas, y junto a las personas, que en otro tiempo, consideré mi familia, me sentí tan solo como ahora, en el stand.

Sin embargo, podría ser peor. Me pongo a tocar y aporreo y rasgo contra mi guitarra. La aporreo y rasgo hasta que chilla como quiero. O mejor dicho, casi de la forma que quiero. La verdad es que en este lugar hay miles de dólares en guitarras, pero ninguna suena como mi vieja _Gibson Les Paul Junior_, la guitarra que había tenido durante muchos años, con la que había grabado nuestros primeros discos. La que en un ataque de estupidez, arrogancia, ó lo que sea, había permitido que fuera subastada con fines benéficos. La brillante y cara sustituta nunca ha sonado y nunca se ha sentido del todo bien. Sin embargo a veces, cuando la rasgo a todo volumen, me las arreglo para perderme por un segundo o dos.

Pero terminó muy pronto. Ceneca y los ingenieros me dan un apretón de manos y me desean suerte en la gira, mientras Haymitch me acompaña a nuestra próxima parada, un hotel en el Soho, en cuyo restaurante nuestros publicistas han decidido que es un buen lugar para una entrevista.

_¿Qué, piensan que tengo menos posibilidades de despotricar y decir cosas alienantes, por estar en un lugar público caro?_

Recuerdo los primeros días, cuando los entrevistadores, escribían en revistas y blogs y solo querían hablar de rock, discutir sobre música y hablar con todos nosotros juntos. En aquel momento no me preocupaba por guardar mis palabras. Pero ahora los entrevistadores interrogan a la banda y a mí por separado. Como si fuéramos delincuentes y ellos policías y trataran de hacernos confesar, para implicarnos unos a otros.

Necesito un cigarrillo antes de entrar, por lo que me quedo con Haymitch afuera, parado en el sol, fumando. Rodeado de los curiosos, que se ha empezado a juntar fuera del hotel y me miran, pretendiendo no hacerlo. Esa es la única diferencia entre Nueva York y el resto del mundo. La gente es tan célebre como en cualquier parte del mundo, pero los neoyorkinos, simulan que no les importa, aunque estén espiando a través de sus gafas de trescientos dólares. Y actúan todos arrogantes, cuando los extraños, corren pidiendo autógrafos y fotos, como acaban de hacer un par de niñas con la camiseta de la universidad de Michigan, y me dan una mirada de simpatía, como si las niñas fueran un problema, como compadeciéndose de mí.

- Tenemos que conseguirte un mejor disfraz chico – dice Haymitch, después de los de las chicas y se aleja riéndose entusiasmado.

Entonces, como si fuera el mejor momento, aparece un fotógrafo. ¿Es que acaso no puede uno estar parado enfrente de hotel de alta gama por más de tres minutos, sin que eso ocurra? - ¡Peeta! ¿Está Clove dentro?

No contesto.

Una foto mía y de Clove, vale cuatro veces más, que una mía solo. Sin embargo, después del primer flash, Haymitch pone una mano enfrente del objetivo del tipo y otra en mi cara.

A medida que me hace pasar, me va informando. La periodista se llama Delly Cartwright. No es uno de esos viejos canosos y decrépitos que suele entrevistarte. Tiene veinte años, creo. Trabajaba en un blog, antes de entrar en el _Shuffle_.

- ¿Qué blog? – interrumpo. Haymitch, nunca me da tantos detalles de la prensa. Si lo está haciendo es por algo.

- Tal vez _Garbage_, no estoy muy seguro

- Oh Haymitch, eso es una mierda, es un sitio de chismes.

- Bien, pero es su pasado_. Shuffle_, no es un sitio de chismes. Y esta es la portada exclusiva.

- Bien, lo que sea – Le digo pasando a través de las puertas de vidrio. En el interior, todo son mesas de vidrio y acero y sillones de cuero. Una cara imitación de McDonald´s, igual a un millón de lugares similares en los que he estado.

- Ahí está, en la mesa de la esquina, la rubia con mechas – dice Haymitch. Una cosa pequeña y dulce. No es que tengas escases de esas cosas en tu vida. Mierda, no le digas a Clove que he dicho eso, yo solo, me quedo por aquí, en el bar.

¿Haymitch quedándose para una entrevista? Eso es trabajo de publicista, excepto que yo me negué a los publicistas. Debo parecer descentrado.

-¿Tu de niñera? – pregunto

- Tal vez, vendría bien algo de apoyo.

Delly Cartwright, es linda. O tal vez el término que le va es caliente. No importa. Puedo decir por la forma en que se relame los labios y echa su cabello hacia atrás, que lo sabe, y eso arruina el efecto. Un tatuaje de una serpiente se extiende hasta su muñeca _¿algún otro indicio de que debo alejarme de ella?_ Además apuesto nuestro disco de platino que tiene tramp stamp. En cuanto busca la grabadora en su bolso, puedo verla, es una pequeña punta de flecha, asomando desde sus jeans de cintura baja.

- Hey, Peeta – dice Delly, lo dice mirándome como si fuéramos viejos amigos. - ¿Puedo decir que soy una fan? _Daño Colateral_, me acompaño durante una devastadora ruptura en el último año de la universidad. Así que gracias – me sonríe

- De nada

- Y ahora me gustaría devolverte el favor, escribiéndote el mejor perfil de una maldita estrella fugaz que jamás haya golpeado una página. Entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos al grano?

_¿Ir al grano? ¿La gente siquiera entiende la mitad de la basura que sale de sus bocas?_ Delly está tratando de mostrarse descarada, fresca, divertida ó me muestra que tan real es, de cualquier forma, no lo voy a comprar. – Claro – es todo lo que digo.

Un camarero viene a tomar nuestra orden. Delly pide una ensalada; yo una cerveza. Delly hojea una portátil – Se que deberíamos estar hablando de _BloodSuckerSunshine_… - comienza

Frunzo el ceño. Así es, deberíamos estar hablando de eso, no tratando de ser amigos, ni de confesarnos secretos. Es parte de mi trabajo promover los álbumes de los Shooting Star.

- He estado escuchándolo durante semanas y soy una chica inconstante y difícil de complacer. – Se ríe. A lo lejos puedo escuchar a Haymitch aclararse al garganta. Cuando lo miro sonríe falsamente y levanta un pulgar. Ridículo. Vuelvo a mirar a Delly y me obligo a sonreír – pero ahora que su segundo álbum a salido y su sonido es más duro, estoy tratando de escribir un estudio definitivo, para trazar su evolución de banda emo-core a los descendientes del agita-rock

¿Descendientes del agita-rock? En lo que a mí respecta he escrito canciones: letras, acordes, ritmos, versos, puentes y ganchos. Pero mientras nosotros lo hacíamos mas grande, la gente comenzaba a diseccionar nuestras canciones hasta que ya no quedaba nada.

Ruedo un poco los ojos, pero Delly no lo nota, porque está prestando atención a sus notas. – Estuve escuchando algunas copias piratas de sus trabajos realmente antiguos. Es tan dulce comparativamente. Y he estado leyendo todo lo que hay escrito sobre Uds. cada entrada de blogs, cada nota de revista. Y casi todo el mundo se refiere a los _Shooting Star_, como el agujero negro, pero nunca nadie lo comprende. Tienes una versión un poco indie, lo hace bien, luego todo se retrasa, se habla de que dejaste todo. Y después llega _Daño colateral y boom! –_Imita una explosión con sus puños cerrados.

Aunque me resulta una forma un poco dramática de decirlo, no está del todo equivocada. Daño Colateral se produjo hace dos años, y al mes de su lanzamiento, el single _Anímate _estaba en las listas nacionales y se había vuelto como un virus. Solíamos bromear con que no podíamos ponernos a oír la radio por más de una hora sin escucharlo. A continuación Bridge, se catapulto fuera de los gráficos y al poco tiempo fue subiendo al número uno en Itunes, lo que hizo que cada _Wall-Mart_ del país lo vendiera y que pronto estuviera peleando con Lady Gaga por el número uno en la lista de _Billboard. _En un momento, parecía que el álbum estaba cargado en cada Ipod de todas las personas entre doce y veinticuatro años. De pronto nuestra medio olvidada banda de Oregón fue portada de la revista Time, promocionándonos como _"Los Nirvana del milenio_"

Pero nada de esto es nuevo. Todo ha sido documentado una y otra vez, inclusive por el Shuffle, así que no sé donde quiere ir a parar Delly con esto.

- Ya sabes, todo el mundo puede atribuir el sonido más duro, al hecho de que su productor sea Gus Allen

-Así es- me apresuro a contestar – A Gus le gusta el rock

- Pero Gus no escribió las letras, que son en realidad la base de todo ese atractivo - contraataca – las escribiste tú. Todo lo que le da la energía y emoción. Es como que Daño Colateral es el álbum más furioso de la década.

- Y pensar que íbamos a ser el más feliz.

Delly me mira y entrecierra los ojos.

- Lo dije como un cumplido. Fue muy catártico para muchas personas, yo incluida. Y ese es el punto. Todo el mundo sabe que algo se vino abajo, desde el agujero negro, y va a saberse en algún momento, así que ¿Por qué no controlar el mensaje? ¿A quién se refieren con daño colateral? - pregunta, haciendo comillas en el aire - ¿Qué pasó con ustedes chicos? ¿Qué paso contigo Peeta?

Justo en ese momento nuestro camarero entrega la ensalada de Delly y pido una segunda cerveza. No contesto su pregunta. No digo nada, solo mantengo mi vista fija, hacia abajo. En definitiva Delly si tiene rezón sobre algo, controlamos los mensajes. Los primeros tiempos, cuando la banda empezó a crecer, a hacerse conocida, nos hacían preguntas todo el tiempo, y solo dábamos respuestas vagas: nos tomamos un tiempo para encontrar nuestro sonido, para escribir nuestras canciones.

Pero la banda ha crecido tanto, que ahora nuestros publicistas, emiten una lista de los temas que NO deben tocar, por los cuales NO deben preguntar: sobre Johana y Sara; sobre Clove y yo, sobre las drogas y Cato y el agujero negro de los Shooting Star.

Sin embargo parece ser que a Delly no le llegó el memo. Miro a Haymitch, por un poco de apoyo, pero está en plena conversación con el barman, así que no es de mucha ayuda. En definitiva me las tengo que arreglar solito

- El título es sobre la guerra – explico- ya lo hemos comentado antes.

- Pues si claro – dice rodando los ojos – porque sus letras son _tan_ políticas

Delly me mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes. Ésta es la técnica de un periodista: crear un incómodo silencio y esperar que la persona lo llene con balbuceos. Sin embargo no funcionará conmigo, puedo devolverle esa mirada a cualquiera.

De repente me devuelve una mirada fría y severa. Deja su coqueteo de lado y me mira con firme ambición. Luce hambrienta, pero es mejor así, por lo menos está siendo ella misma.

- ¿Qué pasó Peeta? Sé que hay una historia ahí, la historia de los Shooting Star, y voy a ser la única en contarla. ¿Qué convirtió a esta banda de pop independiente, en un fenómeno de rock original – dice con determinación

Siento un puñetazo en el estómago.

- La vida pasó. Y nos tomo un tiempo escribir el nuevo material

- Te tomó un tiempo – me interrumpe- tu escribiste los últimos dos álbumes

Me encojo de hombros

- ¡Vamos Peeta! _Daño Colateral_ es tú disco. Es una obra maestra y deberías estar orgullosa de él. Y solo sé que la historia detrás de ese álbum, detrás de tu banda, es tu historia. Un gran cambio como este, de cuarteto indie a estrellas de punk, se debe a ti. Me refiero a que solo tú recibiste el premio Grammy a la mejor canción ¿Qué sentiste?

Cómo la mierda – En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, los Shooting Star, ganaron el premio a Nuevo mejor artista. Y eso fue hace más de un año.

Asiente

- Mira, no estoy tratando de ofender a nadie, o reabrir viejas heridas –_entonces ¡Cállate! – _Solo estoy tratando de entender el cambio. En el sonido, en las letras. En la dinámica de la banda. – Me da una mirada de complicidad – todo apunta a que tu eres el catalizador

- No hay ningún catalizador. Simplemente jugamos con nuestro sonido. Sucede todo el tiempo. Pero la gente tiende a enloquecer, cuando algo se aleja de sus expectativas.

- Sólo sé que hay algo mas en eso – Delly se inclina con su cuerpo hacia la mesa con tanta fuerza, que la mesa me da en el estómago y tengo que empujarla físicamente hacia atrás

- Bueno obviamente tienes tu teoría, así que no dejes que la verdad se meta en tu camino.

-En realidad ¿Quieres saber mi teoría?

_No. No me interesa_ – Muéstramela

- He estado hablando con algunas personas con las que has ido a preparatoria.

Mi cuerpo se tensa al instante y siento la sangre como plomo. Pero consigo llevarme el vaso a los labios y pretender que tomo.

- No me había dado cuenta que habías ido al a misma preparatoria que Katniss Everdeen – dice- ¿La conoces? ¿La violonchelista? Está comenzando a hacer un montón de ruido en ese mundo.

El vaso tiembla en mi mano y tengo que utilizar las dos manos para bajarlo a la mesa. _Nadie está hablando_, me digo a mi mismo, _ninguna de las personas que saben la verdad lo hacen. Todos los rumores, incluso los verdaderos, son como las llamas: sofocan, chisporrotean y mueren._

- Nuestra preparatoria, tenía un buen programa de artes. Era una especie de semillero para músicos – le explico, retomando la compostura.

- Eso tiene sentido – asiente con la cabeza – Hay un rumor de que Katniss y tu, eran pareja en la preparatoria. Y eso es especialmente gracioso, porque no he leído sobre eso en ningún lado y ciertamente parece digno de mención.

Una imagen de Katniss parpadea ante mis ojos. De diecisiete años de edad, esos ojos llenos de amor, intensidad, miedo, música, sexo, magia y dolor. Sus manos frías, mis propias manos frías, ahora sosteniendo el vaso de agua helada.

- Sería digo de mencionarlo, si fuera cierto.- Le digo obligándome a un tono uniforme. Tomo otro trago de agua y le hago señas al camarero, por otra cerveza. La tercera. El postre para mi almuerzo líquido.

- Así que no lo es- dice escépticamente

- Ilusiones – respondo – Nos conocimos por casualidad en la escuela.

- Si, no pude conseguir a nadie que supiera de Uds. dos para corroborarlo, pero conseguí un viejo anuario y hay una dulce foto de Uds. dos y realmente lucen como pareja. La cosa es que no hay nombres en la foto, solo un título. Así que al menos que sepas como luce Katniss, podrías perderla.

Gracias, Madge. Mejor amiga de Kat, reina del anuario, paparazzi. No queríamos que utilizara nuestra foto, pero Madge, la colocó sin enlistar. Sin nombres, solo ese estúpido apodo.

- ¿El popular y la friki? – Preguntó Delly – Incluso tienen un título

- ¿Estas usando los anuarios de la escuela como fuente? ¿Y ahora que sigue wikipedia?

- Tú no eres fuente confiable precisamente. Dijiste que se conocieron por "casualidad"

- Mira, la verdad es que conectamos por un par de semanas. Justo cuando tomaron esas fotos. Pero ¿Y qué? Salí con un montón de chicas en preparatoria – Le doy mi mejor sonrisa de chico fácil.

- Así que entonces no la has visto desde la escuela

- No desde que se fue a la universidad. –Al menos esa parte es cierta.

- Así que, ¿cómo es que cuando entrevisté al resto de la banda, nadie hizo ningún comentario cuando pregunté por ella?

_Porque aunque cualquier otra cosa haya salido mal entre nosotros, seguimos siendo leales acerca de eso._ Me obligo a hablar en voz alta:

- Porque no hay nada que decir. Creo que a las personas como tú, les gusta este paso de comedia, ya sabes dos conocidos músicos de la misma escuela preparatoria siendo pareja

- ¿Gente como yo?

_Buitres. Chupasangre. Ladrones de almas_.

– Reporteros – Le digo – Me parece que eres aficionada a los cuentos de hadas.

- Bueno, ¿y quién no lo es? – se encoge de hombros. – Aunque debo reconocer que la vida de esa mujer es de todo, menos un cuento de hadas. Perdió a su familia entera en un accidente de auto.

Delly se estremece con burla, de la manera que lo haces, cuando no te importa la desgracia ajena porque no te llega y nunca lo hará.

Nunca he golpeado a una mujer en mi vida, pero por un momento quiero hacerlo, golpearla en el rostro, para darle una idea de ese dolor que está describiendo tan a la ligera. Pero me contengo y no lo hago. Ella sigue sin idea.

- Hablando de cuentos de hadas. ¿Tú y Clove tendrán un bebé? Sigo viéndola en todos los tabloides tratando de ocultar una protuberancia en su vientre.

- No – Le respondo – No que yo sepa.

No quiero hablar tampoco de esto, pero si esto la distraerá del tema anterior lo haré.

- Espérame, ¿no que yo sepa? ¿Tú y Clove siguen juntos no?

Dios, puedo ver el hambre en sus ojos y me muestran que no es diferente a todos esos mercenarios periodistas y fotógrafos acosadores, muriéndose por ofrecer primero la gran primicia, ya sea de un nacimiento ó de una muerte. Ya veo alguna de las dos dar guerra para ocupar las primeras planas de las revistas de chismes.

Pienso en la casa en la que cohabito con Clove y no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos al mismo tiempo por más de una semana. Ella filma dos o tres películas al año y ahora tiene su propia compañía de producción. Por mi parte sino estoy de gira, estoy en el estudio, así que parecemos estar en horarios opuestos.

Si, Clove y yo estamos juntos – Le digo – Y no, no está embarazada. Solo utiliza esas camisas de campesino en estos días, así que todo el mundo asume que es para ocultar su vientre, pero no lo es.

A veces creo que Clove, lo hace a propósito. Cómo una forma de tentar al destino. Ella en serio quiere un bebé.

Si bien públicamente tiene veinticuatro, en realidad tiene veintiocho, y afirma que su reloj biológico está en marcha y todo eso. Pero tengo veintiuno y he estado con Clove solo por un año. Y no me importa que Clove diga que tengo un alma vieja. Incluso si tuviera el doble e hiciera veinte años que estamos juntos, no me gustaría tener un niño con ella.

-¿Se unirá con Uds. a la gira?

Con la sola mención de la gira, se me cierra la garganta. La gira es de sesenta y siete largas noches. Sesenta y siete. Tocó mi frasco de pastillas mentalmente, calmándome, sabiendo que está ahí.

- ¿Hum? – pregunto

- ¿Clove se unirá contigo en la gira?

Me imagino a Clove en la gira, con sus estilistas, sus profesores de Pilates y sus dietas de comidas crudas - Tal vez - digo

- Como es eso que te gusta vivir en Los Ángeles - dice - no pareces del tipo del sur de California

- Es un ambiente seco - digo

-¿Qué?

- Nada, es una broma.

- Oh, cierto - Me da una mirada de escepticismo- Ya no leo las entrevistas que me hacen, pero cuando lo hacía, aparecían las palabras "inescrutable" ó "arrogante" ¿Es así como me ven las personas?

Por suerte nuestra hora ha terminado. Delly cierra su cuaderno y pide la cuenta. Miro a Haymitch, parece aliviado por que se haya terminado.

- Fue un placer conocerte, Peeta - dice ella

- Lo mismo digo - miento

- La verdad, es que eres un enigma - sonríe - pero me gustan los enigmas. Me gustan tus letras, todas esas espeluznantes imágenes en Daño colateral. Y las letras en el nuevo disco, también son muy enigmáticas, oscuras. Sabes, algunos críticos se preguntan si el nuevo disco podrá igualar la intensidad de Daño colateral.

Se lo que está haciendo, eso que hacen los periodistas, referirse a opiniones de otros críticos, para exponer sus propias opiniones. Y realmente lo que está preguntando es _¿Cómo se siente, que lo única cosa valiosa que has creado, provenga de la peor clase de pérdida?_

De pronto, todo es demasiado. Clove ocultando su estómago. Delly con el anuario de mi escuela. La idea de que nada es sagrado. Todo es basura. El que mi vida pertenezca a cualquiera, menos a mí. Sesenta y siete noches. Sesenta y siete, sesenta y siete. Me levanto de la mesa, con tal fuerza, que los vasos de agua y cerveza, caen en su regazo.

- ¿Que demo...?-

- Esta entrevista ha terminado - gruño

- Ya lo sé, ¿por qué te estás desquitando conmigo?

- ¡Porque eres un buitre! Esta entrevista, no ha tenido un carajo que ver con la música. Se trataba de recoger todo lo que pudieras.

Los ojos de Delly bailan de furia, mientras busca a tientas su grabadora. Antes de que pueda tener la oportunidad de encenderla, yo la recojo y la rompo en la mesa y luego la sumerjo en medio vaso de agua. Mi mano tiembla y mi corazón late con fuerza y siento los comienzos de un ataque de pánico, del tipo que me asegura que estoy a punto de morir.

- ¿Que acabas de hacer? - me grita Delly - No tengo copia de seguridad.

- Bien

- ¿Como se supone que haré mi artículo ahora?

- ¿Le llamas a eso un artículo?

- Si. Algunos de nosotros necesitamos trabajar para vivir. Tú remilgado y temperamental imbécil...

- Peeta! - Haymitch ya está a mi lado colocando tres billetes de cien dólares sobre la mesa - por la grabadora - dice a Delly, antes de acompañarme fuera del restaurante e irnos en un taxi. Después le da cien dólares mas al taxista por dejarme fumar dentro del auto. Haymitch saca de mi bolsillo el frasco con las pastillas y lo sostiene en la mano - ábrela - dice, cual si fuera mi madre.

Espera hasta que estemos lejos del hotel. Espera hasta que me fumo dos cigarrillos y meto en mi boca otra pastilla para la ansiedad, para volver a hablarme

- ¿Que pasó ahí?

Le cuento brevemente sus preguntas sobre el "agujero negro". Sobre Clove. Sobre Katniss.

- No te preocupes. Podemos llamar al _Shuffle_. Amenazar con retirar la exclusiva, si no envían a un periodista diferente. Puede que llegue a los tabloides y habrá chismes durante unos días, pero no más que eso, pronto quedará olvidado.

Haymitch está diciendo esto en tono calmado a modo de "Oye, es solo rock and roll" pero puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

- No puedo Haymitch

- No te preocupes por eso. No tienes que hacerlo. Es solo un artículo. Podrá manejarse.

- No es solo eso. No puedo hacerlo. Nada de eso.

Haymitch, luce exhausto por unos segundos, pero luego vuelve a modo representante.

- Solo tienes un agotamiento antes del tour. Le pasa a los mejores - asegura - una vez que estés en marcha, en el escenario, delante de la multitud, y empieces a sentir el amor, la adrenalina, la música, te sentirás recargado. Estarás frito seguramente, pero felizmente frito. Y en Noviembre cuando todo esto termine, podrás ir a vegetar a una isla donde nadie sepa quién eres, donde a nadie le importe una mierda de los Shooting Star. O de Peeta Mellark.

¿Noviembre? pero estamos en Agosto. Eso son tres meses. Sesenta y siete noches. Sesenta y siete noches. Lo repito en mi cabeza, como un mantra, pero no logra el efecto que debería lograr como tal. Hace que quiera arrancarme los pelos.

¿Y cómo le digo a Haymitch, como le digo a cualquiera de ellos que el amor, la adrenalina, la música, todo eso que mitiga lo difícil que se ha vuelto esto, se ha ido? Todo lo que queda es este vórtice. Y me siento al borde de él.

Mi cuerpo está temblando. Lo estoy perdiendo. Un día puede ser solo de veinticuatro horas, pero solo atravesar uno, a veces es tan difícil como escalar el Everest.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola chicas! Segunda parte de Si decido quedarme! El original se llama: Where she went por si lo queiren leer. En castellano salió traducido como Lo que fue de ella, pero yo lo titule "Lo que fue de ellos". Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Peeta, como pudieron observar. **

**Espero que me digan que les pareció este primer capítulo. A mi me dio mucha penita, pobre Peeta.**

**Besos y nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Capítulo II**

**Agua e hilo, piel y hueso,**

**saliva y tendón, un corazón roto es mi hogar,**

**tus líneas de sutura brillan como diamantes**

**Brillantes estrellas en mi aislamiento**

**Stick - Daño Colateral, pista n°7**

Haymitch me deja enfrente de mi hotel - Mira, creo que solo necesitas tiempo para relajarte. Así que escucha: voy a limpiar tu agenda por el resto del día y a cancelar tus reuniones de mañana. Tu vuelo a Londres no sale hasta las siete y no tienes que estar en el aeropuerto hasta las cinco.- mira su teléfono - eso es mas de veinticuatro horas, para que hagas lo que quieras hacer. Te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor. Ve, se libre.

Haymitch me está mirando preocupado, pero también en forma calculadora. Es mi amigo, pero también es mi representante, así que soy su responsabilidad. - Voy a cambiar mi vuelo - anuncia - volaré contigo mañana.

Me da vergüenza lo agradecido que estoy. Volar en primera clase, con la banda es una cosa. Todos nos enfrascamos en nuestros IPod de lujo, pero al menos cuando vuelo con ellos, no estoy solo. Cuando vuelo solo ¿Quien sabe con quién me tocara? Una vez me toco un empresario japonés que no paro de hablar durante diez horas. Quería que me cambiaran de lugar, pero no quería ser la estúpida estrella de rock que pide que le cambien el asiento, así que me quede. Y aunque no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía, asentía con la cabeza. Sin embargo, a veces suele ser peor y estoy completamente solo.

Haymitch tiene mucho que hacer en Londres. De hecho perderá la primera reunión con la banda. Y el editor de video será un pequeño terremoto. Pero de cualquier forma, nadie culpara a Haymitch, me culparan a mí.

Así, que pese a que es una gran molestia para Haymitch quedarse otro día conmigo en Nueva York, aceptaré su ofrecimiento e intentaré disimularlo murmurando : - Okay

- Genial. Tú pon en orden tu cabeza. Ni siquiera te llamaré. ¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana para ir al aeropuerto? El resto de la banda se está quedando en el centro.

Este es otro hábito que hemos adquirido desde el último tour, quedarnos en distintos hoteles. Haymitch en forma diplomática, se queda algunas veces conmigo y otras con ellos. En esta oportunidad está con ellos.

-Aeropuerto – respondo – Te veré en la sala de espera.

- Bien, pero te mandaré un automóvil para las cuatro. Hasta tanto, relájate. Me estrecha la mano, me da un abrazo y ya está subiéndose al taxi. Probablemente para ir a apagar los incendios que he iniciado hoy.

Busco la entrada de servicio y me voy directo a mi habitación. Me baño y considero volver a dormir. Pero últimamente el sueño me esquiva, aun con toda la ayuda farmacéutica posible. Miro por la ventana y veo el atardecer bañar la ciudad, haciendo que Nueva York parezca hogareña, pero al mismo tiempo, haciendo que mi habitación se vuelva pequeña y claustrofóbica. Me pongo un par de jeans y mi camiseta negra de la suerte. Iba a utilizarla mañana, para el tour, pero tengo la sensación de que voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible justo ahora, así que tendrá que trabajar por partida doble.

Enciendo mi Iphone y tengo 59 mensajes de correo y 17 mensajes de voz. Supongo que varios deben ser del publicista y algunos de Clove, preguntando cómo me fue en el estudio y en la entrevista. Podría llamarla, pero sinceramente, no veo para que. Se enojará porque perdí mi "figura pública" enfrente de una reportera. Está tratando de "entrenarme" y dice que cada vez que pierdo la compostura delante de la prensa, lo único que hago, es darles más motivos para que me sigan molestando. "Dales una figura pública aburrida Peeta, y dejarán de escribir sobre ti".

Sin embargo no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que si le contara a Clove, cual fue la pregunta que me enloqueció, ella también perdería su figura pública.

Pienso en lo que me dijo Haymitch, acerca de desconectarme, y apago mi teléfono. Entonces tomo mi sombrero, mis gafas, mis pastillas y mi cartera y salgo caminando. Me dirijo a Central Park. A mi lado pasa un camión de bomberos. _Rasca tu cabeza o estarás muerto_. No recuerdo donde aprendí esa rima de niño, o el dicho que tenías que rascarte la cabeza cuando escuchas una sirena, al menos que la sirena sea para ti. Pero si se cuando empecé a hacerlo y ahora es natural para mí. Inclusive en Manhattan, donde hay montón de sirenas y hacerlo resulta agotador.

Es temprano en la noche y el calor sofocante se ha calmado, y es como si todos sintieran que es seguro salir, porque está lleno de gente por todos lados, extendiendo sus picnics, empujando los carritos de sus hijos, o flotando en canoas en el lago.

No puedo evitar sentirme expuesto, muy a pesar de que me gusta el paisaje que veo. No entiendo como otras figuras públicas, como por ejemplo Brad Pitt, puede salir con la banda de hijos que tiene y estar en Central Park, jugar en los columpios con ellos, sabiendo que lo observan y le sacan fotos y él aun parece estar pasando un día normal, en familia. Quizá no sea así. Las fotografías suelen ser muy engañosas.

Voy pensando en todo esto, mientras voy caminando, pasando al lado de gente feliz, que disfruta de la tarde de verano, y me siento como un blanco en movimiento. Aún cuando mi disfraz, sigue estando en su lugar y no estoy con Clove. Cuando ella y yo estamos juntos, es casi imposible pasar desapercibido. De repente me paraliza la paranoia, no porque me fotografíen ó porque me acose una multitud - cosa con la que tampoco estaría dispuesto a lidiar en este momento - sino porque soy la única persona, en este momento en el parque, que está sola, aun cuando obviamente ese no es el caso. Temo que de pronto se paren a señalarme y reírse de mí.

Así que entonces ¿esto es en como resultaron las cosas? ¿En esto me he convertido? ¿Una contradicción andante? Estoy rodeado de gente pero me siento solo. Digo que necesito un poco de normalidad, pero cuando la tengo, no sé qué hacer con ella, ya no sé cómo ser una persona normal.

Camino hacia la rambla, donde las únicas personas con las que me encontraré, son aquellas que no quieren ser encontradas. Compro un par de hot dogs, y me los como en pocas mordidas, lo que me recuerda que tengo hambre porque no he comido nada en todo el día. Lo que me lleva a pensar en el almuerzo y en el desastre de Delly Cartwright.

_¿Qué paso ahí? se ha sabido que te pones difícil con los reporteros, pero esa ha sido una acción de hora amateur. _Me digo a mi mismo.

_Estoy cansado_. Me justifico. _Sobrecargado_. Pienso en el tour y siento como si el piso se abriera a mis pies y empezara a girar.

_Sesenta y siete noches_. Trato de racionalizar. Sesenta y siete noches no son nada. Trato de hacer más pequeño el número, fraccionándolo, dividiéndolo. Pero nada divide 67 de forma equitativa, así que lo divido de otra forma. 14 países, 39 ciudades, doscientas horas en el autobús del tour. Sin embargo, nada de esto hace que el mundo deje de girar, lo empeora más y empiezo a sentirme mareado. Me sostengo de un árbol, toco su corteza y me recuerda a Oregón, y eso hace que el mundo deje de girar, al menos por ahora.

No puedo evitar pensar como cuando era más joven, leí sobre todos esos artistas que habían hecho implosión: Jim _Morrison, Janice Joplin, Kurt Cobain, Hendrix. _Me daban asco. _Obtuvieron lo que querían y ¿aun así no eran felices? Se drogaron hasta la perdición ó se volaron la cabeza_. Vaya grupo de imbéciles, solía pensar.

_Bien. Mírate ahora. No eres un adicto, pero no eres mucho mejor que eso._

Cambiaría si pudiera, pero hasta ahora ordenarme a mí mismo callarme y disfrutar del viaje, no me ha servido de nada. Si la gente supiera cómo me siento ahora mismo, se reirían de mí. No, no es cierto. Clove no se reiría. Se asombraría de que no tuviera la habilidad para disfrutar de todo aquello que me había costado tanto lograr.

Pero ¿Realmente he trabajado tan duro? Todo el mundo - mi familia, Clove, el resto de la banda (o al menos solían hacerlo) creen que de alguna manera me merezco todo esto: el reconocimiento, la fama, el dinero. Que son una recompensa. Pero yo realmente nunca creí eso. El karma no es como un banco. Has un pago, has un retiro. Pero cada vez creo más y más, que esto es un pago, aunque no por algo bueno.

Busco un cigarrillo, pero no tengo más, el paquete está vacío. Me levanto y sacudo el polvo de mis jeans, y salgo del parque. El sol se está ocultando por el oeste, sobre el Hudson. Todo es un collage de naranjas. No el naranja chillón, sino más apagado. Distintos tonos de naranja, mezclados con durazno. Por un momento me obligo a admirar el cielo y a apreciar su hermosura.

Me dirijo al sur y me paro en la séptima avenida. Me detengo a comprar unos cigarrillos y me dirijo al centro. Volveré al hotel, pediré servicio a la habitación y tal vez, duerma temprano para variar. Afuera del Carnegie Hall hay mucha gente. Se detienen taxis, de los que baja gente muy bien vestida para ver el espectáculo. Una mujer mayor, sale de un taxi. Su compañero encorvado sostiene su brazo. Mirándolos juntos, me hace sentir algo en el pecho. _Mira el atardecer_. Me digo a mi mismo. _Mira algo lleno de belleza_. Pero cuando vuelvo a mirar el cielo, ese color a cambiado a los tonos violáceos.

_Idiota temperamental_. Así me llamó la reportera. Ella era una idiota, pero en eso tenía razón.

Mi mirada regresa a la tierra, y cuando lo hace son sus ojos los que veo. No como solía verlos a la vuelta de cada esquina o detrás de mis parpados cerrados al iniciar cada día. No como cuando me los imaginaba en los ojos de cada chica con la que me acosté. No, esta vez, si son sus ojos. Una foto de ella vestida de negro, con su chelo recargado en su hombro, como un niño cansado. Tiene el cabello recogido, como suelen llevarlo en un estilo que parece requisito para los músicos clásicos. Ella solía llevarlo así algunas veces, para recitales o conciertos de música de cámara, pero con algunos mechones sueltos, para suavizarlo. No hay mechones en esa foto. Miro más cerca. LA SERIE DE JOVENES CONCERTISTAS PRESENTA A KATNISS EVERDEEN.

Hace unos meses, Johana rompió nuestro acuerdo tácito sobre las cosas "Katniss" y me trajo un recorte de una revista, _Todo sobre nosotros_. Pensé que deberías ver esto, escribió en una nota. Era un artículo titulado "20 de menos de 20". En él había un muestreo de los próximos genios musicales. Había una página entera sobre Katniss, una foto que apenas pude mirar y el artículo que apenas pude leer después de respirar profundamente. La llamaban la heredera de Yo-Yo ma. Me reí a mi pesar. Katniss solía decir que la gente no tenía idea del chelo y que siempre que hablaban de un chelista bueno, lo comparaban con Yo-Yo Ma porque no tenían otro parámetro. ¿Qué hay de Jacqueline Du pre? decía de quien era su ídolo, una talentosísima chelista a la cual le detectaron esclerosis múltiple a los 28 años y murió unos 15 años después.

El artículo de la revista _Todo sobre nosotros_ decía que la música de Katniss era de otro mundo. Y después relataba muy gráficamente, el accidente que había matado a sus padres y a su hermana menor hace tres años. Eso logró sorprenderme. Katniss nunca hablaba de su tragedia familiar para obtener puntos extras. Sin embargo cuando me obligué a volver a leerlo, me di cuenta que esa no era Katniss hablando, sino una compilación de citas y periódicos viejos.

Me aferré a ese recorte por algunos días, tomándolo en ocasiones para verlo. Tenerlo en mi cartera se sentía como cargar plutonio. Y seguramente si Clove hubiera encontrado el artículo de Katniss en mi cartera, hubiera habido varias explosiones nucleares. Así que luego de unos días, lo deseche y me obligué a olvidarlo.

En este momento intento recordar los detalles, si hablaba de Katniss dejando Juilliard ó dando conciertos en el Carnegie Hall

Miro arriba una vez más. Sus ojos siguen ahí mirándome. Y se con absoluta certeza, como puedo saber cualquier otra cosa en el mundo que ella está tocando aquí esta noche. Lo sé antes de consultar la fecha en la cartelera y ver que el concierto es hoy, 13 de agosto.

Y antes de que sepa lo que estoy haciendo, antes de que pueda discutir conmigo mismo siquiera, antes de de detenerme y pensar que es una pésima idea, estoy caminando hacia la ventanilla. _No quiero verla_, me digo a mi mismo, _no voy a verla. Solo quiero escucharla, como antes, como siempre. _El letrero en la taquilla dice que los boletos están agotados. Podría anunciar quien soy, o llamar al hotel ó podría llamar a Haymitch y pedirle que me consiga un boleto y muy probablemente lo tendría, pero decido dejarlo a la suerte. Me presento, mal vestido, como un joven cualquiera y pregunto si hay asientos disponibles.

- De hecho, estamos liberando los boletos de último minuto. Tengo uno en la mezzanine al fondo y en un costado. No es una vista ideal, pero es todo lo que tengo - dice una chica detrás de la ventanilla.

- No vengo por las vistas - le digo

-Eso es justamente, lo que yo siempre pienso - me dice, riendo - pero la gente es muy particular con estas cosas. Son 25 dólares.

Le doy mi tarjeta de crédito e ingreso al frío y poco iluminado teatro. Me acomodo en mi asiento y cierro mis ojos, recordando la última vez que estuve en un concierto en un lugar tan elegante como este. Fue aquí mismo, hace 5 años, en nuestra primera cita. Y como aquel día, justo como aquella noche, estoy lleno de gran anticipación, aun cuando sé que no será como esa noche. Esta noche no la besaré. Ó tocaré. Ó veré de cerca.

Esta noche solo vine a escucharla tocar. Y eso será suficiente. Ó al menos, debería serlo.

…

Katniss se despertó el cuarto día, pero no le dijimos hasta el sexto. Se sentía realmente extraño, porque aun sin habérselo dicho, ella parecía saberlo. Nos sentamos alrededor de ella en la cama del hospital de la UCI. Su abuelo fue el elegido para darle la peor noticia, que sus padres, Kay y Denny, habían muerto en el accidente que la había enviado aquí.

Y que Prim, su hermana menor, había muerto en la sala de emergencia del hospital local, donde ambas habían ingresado antes de que Katniss fuera derivada a Portland.

Nadie sabía las causas del accidente. ¿Acaso Katniss recordaba algo de eso?

Ella solo estaba ahí acostada, parpadeando y agarrándome la mano, clavándome las uñas tan fuerte, que parecía que nunca iba a dejarme ir. Sacudía la cabeza y decía - No, no, no.- una y otra vez pero sin lágrimas. Nunca estuve seguro de si lo hacía respondiendo a la pregunta de su abuelo o solo negándose a toda la situación. ¡No!

Entonces llegó la asistente social, haciéndose cargo de la situación. Ella le explicó a Katniss de todas las intervenciones a las que había sido sometida y le dijo – todas fueron para mantenerte estable y lo estás haciendo muy bien – y luego le habló de las cirugías que probablemente le quedarían hacer en los próximos meses: primero una cirugía para acomodar el hueso de su pierna izquierda, con barras de metal. Una semana después le harían otra para extraer piel de su pierna sana y posteriormente otra intervención más para colocar el injerto de esa piel en su pierna dañada. Esos dos procedimientos, le dejarían algunas cicatrices desagradables, pero al menos las marcas de su cara quedarían eliminadas con la cirugía estética que tendría lugar un año después.

-Una vez que pases por todas estas cirugías no electivas, siempre y cuando todo vaya bien, no haya infecciones, neumonía y no haya problemas con los pulmones, dejaremos que salgas del hospital y vayas a rehabilitación, física y ocupacional y todo lo que necesites. Vamos a evaluar donde te encuentras en unos pocos días. Yo estaba mareado por la larga lista, pero Katniss estaba pendiente de cada palabra sobre la cirugía, aun más que de las noticias de su familia.

Esa misma tarde la asistente social nos llevó a los abuelos de Katniss y a mí a un lado para hablar. Le explicamos que estábamos preocupados por la reacción de Katniss ó mejor dicho por la falta de reacción. Esperábamos, que gritara, que se tirara el cabello, algo explosivo. Algo que se ajustara al dolor y al horror por las malas noticias recibidas, a nuestro dolor. Su silencio nos hacía pensar a todos en lo mismo: daño cerebral.

No, no es eso – nos dijo rápidamente – el cerebro es frágil, quizá no podamos saber durante unas cuantas semanas que regiones especificas están afectadas, pero la gente joven es muy resistente y ahora mismo sus neurólogos son optimistas. Su control motor está bien en forma general. Sus facultades de lenguaje no se ven muy comprometidas. Ella tiene debilidad en su lado derecho y no tiene balance, pero si ese es el alcance de su lesión cerebral, entonces tiene suerte.

Nos estremecimos ante la palabra utilizada por la asistente social _Suerte ¿en serio?_. Pero ella entonces vio nuestras caras y agregó:

Me refiero a que es muy afortunada, porque todo esto es reversible. En cuanto a su reacción allí dentro – dijo señalando la UCI – es lo normal, para estar pasando por tan extremo trauma psicológico. El cerebro puede procesar solo ciertas cosas, así que lo filtra de a poco, lo digiere lentamente. Ella asumirá todo, pero necesitará ayuda.

Nos recomendó a un terapeuta del hospital, para ver a Katniss, mientras nos iba atiborrando de folletos que hablaban sobre trastorno de estrés post traumático.

- Puede que sea una buena idea también para Uds.

Sencillamente la ignoramos. Los abuelos de Katniss porque no son del tipo que van a terapia y en cuanto a mí, debía ocuparme de su rehabilitación no de la mía.

La próxima ronda de cirugías comenzó casi inmediatamente y me pareció bastante cruel. Katniss apenas despertaba y ya querían dormirla de nuevo para volver a operarla. Pero la trabajadora social nos explicó que cuanto antes operaran a Katniss de su pierna y la pusieran en su lugar, antes le darían el alta, podría moverse y sanar.

Así que lo hicieron. Después tomaron la piel que necesitaban e inmediatamente la colocaron donde debían. Con mucha velocidad, fue dada de alta del hospital y enviada a un centro de rehabilitación.

Ella había estado allí una terrible semana de tensión cuando el sobre llegó. Juilliard. Había sido tantas cosas para mí antes. Conclusión inevitable, orgullo, rival. Y luego simplemente me olvidé de él. Supongo que todos lo hicimos. Pero la vida continuaba fuera del centro de rehabilitación y en algún lugar del mundo, esa otra Katniss, la que tenía a sus padres, una hermana y un cuerpo funcional, seguía existiendo. Y en ese otro mundo, unos jurados habían oído tocar a Katniss, procesado su solicitud y su decisión estaba hoy frente a nosotros. Los abuelos de Katniss decidieron esperarme a mí para abrir el sobre.

Demás está decir que Katniss lo consiguió. ¿Había alguna duda?

Todos creímos que la admisión sería buena para ella. Un punto brillante en medio de un horizonte oscuro.

- He hablado con el decano de admisiones – aseguró su abuela – y expliqué tu situación y ellos dicen que pueden aplazar tu ingreso, por uno o dos años si lo necesitas. - De hecho el decano había sugerido el aplazamiento, para asegurarse de que Katniss podría adaptarse a los rigurosos estándares de la escuela si finalmente decidía asistir.

- No – había dicho Katniss desde el centro de rehabilitación, con esa plana voz muerta con la que había hablado desde el accidente. No estábamos seguros si esto se debía al trauma emocional o si sería la forma de hablar que tenía ahora su reorganizado cerebro.

A pesar de que los médicos nos decían que estaba haciendo sólidos progresos, todavía estábamos preocupados. Estos temas lo hablábamos a solas y en voz baja.

- Bueno, no te apresures – le había dicho su abuela – en uno o dos años puedes cambiar de opinión.

La abuela de Katniss había entendido que Kat estaba rechazando Juilliard. Pero yo lo sabía. Yo la conocía más. Yo sabía que a lo que se estaba negando era al aplazamiento.

Ese día su abuela discutió con Katniss. Septiembre, el mes del ingreso, estaba solo a cinco meses. Muy pronto. Ella tenía un buen punto. La pierna de Katniss todavía estaba en una de esas botas de yeso y Katniss recién estaba comenzando a caminar otra vez. No podía abrir un frasco porque tenía su mano todavía muy débil y se quedaba en blanco con palabras tan simples como tijeras. Era de esperar, según nos decían los terapeutas y también que era probable que pasara a su debido tiempo. Pero ¿cinco meses? Eso no era mucho.

Katniss preguntó por su violonchelo esa tarde y su abuela frunció el ceño, pensando que eso detendría su recuperación. Sin embargo, yo salí despedido de la silla hacia mi auto y estaba de vuelta con su violonchelo para cuando atardeció.

Después de eso, el violonchelo se convirtió en su terapia. Física, mental y emocional. Los doctores estaban asombrados de la fuerza de la parte superior del cuerpo de Katniss. Lo que su antigua profesora, Christie, llamaba "cuerpo de violonchelo" hombros anchos, brazos musculosos, y como su interpretación había traído de nuevo su fuerza, lo que hizo que la debilidad de su brazo derecho desapareciera y fortaleciera también su pierna lesionada. La ayudó con el vértigo. Mía cerraba los ojos mientras tocaba y afirmaba que esto, junto con posar los pies en el suelo, la ayudaba a equilibrarse. A través de la interpretación, Katniss revelaba los lapsos que trataba de esconder en las conversaciones cotidianas.

Por ejemplo si ella quería una coca cola y no recordaba como nombrarla, lo que hacía era esconderlo, pidiendo jugo de naranja. Sin embargo, con el violonchelo, ella sería honesta sobre el hecho de recordar la Suit de Bach, en la que había estado trabajando unos pocos meses atrás, pero no una simple interpretación que había aprendido de niña. Aunque cuando la profesora Christie, comenzó a venir una vez por semana para trabajar con ella, se lo enseñó y ella lo aprendía inmediatamente. Esto le dio pistas a los terapeutas del habla y neurólogos de cuan afectado y en qué forma, estaba su cerebro, adaptando sus terapias en consecuencia.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, el violonchelo mejoró su estado de ánimo. Le daba algo que hacer todos los días. Pronto comenzó a hablar como Katniss una vez más ó al menos en lo referente a música. Sus terapeutas modificaron su plan de rehabilitación para que así, pudiera dedicarle más tiempo a las prácticas.

- Realmente no entendemos como la música sana el cerebro – me confesó un neurólogo, mientras escuchábamos a un grupo de pacientes en la sala común – pero sabemos que cura. Mira a Katniss.

Cuatro semanas después dejó el centro de rehabilitación, dos semanas antes de lo previsto. Podía caminar con un bastón, abrir un frasco de mantequilla y tocar genial a Beethoven.

…

Del artículo de la revista, que Johana me enseñó, de los "20 de menos de 20", recuerdo una cosa.

Recuerdo la implícita y abiertamente declarada conexión de la "tragedia" con Katniss, para explicar lo que la movía a tocar música de "otro mundo" Y recuerdo la forma en que me molestó. Porque había algo ofensivo en ello. Cómo si la única manera de explicar su talento, era atribuirlo a fuerzas sobrenaturales. Cómo si fuera que su familia tocaba a través de sus dedos.

Pero esa cosa existía, había algo sobrenatural. Y lo sé porque fui testigo de ello. Katniss pasó de ser una muy talentosa intérprete a algo completamente diferente. En cinco meses, algo grotesco y mágico la transformó. Así que todo estaba relacionado con su "tragedia" Pero era ella quien hacía el trabajo duro. Siempre lo había hecho.

Se fue a Juilliard un día después del día del trabajador. Yo la acompañé al aeropuerto. Me dio un beso de despedida y me dijo que me amaba más que a su propia vida.

Luego paso a través de seguridad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola. Perdón me equivoqué, estoy tan ansiosa por escribir el reencuentro que le pifié, mil disculpas. Así que he aquí el capítulo. Espero sus comentarios. Prometiendo que en el próximo si se reencontrarán.**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Besos y nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo III**

**La reverencia es tan vieja, su crin es pegajosa**

**Enviado a la fábrica igual que tú y yo**

**Así que ¿Cómo es que presenciaron tu ejecución?**

**El público ruge de pie su ovación.**

**Dust - Daño Colateral, pista n°9**

**...**

Después de que se encienden las luces, al acabar el concierto, me siento cansado y lúgubre. Cómo si mi sangre hubiera sido reemplazada por alquitrán. A medida que los aplausos van menguando y las personas se paran a mí alrededor, oigo de lo que hablan. De la hermosura de Bach, la tristeza de Elgar y el riesgo que valió la pena correr con una pieza contemporánea de John Cage. Pero sin duda alguna es el Dvorak el que se está llevando todos los aplausos y puedo entender perfectamente porque.

Cuando Katniss solía tocar su violonchelo, su concentración se evidenciaba por todo su cuerpo: una arruga a lo largo de su frente. Sus labios fruncidos tan fuerte que parecía que habían perdido todo el color, como si toda su sangre fuera requerida por sus manos.

Esta noche hubo un poco de eso en todas las piezas que tocó, pero cuando llegó al Dvorak, la pieza final de su recital, algo se apoderó de ella. No sé si se golpeo su barbilla o si esa pieza era su firma, pero en lugar de encorvarse sobre su violonchelo, su cuerpo pareció expandirse, florecer y la música lleno los espacios vacíos a su alrededor como una enredadera de flores. Sus trazos eran amplios, alegres y audaces y el sonido que llenó el auditorio parece haber canalizado esa emoción pura, como si la misma intención del compositor se hubiera disparado a través de toda la habitación. Y la expresión de su rostro, con la mirada hacia arriba, una pequeña sonrisa iluminando sus labios, no sé como describirlo, sin sonar como un artículo cliché de revista pero parecía estar tan en armonía con la música. O tal vez feliz. Supongo que siempre supe que ella era capaz de este nivel artístico, pero ser testigo de él me dejó malditamente alucinado. Yo, así como todos en el auditorio lo juzgamos por los estruendosos aplausos que recibió.

Ahora que las luces están encendidas brillando y rebotando por las paredes y las sillas de madera, el suelo comienza a darme vértigo. Me hundo en la silla más cercana y trato de no pensar demasiado en el Dvorak, o en todos los demás detalles que me resultan tan familiares, como ladear la cabeza a una orquesta invisible.

Me sostengo de la silla frente a mí para darme equilibrio y me pongo de pie otra vez. Me aseguro de que mis piernas estén trabajando y de que nada gira a mi alrededor y luego una pierna sigue a la otra hacia la salida. Estoy agotado, destrozado. Todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es ir a mi habitación de hotel y tomarme algo de lo que acostumbro, lo que sea para poder poner fin a este día. Quiero dormir, despertar y dejar atrás todo esto.

- Disculpe, Señor Mellark.

Normalmente tengo problemas con los espacios cerrados, pero si hay un lugar en la ciudad en el que aseguraría que pasaría desapercibido, es en el Carniegie Hall para un concierto de música clásica. Durante todo el concierto y el intervalo, nadie se giró siquiera a darme una segunda mirada, excepto por esas dos viejas chismosas que estaban consternadas con el hecho de que llevara vaqueros. Pero este tipo es de mi edad. Es un guardia y creo que es la única persona dentro de este teatro que como yo, baja de los treinta y cinco años, por lo tanto la única persona capaz de tener un disco de los Shooting Star.

Estoy buscando en mi bolsillo, una pluma que obviamente no encuentro. El guardia parece avergonzado, sacudiendo su cabeza y sus brazos al mismo tiempo. – No, no Sr. Mellark. No estoy pidiendo un autógrafo – Baja considerablemente la voz – En realidad es contra las reglas, podría hacer que me despidan.

- Oh – es lo único que puedo decir, estoy confundido. Por un momento me quedo esperando una reprimenda.

- A la Srta. Everdeen, le gustaría que viniera detrás del escenario – dice el guardia

Es tan ruidoso el alboroto después de la función, que creo haber escuchado mal. ¿_Dijo que ella quiere verme detrás del escenario? _Debe estar hablando de la sala, no de Katniss Everdeen.

Pero antes de que pueda conseguir que me lo aclare, mis pies ya lo están siguiendo a través del codo, hacia las escaleras y bajando al vestíbulo principal por una pequeña puerta al lado del escenario. A través de un laberinto de pasillos, con las paredes llenas de partituras enmarcadas, me dejo guiar. Tengo la sensación de estar en problemas. Me temo que Haymitch no me dio la tarde libre y estoy a punto de ser regañado por mi ausencia a una sesión de fotos, o por molestar a un reportero, o simplemente por convertirme en un lobo solitario antisocial que está a punto de separarse de la banda.

Así que en realidad no proceso nada de eso. No me dejo escuchar, creer o pensar sobre eso hasta que el guardia me lleva a una pequeña habitación, abre la puerta, la cierra y de repente ella está ahí. Realmente ella está ahí. Una persona real de carne y hueso, no un fantasma.

Mi primer impulso no es tomarla, besarla o gritarle. Simplemente quiero tocar sus mejillas, que aún permanecen enrojecidas por la última interpretación de la noche. Quiero acortar el espacio que nos separa medido en pies, no en millas, continentes ó años y tocarle el rostro con un calloso dedo. Quiero tocarla para asegurarme que realmente es ella, que no es uno de esos sueños que tuve después de que ella se fue, cuando la veía tan clara como el día, y estaba listo para besarla o tomarla conmigo y despertar con Katniss lejos, más allá de mi alcance. .

Sin embargo, no puedo tocarla. Es un privilegio que me ha sido revocado. En contra de mi voluntad, pero aún así. Y hablando de voluntad, tengo que mantener mi brazo mentalmente en su lugar, para que el temblor no sea tan evidente.

El suelo comienza a dar vueltas, el vórtice está llamando y deseo con locura una pastilla, pero no tengo ninguna a mano ahora. Tomo algunas respiraciones profundas, intentando calmarme para evitar el ataque de pánico que sé está por llegar. Trato de mover mi mandíbula en un intento vano, de que de mi boca salgan algunas palabras. Siento como si estuviera solo en el escenario, sin la banda, sin ningún equipo, ni recordar la letra de las canciones, siendo observado por miles de personas. Siento como si hubiera pasado una hora sin emitir palabra alguna. Parado de pie, frente a Katniss.

La primera vez que hablamos en la preparatoria, yo hablé primero. Le pregunté a Katniss cual pieza de violonchelo acababa de tocar. Una simple pregunta que comenzó todo.

Esta vez es ella quien hace la pregunta: - ¿Eres tú verdad? - Es su inconfundible voz. No sé lo que me esperaba, que su voz fuera distinta, pero no es diferente. Sin embargo, ahora todo es diferente.

Su voz me sacude de vuelta a la realidad. De regreso a la cruda realidad de hace tres años. Hay tantas cosas que exijo que me diga. _¿Adónde fuiste? ¿Alguna vez piensas en mí? Me has arruinado. ¿Estás bien?_ Pero por supuesto no puedo decir nada de eso.

Empiezo a sentir latir mi corazón fuertemente y zumbar en mis oídos, y estoy a punto de perder el control, pero justamente cuando el pánico empieza a aumentar y amenaza con hacer acto de presencia, algún instinto de supervivencia hace su aparición, el mismo que me hace salir al escenario frente a miles de extraños. Luego algo raro sucede, una extraña calma se apodera de mí mientras me retiro de mi mismo y me empujo hacia el fondo, dejando que otra persona se haga cargo. - En persona - respondo amablemente, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo para mí estar en su concierto y que ella me haya llamado a su santuario - Buen concierto - digo, porque parece ser algo que debería decir. Aunque también sea verdad.

- Gracias - dice, entonces se encoge - Yo solo no puedo creer que estés aquí.

Pienso en la orden de restricción de tres años que prácticamente me impuso, la que he violado esta noche. _Pero tú me llamaste aquí_, quiero decirle - Si, supongo que dejan entrar a cualquier vándalo en el Carnegie Hall - quiero decirlo como una broma, pero me sale algo malhumorada.

Ella se limpia las manos en su falda. Ya se ha cambiado y no lleva más su vestido negro, sino una falda larga y una camisa sin mangas. Niega con la cabeza e inclina su rostro hacia el mío, como si estuviésemos conspirando juntos - En realidad no. No se permiten rufianes ¿No viste la advertencia en la marquesina? Estoy sorprendida de que te hayan dejado poner un pie en el vestíbulo.

Sé que está tratando de devolverme mi mala broma. Y eso me hace vislumbrar una pequeña muestra de su antiguo humor y me siento agradecido, muy agradecido. Pero por otra parte, también está la parte mía que todavía está enojada con ella, quiero recordarle todos los conciertos en su cuarto, los cuartetos de cuerda, los conciertos en los que estuve. _Por ella. Con ella_. En vez de eso, cambio de tema. - ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí? - Pregunto

¿Estás bromeando? Peeta Mellark en el Zankel Hall. En el intervalo, no se comentaba de nada más que de eso detrás del escenario. Al parecer una legión de fans de los Shooting Star, trabaja en el Carnegie Hall.

- Pensé que estaba de incognito - Le digo a sus pies. La única forma de sobrevivir a esta conversación con Katniss es hablar con sus sandalias. Tiene las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa pálido.

- ¿Tú? es imposible - responde - entonces ¿como estas?

_¿Como estoy? ¿Es en serio?_ Me obligo a levantar la mirada y ver a Katniss por primera vez. Ella sigue siendo hermosa. No en una manera obvia como Delly Cartwright ó Clove. Sino en una forma tranquila, que siempre ha sido devastadora para mí. Su cabello largo y oscuro está suelto y cae sobre sus hombros desnudos, decorados con una constelación de pecas, que yo solía besar. La cicatriz en su hombro derecho, que solía ser de un color rojo verdugón, está ahora de color rosa plateado, cual si fuera un tatuaje de moda. Casi bonita.

Cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos, mucho me temo que mi fachada se derrumbe, así que aparto mi mirada hacia otro lado.

- Oh. Ya sabes. Bien. Ocupado - respondo

- Cierto. Por supuesto. Ocupado ¿Estas de gira?

- Sip. Mañana salimos a Londres

- Oh, yo salgo a Japón mañana.

_Direcciones opuestas_, pienso para mí y me asombra mucho que ella verbalice lo mismo que acabo de pensar - Direcciones opuestas - Las palabras simplemente quedan ahí colgando en forma lúgubre. De pronto siento el vórtice empezar a girar de nuevo. Nos tragará a ambos sino salgo de aquí.

- Bueno, probablemente debería irme - oigo decir a la persona calmada que se está haciendo pasar por Peeta Mellark en este momento, de la cual estoy a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Me parece ver algo oscurecerse en su expresión, pero no puedo decirlo con total certeza, porque cada parte de mi cuerpo está ondulando. Y mientras estoy a punto de perder el control nuevamente, el otro Peeta, el que funciona, ya ha extendido su mano hacia Katniss. Pensar en darle a Katniss un apretón de manos de negocios, es tal vez la cosa más triste que me he imaginado.

Katniss mira mi mano extendida, abre su boca para decir algo, pero luego solo suspira. Su cara se endurece en una máscara, mientras levanta su mano para tomar la mía.

El temblor en mi mano se ha vuelto tan normal. Sin detenerse, que es por lo general imperceptible para mí. Pero tan pronto como mis dedos se cierran alrededor de los de Katniss, lo que noto es que el temblor cesa y se tranquiliza. Cómo cuando una ráfaga de comentarios es interrumpida cuando alguien apaga un amplificador. Y podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

Excepto que esto es solo un apretón de manos, nada más. Y en unos segundos, mi mano está a mi lado y es como si hubiera transferido un poco de mi locura hacía Katniss, porque parece que su propia mano está temblando. Pero no puedo estar seguro porque me voy a la deriva en una rápida corriente.

Y lo siguiente que sé, es que escucho la puerta de su camerino hacer clic detrás de mí, dejándome aquí en los rápidos, mientras Katniss está otra vez en la orilla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola. Ha llegado antes la actualización, porque no sé si podré subir el miércoles, así que la subí hoy. Es un capitulo corto, pero se los debía.**

**¡Aquí el reencuentro, por fin! A que ha sido todo medio extraño, ¿no?**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Capítulo IV**

Yo sé que es cursi, disparatado, incluso grosero, compararme a mí siendo echado de su vida, con el accidente que mato a la familia de Katniss, pero no puedo evitarlo. Porque para mí las secuelas se sintieron exactamente iguales. En las primeras semanas me levantaría en la niebla de incredulidad. _¿Eso no sucedió verdad? Mierda, si lo hizo. _Entonces yo estaría doblemente acabado. Golpe bajo. Me tomo dos semanas asumir todo. Pero a diferencia del accidente cuando yo tenía que estar ahí, estar presente, ayudar, ser la persona en la que apoyarse, después de que ella se fue, yo estaba completamente solo. No había nadie por quien jugársela, por quien dar la cara. Entonces dejé que todo se desmoronara y luego todo se detuvo.

Regresé con mis padres. Tomé unas pocas cosas de mi habitación de La Casa del Rock y me fui.

Dejé todo. La escuela, la banda, mi vida. Una partida abrupta y sin palabras. Me eché a perder en mi cama de niño. En principio tuve miedo, de que alguien golpeara la puerta y me obligara a explicarme. Pero esa es la cosa con la muerte. La gente debe haber sabido, que me había convertido en un cadáver, porque ni siquiera vinieron a ver el cuerpo. Excepto claro, por la implacable Johana, que paso una vez a dejarme un CD mix, de cualquier música que ella estuviera escuchando, y que apilo encima de los que me había dejado la semana anterior.

Mis padres parecían desconcertados con mi regreso. Pero entonces el desconcierto era bastante típico en relación a mi persona. Mi padre había sido leñador, y cuando su industria se hundió, el había conseguido trabajo en una planta de electrónica. Mi mamá trabajaba para el departamento de catering de la universidad. Ambos fueron el segundo matrimonio del otro. Sus primeros matrimonios habían sido desastrosos, sin hijos y nunca discutidos. Yo me enteré de ello por casualidad, al escuchar hablar a una tía y un tío, más o menos cuando tenía diez. Ellos me tuvieron cuando eran más grandes, y aparentemente había sido toda una sorpresa.

A mi madre le gustaba decir que todo lo que yo había hecho era una sorpresa. Desde mi existencia, hasta convertirme en músico, o enamorarme de una chica como Katniss, hasta ir a la universidad, hasta haber hecho la banda tan popular, hasta dejar la universidad, hasta dejar la banda, fue una sorpresa también. Mis padres aceptaron mi regreso sin preguntas, mi madre me traía pequeñas bandejas de comida o café, como si fuera un prisionero.

Estuve tirado en mi cama, durante tres meses. Deseaba estar en coma, como Katniss había estado, eso tenía que ser más fácil que esto. Pero mi sentido de la vergüenza finalmente me despertó. Tenía diecinueve años, la universidad abandonada, viviendo con mis padres. Era un vago, desempleado, un cliché. Mis padres habían estado geniales con todo esto, pero mi desprecio estaba empezando a enfermarme. Así que un día, después de año nuevo, le pregunté a mi padre, si no había trabajo en la planta.

- ¿Estas seguro de que es lo que quieres? – Me preguntó. No era en absoluto lo que quería, pero no podía tener lo que quería, así que solo me encogí de hombros. Lo había escuchado hablar con mi madre. Ella le decía que me disuadiera de eso. - ¿No quieres más que eso para él? – la escuché gritar-susurrar - ¿No lo quieres de vuelta en la escuela como mínimo?

- No se trata de lo que yo quiero – le contestó él.

Entonces el preguntó en recursos humanos y me consiguió una entrevista. Una semana después empecé a trabajar en el departamento de entrada de datos. Mi horario era de seis y media de la mañana a tres y media de la tarde. Mi lugar de trabajo era una habitación sin ventanas y debía enchufar números que no tenían sentido para mí.

Mi primer día de trabajo, mi mamá se levantó temprano y me preparó un gran desayuno que no pude comer y una taza de café que distaba mucho de lo fuerte. Me miró y noté en ella una expresión preocupada. Cuando me levanté para salir, ella negó con la cabeza hacía mí.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté

- Tú, trabajando en la planta – dijo – Esto no me sorprende. Esto es lo que yo hubiera esperado de un hijo mío. – Su voz se escuchaba muy amarga, pero no sabría decir si su amargura era por ella o por mí.

El empleo apestaba, pero lo que sea. Cuando llegué dormí toda la tarde. Desperté, leí y luego dormí desde diez de la noche a cinco de la mañana, cuando todo volvía a empezar. El horario estaba fuera de sincronización con el mundo, pero estaba bien conmigo.

Unas pocas semanas antes de Navidad, todavía tenía esperanzas. Navidad era cuando Katniss inicialmente había planeado venir a casa. El boleto que había comprado de Nueva York era de ida y vuelta. Y la fecha de vuelta, estaba prevista para el diecinueve de Diciembre. Aún sabiendo que era un estupidez, pensaba que ella vendría a verme. A darme algún tipo de explicación ó más aún una enorme disculpa. O nos encontraríamos con que todo había sido un enorme y horrible malentendido. Ella había estado enviando emails, todo este tiempo y no habían llegado. Y ahora estaría en mi puerta hecha una furia, por no haberle respondido, la clase de cosas sobre las que Katniss solía cabrearse conmigo por cosas tontas. Como que tan agradable era o no con sus amigos.

Pero Diciembre vino y se fue y no hubo novedad alguna. Me quede en la cama.

No fue hasta Febrero que recibí una visita de la universidad el este.

- Peeta, Peeta, tienes visitas – Dijo mamá golpeando a mi puerta. Era alrededor de la hora de la cena y estaba acostado. En medio de la bruma creí que era Katniss y salí corriendo. Pero cuando observé a mi madre con cara de dolor, por saberse portadora de noticias decepcionantes, me frené – Es Madge – dijo ella con sonrisa forzada.

¿Madge? No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi a la amiga de Katniss. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que fue en Agosto antes de que se saliera de la escuela en Boston. De pronto siento una ira inundarme, siento que su silencio es una traición. Tanto como el de Katniss. Madge y yo nunca habíamos sido amigos, mientras Katniss y yo estábamos juntos. Al menos no hasta el accidente. Para ese entonces éramos como soldados. No me había dado cuenta que Madge y Katniss conformaban un paquete. Pierdes a una, pierdes a la otra. ¿Pero de que otra forma podría ser?

Pero ahora, aquí estaba Madge. ¿Katniss la había enviado como una especie de mensajero? Madge estaba sonriendo torpemente, abrazándose a sí misma – Hey – dijo – Tú eres difícil de encontrar.

- Estoy donde siempre he estado – dije pateando mis sabanas a un lado. Madge volteó sonrojada al verme en bóxers. Se quedo así por un rato, hasta que me puse mis jeans. Para entonces, traté de alcanzar mi paquete de cigarrillos. Había empezado a fumar unas semanas atrás en la planta. Era la única razón para tomar un descanso. Madge abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si hubiera sacado un arma. Puse los cigarrillos hacia abajo sin encender.

- Pensé que estarías en La Casa del Rock, así que fui allí. Pero no estabas. Vi a Johana y Sara. Ellas me dieron la cena. Fue muy agradable. – Se detuvo a mirar mi habitación. Persianas bajas, frazadas revueltas… ¿Te he despertado?

- Estoy en un horario extraño..

- Si. Tu mamá me dijo_. ¿Entrada de datos?- _No se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa.

Pero yo no estaba de humor para charlas o condescendencia – Entonces, ¿Qué sucede Madge?

Solo se encogió de hombros – Nada. Solo que estoy en la ciudad de descanso. Fuimos a ver a mis abuelos a Jersey para Hanukkah, por lo que esta es la primera vez que regreso y solo quise parar y decir hola.

Madge parecía nerviosa. Pero también preocupada. Era una expresión que reconocía bien. En la noche oí una sirena e instintivamente me rasqué la cabeza.

- ¿Todavía las ves? – pregunté

- ¿Qué? – se la oía sorprendida

La miré fijamente. Y lentamente repetí la pregunta - ¿Todavía ves a Katniss?

- Ssssi – contestó – Quiero decir, no mucho. Ambas estamos en la escuela y Nueva York y Boston están a cuatro horas de distancia. Pero sí. Por supuesto.

_Por supuesto. _Creo que fue esa afirmación, la que desató mi ira. Me alegre de que no hubiera nada pesado a mi alcance.

- ¿Sabe que estas aquí?

- No. Llegué como tu amiga.

-¿Cómo _mi_ amiga?

No pude evitar el sarcasmo en mi voz. Pero aunque palideció, esa niña siempre fue más dura de lo que parecía. Ella no dio marcha atrás, ni se fue – _Si_ – susurró.

Entonces el sarcasmo se convirtió en mi hilo conductor

- Dime entonces_, amiga_ - ¿Hizo Katniss, _tu amiga_, tu mejor amiga por siempre, te dijo ella porqué me echo de su vida? ¿Sin una palabra? ¿Te mencionó ella eso siquiera? ¿O no surgí en ninguna conversación?

- Peeta, por favor… - su voz era suplicante

- No, por favor, Madge, por favor. Porque no tengo ni idea.

Solo tomó una respiración profunda y se enderezó. Yo pude ver su determinación endureciendo su espina dorsal, vértebra por vértebra. Las líneas de lealtad siendo dibujadas. No hacia mí, por supuesto. – No he venido aquí a hablar de Katniss. He venido a verte. Y no creo que deba hablar de Katniss contigo ó viceversa.

Había adoptado la postura de un trabajador social, un tercero imparcial. Y yo quería golpearla por eso. Por todo ello. En cambio solo estallé.

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo acá? ¿Qué eres entonces? ¿Quién eres tú para mí? Sin ella, ¿Quién eres? ¡Tú no eres nada! ¡Nadie!

Madge se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, en vez de lucir enojada, me miraba llena de ternura. Eso me hizo querer estrangularla aún más. – Peeta… - empezó

Pero yo ya no quería oírla. Ya no

- Lárgate de aquí – gruñí - ¡No quiero volver a verte!

La cosa con Madge, era que no tenías que repetirle las cosas dos veces. Se fue sin decir una palabra.

Esa noche, en vez de leer, en vez de dormir, me la pasé paseando por mi habitación. Cuatro horas. Mientras iba de un lado al otro, marcando mis pisadas en la alfombra de peluche barata de mis padres, sentí algo febril crecer dentro de mí. Se sentía vivo e inevitable. Lo sentí picar su camino a través de mi cuerpo, clamando por libertad, hasta que finalmente se desprendió de mí, con tal fuerza que primero golpeó mi muro, y entonces, cuando eso no me dolió suficiente, mi ventana. Los pedazos de vidrio cortando mis nudillos, produciéndome un dolor satisfactorio, seguido por el golpe de viento frío de una noche de Febrero, despertó algo dormido dentro de mí.

Debido a que fue la noche que tomé mi guitarra por primera vez en un año .Por primera vez después de que Katniss se fue de mi vida.

Y esa fue la noche en que empecé a escribir canciones de nuevo.

En solo dos semanas yo había escrito más de diez nuevas canciones. En un mes, Shooting Star, estaba de nuevo junto, y tocándolas. Y en dos meses, habíamos firmado con un sello importante. A los cuatro meses estábamos grabando _Daño Colateral_, compuesta por quince de las canciones que había escrito desde el abismo de mi habitación infantil. En un año, _Daño Colateral_, estaba en las listas de Billboard y Shooting Star en todas las portadas de las revistas nacionales.

Se me ha ocurrido desde entonces, que le debo a Madge, una disculpa, o un agradecimiento. Tal vez ambas cosas. Pero cuando llegué a esa conclusión, parecía que las cosas habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo como para hacer algo al respecto. Y para ser sincero, pensándolo mejor yo todavía no sé qué le diría.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Hola. Ha llegado la actualización**

**En el próximo seguimos con el reencuentro.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo V**

**Voy a ser tu desorden, vas a ser mía**

**Ese era el acuerdo que habíamos firmado**

**Compre un traje para materiales peligrosos para limpiar tu basura**

**Máscaras de gas, guantes, para mantenernos seguros**

**Pero ahora estoy solo en una habitación vacía**

**Mirando hacia abajo el destino inmaculado.**

**Messy – Daño Colateral, pista n°2**

Cuando llego a la calle, me miro las manos y están temblando y todo en mi interior se siente como si fuera a tener un golpe de estado. Busco mis pastillas, pero la botella está vacía. _¡Mierda_! Haymitch debió haberme dado la última en el taxi. ¿Tengo más en el hotel? Debo obtener algunas antes del vuelo de mañana. Busco mi teléfono, y recuerdo haberlo dejado en el hotel, siguiendo el estúpido consejo de Haymitch de desconectarme.

Las personas pasan como enjambre a mí alrededor y sus miradas se posan un poco más en mí. NO puedo lidiar con ser reconocido en este momento. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No puedo lidiar con nada! No quiero esto. No quiero _nada _de esto.

Solo quiero salir. Salir de mi existencia. Últimamente me encuentro deseando mucho esto. No suicidarme. O estar muerto. O nada de esa clase de cosas estúpidas. Es mas no puedo parar de pensar, que si en primer lugar, nunca hubiera nacido, no estaría enfrentando esas sesenta y siete noches, no tendría que estar aquí en este momento, teniendo que soportar esta conversación con ella. _Es tú culpa haber ido esta noche_. Me digo a mi mismo. _Debiste haber dejado las cosas como estaban..._

Enciendo un cigarrillo rezando porque dure lo suficiente hasta que llegue a mi hotel, donde puedo llamar a Haymitch para enderezar todo y tal vez dormir unas cuantas horas, y de una vez por todas dejar este desastroso día atrás.

- Deberías dejarlo.

Su voz me abstrae, pero al mismo tiempo me calma. Miro arriba. Ahí está Katniss, con la cara enrojecida, pero también extraña, sonriendo. Ella respira fuerte, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Tal vez ella también es perseguida por fans. Me imagino a la pareja de ancianos tambaleándose detrás de ella.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de sentirme avergonzado, porque _Katniss está aquí de nuevo_, parada enfrente mío, como cuando compartíamos el mismo espacio y tiempo y chocaran entre sí, aunque siempre una feliz coincidencia, no era nada inusual, ni en lo más mínimo poco extraordinario. Por un segundo pienso en esa línea de Casablanca donde Bogart dice _"De todos los bares del mundo, ella tuvo que entrar en el mío"_ Me siento igual, excepto que _yo _entré en el bar de ella.

Katniss cubre los pasos que nos separan lentamente, como si fuera algún animal herido. Mira el cigarrillo en mi mano - ¿Desde hace cuanto fumas? – pregunta. Y es como si los años entre nosotros se hubieran ido, y Katniss ha olvidado que no tiene derecho a saber de mí.

Aún si en este caso se lo merece. Hace un tiempo, yo había estado completamente recto en la que se refiere a nicotina.

- Lo sé, es un cliché – admito

Ella me mira, luego al cigarrillo - ¿puedo tener uno?

- ¿Tú? – pregunto sin poder creérmelo. Cuando Katniss tenía como seis años, había leído un libro infantil, sobre una niña que deja de hacer fumar a su padre y luego presiona a su madre, una fumadora persistente, para que lo dejara. Le había tomado meses a Katniss, hacer dejar de fumar a su madre, pero lo había conseguido. Cuando los conocí, hacía ya varios años que no lo hacía. Denny, el padre de Katniss, llenaba una pipa, pero eso parecía más para mostrar - ¿Tú fumas ahora? – pregunto

- No – responde Katniss – pero acabo de tener una experiencia muy intensa y me han dicho que fumar, calma los nervios.

La intensidad de los conciertos, a veces me deja reprimido y nervioso. – Así me siento luego de los shows – Le digo asintiendo

Entonces saco un cigarrillo para ella, noto su mano temblorosa, así que sigo prendiendo la punta de su cigarrillo con mi encendedor. Por un segundo me imagino agarrando su cintura para mantener su equilibrio. Pero no lo hago. Yo solo persigo el cigarrillo, hasta que enciende. Ella inhala y exhala, tomando un poco – No estoy hablando del concierto, Peeta – me dice antes de tomar una profunda inhalación – Estoy hablando de _ti._

Pequeñas contrariedades de fuego hacen resquebrajar mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. ¿Ha dicho por mí? _Solo cálmate_, me digo a mi mismo. _Solo haces que ella se ponga nerviosa de la nada_. Aún así, me siento halagado de que le importe. Ponerla nerviosa, así sea para asustarla.

Fumamos un rato en silencio y luego oigo algo rugir. Katniss sacude su cabeza con desinterés y mira abajo a su estómago. - ¿Te acuerdas como me ponía antes de los conciertos?

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Katniss se ponía tan nerviosa antes de los conciertos, que simplemente no comía, por lo que después se ponía voraz. En ese entonces íbamos a comer a nuestro restaurante favorito de comida mexicana ó algún restaurante de carretera, papas a la francesa con salsa y pastel, el sueño de comida de Katniss. – ¿Hace cuanto fue tu última comida? – Le pregunto

Katniss me mira de nuevo y aplasta su cigarrillo a medio fumar. Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro negando - ¿Zankel Hall? No he comido en días. Mi estómago rugió durante toda la presentación, estoy segura que la gente en los balcones podía oírlo.

- No. Solo el chelo.- Aseguro

- Eso es un alivio. Creo.

Nos quedamos en silencio parados por unos segundos. Su estómago ruge de nuevo. - ¿Papas fritas y pastel, sigue siendo tu comida favorita? – pregunto. Me la imagino otra vez en un puesto de comida en Oregón, revolviéndola con un tenedor, mientras critica su propia presentación.

- No pastel. No en Nueva York. Los restaurantes de pastel, son una decepción. La fruta casi siempre es de lata. El marionberry no existe aquí. ¿Cómo es posible que una variedad de moras deje de existir de una costa a la otra?

Y yo me pregunto. ¿Cómo _es posible que un novio deje de existir de una costa a la otra?_ De vuelta a la realidad – No te lo puedo decir.

- Pero papas fritas está bien – Me da una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

- Me gustan las papas fritas – digo y al momento me arrepiento ¿Me gustan las papas fritas? Sueno como un niño lento para una película para televisión.

Sus ojos revolotean hacia los míos. - ¿Tienes hambre?

Siempre.

…

La sigo a través de la calle cincuenta y cinco y después debajo de la novena avenida, ella camina rápido, sin siquiera el resquicio de cojera que tenía cuando se fue, y con un objetivo, como los neoyorquinos, indicando puntos aquí y allá como una guía profesional. Se me ocurre que ni siquiera sé si ella sigue viviendo aquí o si ésta, solo es una fecha del tour.

_Podrías preguntarle_, me digo a mi mismo_. Es una pregunta normal_

_Sí, pero es tan normal, que es raro que tengas que preguntar._

_Bueno tienes que decir algo, no puedes estar analizándolo todo._

Pero justo cuando mis nervios se están empezando a crispar, suena la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, desde su bolso. Katniss para su monólogo sobre Nueva York, para mirar su celular y se estremece.

- ¿Malas noticias?

Niega con la cabeza y se la ve tan apenada que parece practicado. –No. Pero tengo que atender.

Ella abre el teléfono. –Hola. Lo sé. Por favor cálmate. Lo sé. Mira. ¿Puedes esperar un segundo? – Me mira y ahora su voz es suave y profesional – Sé que esto es insoportablemente grosero, pero ¿podrías darme solo unos minutos?

Lo entiendo. Acaba de tocar en un gran show. Tiene gente llamándola. Pero a pesar de su gran disculpa, me siento como un groupie siendo pedido que espere en la parte de atrás del bus hasta que la estrella de rock esté lista. Pero como los groupies siempre hacen, accedo. En este caso la estrella de rock es Katniss ¿Qué más voy a hacer?

- Gracias – dice

Entonces permito que se aleje de mi unos pasos, para darle privacidad, pero aun así escucho partes de su conversación. _Sé que es importante para mí. Para nosotros. Te prometo que arreglaré todo con todo el mundo. _Ella no me menciona ni una sola vez. Es más, pareciera que ya se ha olvidado que estoy aquí.

Lo que debería estar bien, a excepción de que ella no sabe lo que mi presencia está generando en la novena avenida, la cual está llena de bares, personas vagando y fumando enfrente de ellos. La gente que toma, mientras me reconoce, saca sus teléfonos celulares y cámaras digitales para tomarnos fotos.

Yo vagamente me pregunto si alguna de esas fotos llegará a _Garbage_. Veo a Delly Cartwright regodearse, como si fuera su sueño hecho realidad. Y una pesadilla para Clove. Clove está lo suficientemente celosa de Katniss tal como está, aun cuando ella nunca la ha conocido; solo sabe de ella. Aun cuando ella sabe que no he visto a Katniss en años. Clove alguna vez se quejaba: _"Es difícil competir con un fantasma_" Cómo si Clove Shraeder tuviera que competir con alguien.

- ¿Peeta?¿Peeta Mellark? – Es un verdadero paparazzi, con una cámara profesional, con un lente de largo alcance, aproximadamente media cuadra. – Oye, Peeta, ¿Podemos tomarte una foto? Solo una foto – me dice

A veces eso funciona, una foto de tu cara y todo termina. Pero otras, la mayoría de las veces, solo una foto es como matar a una abeja y tentar al enjambre.

- Oye Peeta, ¿Dónde está Clove?

Me pongo los lentes y comienzo a ir más de prisa, aunque ya es tarde para eso. Paro de caminar y salgo hacia la novena avenida, la cual está obstruida de taxis. Katniss simplemente sigue andando por la cuadra, cotorreando por su celular. La antigua Katniss odiaba los celulares. Odiaba a las personas que hablaban por teléfono en público, quienes descartaban la compañía de una persona por atender una llamada de alguien más. La antigua Katniss, nunca hubiera pronunciado esa frase _insoportablemente grosero._

Me pregunto si yo debería dejarla seguir andando. Esa idea se ha cruzado por mi cabeza. Subir a un taxi y encontrarme en la habitación de mi hotel, a salvo, antes de que ella se dé cuenta que no estoy más detrás de ella. Y eso me da cierta satisfacción. Dejarla preguntándose donde estoy, para variar.

Pero los taxis están todos ocupados y como si la esencia de mi ansiedad la hubiera alcanzado, Katniss gira para verme, ve al fotógrafo acercándose a mí. Da la vuelva, mira otra vez a la novena Avenida, atestada de autos. _Simplemente continúa, sigue adelante_, le digo en silencio. _Consigue tu foto conmigo y haz que tu vida se convierta en algo fundamental. Simplemente mantente en movimiento._

Pero Katniss está caminando a grandes pasos hacia mí, agarrándome por la muñeca, y aun cuando ella es un poco más pequeña y sesenta libras más ligera que yo, repentinamente me siento seguro, más seguro en su custodia, que con ningún gorila. Ella entra directamente en la atestada avenida, deteniendo el transito, solo por poner en alto su otra mano, un camino se abre para nosotros, y me siento como los israelitas cruzando el Mar Rojo. Tan pronto como estamos en el borde de la vereda opuesta, esa abertura desaparece y los taxis rugen a una luz verde, dejando a mi acosador paparazzi del otro lado de la calle.- Es casi imposible conseguir un taxi ahora – me dice Katniss – Todos los shows de Broadway son estrenos.

- Yo tengo aproximadamente dos minutos en eso Kat. Aun si entro en uno, el auto va a seguir parado en el tráfico.

- No te preocupes, el no puede seguirnos a donde nos dirigimos. -Empieza a trotar entre la multitud, debajo de la avenida, mientras me empuja delante de ella y protegiéndome como un linebacker. Ella va hacia una calle oscura llena de casas comunes, un barrio. Aproximadamente a media cuadra, los departamentos de ladrillos abruptamente ceden terreno a un área baja, llena de árboles que está rodeada por una alta reja de hierro con una cerradura de carga pesada, para la cual Katniss, saca mágicamente una llave. Con un sonido metálico, la cerradura se abre a presión – sigue – me dice, señalando un vallado y un mirador detrás de eso. – Agáchate en el mirador, yo cerraré con llave.

Hago lo que me dice, y un minuto más tarde, ella está de nuevo a mi lado. Esta oscuro aquí, la única luz es el tenue resplandor de un poste de alumbrado eléctrico. Katniss pone un dedo en sus labios, y me hace señas, para que me agache en cuclillas.

- ¿A dónde diablos fue? – escucho a alguien preguntar en la calle

- Lo vi correr en esta dirección – dice la voz de una mujer con acento neoyorquino – Te lo juro.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Adonde esta?

- ¿Qué hay del parque? – pregunta la mujer

El estruendo de la reja siendo sacudida, resuena en el jardín – Está cerrado – dice él. Y en la oscuridad, puedo ver a Katniss sonreír.

- Tal vez pasó por encima

- Es como diez pies de alto – replica el hombre – uno no salta simplemente por encima de algo así.

- ¿Piensas que él tiene fuerza sobrehumana? – Replica la mujer – Si quieres su foto, deberías entrar y buscarlo.

- ¿Y rasgar mis pantalones Armani en la cerca? No gracias, un hombre tiene sus límites. Además se ve vacío allí dentro. Probablemente tomó un taxi. Lo cual deberíamos hacer. Tengo fuentes enviando mensajes de que Timberlake está en el Breslin.

Escucho el sonido de las pisadas alejandose y permanezco quieto por un momento más, solo para estar seguro. Katniss rompe el silencio.

- _¿Piensas que él tiene fuerza sobrehumana_? – dice imitando a la mujer a la perfección.

_- No voy a rasgar mis nuevos pantalones Armani – _replico _ – Un hombre tiene sus límites._

Katniss ríe aún más fuerte. La tensión de mi intestino se afloja. Casi sonrío.

Después de que la intensidad de su risa disminuye, se pone en pie y limpia la suciedad de su trasero, y toma asiento en el banco del mirador. Yo la imito. – Eso debe pasarte todo el tiempo – dice

Me encojo de hombros. – Es peor en Nueva york y Los Ángeles. Y Londres. Pero ahora pasa en todas partes. Incluso los fans venden sus fotos a la prensa.

- ¿Todo el mundo está al tanto del juego, huh? - Eso suena más a la Katniss que conocí una vez. No a la violinista clásica, con un noble vocabulario y acento como Madonna.

- Todo el mundo quiere su tajada – Le digo – Te acostumbras a eso.

- Te acostumbras a un montón de cosas – Confiesa ella.

Asiento en la oscuridad. Mis ojos se han adaptado así que ahora veo mejor. El jardín es bastante grande. Una extensión de pasto dividida en dos por caminos de ladrillos, bordeados por flores. De vez en cuando, una diminuta luz, parpadea en el aire - ¿Esas son luciérnagas?- pregunto

- Si.

-¿En medio de la oscuridad?

- Cierto. Solía asombrarme a mí también. Pero luego comprendí, que si hay un pedazo de césped, esos pequeños amigos, lo encontrarán y lo iluminarán. Solo vienen por unas pocas semanas al año. Me pregunto dónde irán el resto del tiempo.

Después de considerarlo un poco, contesto – Quizá no se van, pero simplemente no tienen nada que alumbrar.

- Podría ser. La versión insecto de trastorno afectivo estacional. Aunque ellos deberían vivir en Oregón, si realmente quieren saber cómo es un invierno depresivo.

- ¿Cómo obtuviste las llaves de este lugar? – Pregunté - ¿Tienes que vivir alrededor de aquí?

Katniss sacude su cabeza, luego asiente. – Sí, tú tienes que vivir en el área para obtener una llave, pero yo no lo hago. La llave es de Gale Hawthorne. O le pertenecía. Cuando él era un director visitante en la filarmónica, el vivía acerca y la llave vino con su subarriendo. Para ese entonces, yo estaba teniendo problemas con mi compañero de habitación, lo cual es un tema bastante frecuente en mi vida, así que llegué a entrar a su casa bastantes veces, y después que él se fue, yo "accidentalmente" tome sus llaves.

No sé porque me debería sentir como si me hubieran golpeado inesperadamente en el estómago. _Tú has estado con tantas chicas desde Katniss, que has perdido la cuenta_, intente razonar conmigo mismo_. No es como si hubieras estado viviendo en celibato, de hecho estas viviendo con Clove ahora. ¿Acaso piensas que ella lo ha estado? _

- ¿Lo has visto dirigir? – me pregunta – Él siempre me ha recordado a ti.

_A excepción de esta noche, no he escuchado música clásica desde que te fuiste_. – No tengo idea de quien estás hablando.

- Oh ¿Hawthorne? Él es increíble. Vivió en los barrios pobres de Venezuela mucho tiempo, y a través de este programa ayuda a niños, enseñándoles a tocar instrumentos musicales. Terminó convirtiéndose en director de orquesta a los dieciséis. Era el director del Filarmónico de Prada a los veintiocho, y ahora es el director artístico de la orquesta sinfónica de Chicago y sigue manejando ese mismo programa en Venezuela, el que le dio su arranque. El en cierto modo infunde música. Igual que tú.

_¿Quién dice que infundo música? ¿Quién dice que siquiera respiro?_ – Wow – digo, tratando de empujar los celos, a los que no tengo derecho.

Katniss levanta la mirada, repentinamente avergonzada. – Lo siento. Yo a veces olvido que no todo el mundo está al tanto de las minucias de la música clásica. El es bastante famoso en nuestro mundo.

_Sí, bueno mi novia es bastante famosa en el resto del mundo_, pienso. _¿Pero ella siquiera sabe de Clove y yo?_ Tendrías que tener sepultada tu cabeza debajo de una montaña para no saber de nosotros. O, tendrías que estar evitando intencionalmente cualquier noticia sobre mí. O simplemente tendrías que ser una violinista clásica que no lee los tabloides. _– Él suena estupendo _– digo finalmente

Ni siquiera a Katniss se le escapa mi sarcasmo. – No tan famoso como tú, quiero decir – Lo dice con tal efusividad, que decae en torpeza.

Yo no respondo. Por unos pocos segundos no hay sonido, a excepción del tráfico en la calle. Y el estómago de Katniss gorgorea de nuevo, recordándonos que hemos sido emboscados en este jardín. Que en realidad estamos de camino a otro sitio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Hola. Ha llegado la actualización! Cómo estoy de vacaciones una semana, estaré actualizando todo lo que pueda.  
**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nota: Gracias a Juliper22, que me facilitó los datos. En el capítulo anterior, en la parte donde introduje a Gale, se habla de él como un venezolano que a través de un programa y junto a otras personas, enseña a tocar instrumentos musicales a niños y jóvenes que están en situaciones extremas. Pues, resulta ser que el relato es real y pertenece al director venezolano: Gustavo Dudamel y la historia es digna de orgullo y me permito citarte Juliper22:**

"**Se formo con el sistema de orquestas infantiles y juveniles que inicio el maestro Abreu, quien desde hace muchos años se ha dedicado a, literalmente, salvar a niños y jóvenes de la pobreza extrema y todo lo que ello implica, violencia, delincuencia, abandono, dándoles la oportunidad de tener un oficio y de crear disciplina a través de la música"**

**"es mas valioso e impagable decir que en Venezuela nacio un sistema que ha ayudado a millones de niños en el mundo a cambiar su vida para mejor y para siempre"**

**Creí que se merecía una mención especial, no es algo de lo que todos estemos al tanto (yo especialmente no lo sabía) y es muy esperanzador saber que existen personas en el mundo, que todavía hacen cosas por otros desinteresadamente. **

**No las entretengo más. Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo VI**

De una forma muy retorcida y extraña, Clove y yo nos conocimos por Katniss. Realmente fue por causa de la cantautora Glim Vega. _Shooting Star_ había sido convocado para abrir los conciertos de los Bikini, su antigua banda, el mismo día del accidente de Katniss. Cuando no me permitieron visitar a Katniss en la UCI, Glimmer había llegado al hospital para crear una distracción, para darme esa oportunidad. No había tenido éxito. Y eso había sido lo último que supe de Glim Vega, hasta el momento de locura después de que _Daño Colateral_ obtuvo doble platino.

_Shooting Star_, estaba en Los Ángeles, para los _MVT Movie Awards_. Una de nuestras canciones previamente grabadas, pero que nunca fueron lanzadas al mercado, formó parte de la banda de sonido de la película _Hello, Killer_ y estaba nominada a la mejor canción. No ganamos.

No importaba. Los premios MTV, habían sido los últimos de una serie de ceremonias, y había sido una buena cosecha, en cuanto a premios se refiere. Apenas unos meses antes, habíamos ganado nuestros premios _Grammy_ por _Mejor Artista Nuevo y Canción del año por Anímate._

Fue extraño. Podrías pensar que un disco de platino, un par de Grammys, un par de premios mas, harían tu mundo, pero cuanto más de ello se amontonaba, más hacía el escenario, que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Allí estaban las chicas, las drogas, los aduladores, además de la publicidad, la publicidad constante. Gente que no conocía, y no admiradores, sino gente de la industria, corriendo hacia mí, como si fueran mis amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, besándome en ambas mejillas, llamándome "nene" , deslizando tarjetas de presentación en mi mano, susurrando sobre los papeles en cine o anuncios de cerveza, sesiones fotográficas de un día, por las que pagarían millones de dólares.

No podía manejarlo. Así que una vez que hubo terminado la presentación de nuestra parte en los _MTV Awards_, me escabullí al anfiteatro Gibson, hacia la zona de fumadores. Estaba concentrado, planeando mi escape cuando vi a Glim Vega, caminando hacia mí. Detrás de ella estaba una chica bonita y que lucía vagamente familiar para mí. Con su largo cabello negro largo y sus ojos verdes, grandes como platos. A excepción del color de sus ojos, me recordaba mucho a Kat.

- Peeta Mellark, lo juro por mi vida – dijo Glim, envolviéndome en un abrazo salvaje. Glim finalmente se había hecho solista y su primer álbum _Kiss This_, había estado acumulando premios también, así que nos habíamos estado encontrando mucho el uno con el otro en las ceremonias.

- Peeta, esta es Clove Shraeder, pero es probable que la conozcas, como la nominada por fox, para el premio al Mejor Beso. ¿Pudiste ver su fabuloso beso en _The Way Girls Fall_?

Negué con la cabeza

- Lo siento.

- Perdí contra un beso de vampiro-hombre lobo. La acción entre chicas, no tiene el mismo efecto que antes – dice Clove

- ¡Te robaron! – Dice Glim - ¡A los dos! Es una lástima. Pero los voy a dejar, para que se recuperen después de la derrota o para que se conozcan mejor. Tengo que volver y presentarme. Peeta, nos vemos, espero. Deberías venir a Los Ángeles, con más frecuencia. Podrías utilizar un poco de color- Se fue afuera, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Clove.

Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo. Le ofrecí un cigarrillo a Clove. Ella negó con la cabeza, entonces me miró con esos ojos suyos, tan desconcertantemente verdes.

- Eso fue una trampa, en caso de que te los estés preguntando.

- Si, lo hacía, más o menos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin el más mínimo rubor.

- Le dije a Glim, que me parecía que eras interesante. Así que tomó el asunto en sus propias manos. En eso nos parecemos.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Eso te molesta?

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Le molestaría a un montón de chicos de aquí. Los actores suelen ser muy inseguros… u homosexuales.

- Yo no soy de aquí.

Ella sonrío ante eso. Luego miró mi chaqueta.

- ¿Te estás yendo sin permiso o algo así?

- ¿Crees que enviarán a sus perros por mí?

- Tal vez, pero estas en Los Ángeles, así que "los perros", serían diminutos chihuahuas, en traje de diseñador, así que ¿Cuánto daño pueden hacer? ¿Quieres compañía?

- ¿En serio? ¿No tienes que quedarte y lamentarte por la pérdida de tu mejor beso?

Me miró directamente a los ojos, como si entendiera la broma que estaba haciendo y estuviera al tanto de ello también. Lo cual me gustó.

- Prefiero celebrar o compadecerme de mi beso en privado.

El único plan que tenía era volver al hotel en la limusina que teníamos esperándonos. Así que en vez de eso, me fui con Clove. Ella le dio la noche libre a su chofer. Decidió manejar. Tomó las llaves de su impresionante SUV y no llevó bajando por la colina desde el Universal City hasta la costa.

Fuimos a una playa del norte de la ciudad llanada Point Dume. Solo deteniéndonos en el camino por una botella de vino y un poco de sushi para llevar. Cuando llegamos a la playa, la niebla había descendido sobre el agua oscura.

- Penumbra de Junio- Dijo Clove, temblando en su corto vestido, de color verde y negro de hombros descubiertos. – Nunca falla en congelarme.

- ¿No tienes un jersey o algo así? – pregunté

- No iba, con mi atuendo de hoy.

- Aquí – Le di mi chaqueta

Ella levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

- Un caballero.

Nos sentamos en la playa, compartiendo el vino directamente de la botella y me comentó acerca de la película que terminaba de filmar y de la próxima que filmaría el mes siguiente. Además estaba tratando de decidirse por uno de dos guiones, para producir en la empresa que estaba comenzando.

- ¿Así que eres una persona principalmente perezosa? - Le pregunté.-

Ella se rió.

- Crecí en esa ciudad fea y desagradable en Arizona, donde durante toda mi vida, mi madre me dijo que era bonita y que debería ser modelo o actriz. Ella ni siquiera me dejaba jugar afuera, en el sol, ¡en Arizona!, porque no quería que estropeara mi piel. Era como si todo lo que tuviera a mi favor, fuera una cara bonita.

Giró para mirarme, y pude ver en sus ojos la inteligencia, sin duda situada en una cara muy bonita.

- Cómo sea, mi cara fue mi boleto para salir de allí. Sin embargo Hollywood es de la misma manera. Todo el mundo me ha catalogado, como otra ingenua cara bonita. Pero no lo soy. Así que si quiero demostrar que tengo un cerebro, si quiero jugar al sol, por así decirlo, depende de mí encontrar el proyecto que me revele. Y siento que voy a estar en una mejor posición, si soy productora. Todo es cuestión de control en realidad, supongo que quiero controlar todo.

- Si, pero no puedes controlar algunas cosas, sin importar cuánto te esfuerces.

Clove miró el horizonte oscuro, mientras movía sus pies en la arena fría.

- Lo sé – dijo en un susurro, para luego girarse hacia mí – Siento mucho lo de tu novia. Katniss ¿Cierto?

Me atraganté con el vino y termine escupiéndolo. Ese no era un nombre que estuviera esperando oír en este momento.

- Lo siento. Es solo que cuando le pregunté a Glim, acerca de ti, me dijo como se conocieron. No estaba chismoseando o algo así. Pero ella estaba allí en el hospital, así que lo sabía.

Mi corazón retumbo en mi pecho. Lo único que pude hacer, fue asentir.

- Mi padre nos dejó cuando yo tenía siete años, fue terrible. Eso fue lo peor que una vez me pasó.- continúo Clove – Así que no puedo imaginarme perder alguien así.

Asentí torpemente otra vez, mientras volvía a tomar de la botella.

- Lo siento – logre decir

Ella asintió un poco con la cabeza, en reconocimiento.

- Pero al menos ellos murieron todos juntos. Quiero decir, eso tiene que ser una bendición de alguna manera. Sé que no hubiera querido despertar, si el resto de mi familia estuviera muerta.

Antes me había atragantado. Esta vez el vino salió disparado por mi boca y hasta por mi nariz. Me tomé unos minutos para recuperar mi aliento y mi capacidad de hablar y le explique a Clove, que Katniss no había muerto. Había sobrevivido al accidente, había hecho una recuperación completa.

Clove parecía realmente horrorizada, lo que me hacía sentir más pena por ella que por mí.

- Dios Peeta, estoy tan mortificada. Es solo que en cierto modo lo asumí. Glimmer dijo que nunca había oído nada sobre Katniss de nuevo y yo había llegado a la misma conclusión. _Shooting Star_ desapareció y luego _Daño Colateral_, sus letras digo, están tan llenas de dolor, ira, y traición por haber sido dejado atrás….

- Si - dije

Entonces Clove me miró, la luz de la luna reflejándose en el verde de sus ojos y me di cuenta que lo entendía todo, sin que tuviera que decir una palabra. El no tener que explicar, se sintió como el mayor de los alivios.

- Oh Peeta!, eso es aun peor en cierto modo ¿No es cierto?

Cuando Clove dijo eso, fue como pronunciar en voz alta lo que para mi inagotable vergüenza yo sentía a veces, me había enamorado de ella un poco. Y pensé que era suficiente. Que este entendimiento implícito y estos primeros movimientos florecerían hasta que mis sentimientos por Clove fueran tan intensos, como mi amor por Katniss había sido alguna vez.

Volví a la casa de Clove esa noche. Y toda esa primavera la visite en el set de Vancouver, en Chicago, en Budapest. Cualquier cosa para salir de Oregón, lejos de la incomodidad que se había formado con el resto de la banda. Cuando regresé a Los Ángeles ese verano, ella sugirió que me mudara a su casa en Hollywood Hills.

- Hay una casa de huéspedes en la parte de atrás que nunca uso, y que podríamos transformar en tu estudio. - dijo

La idea de salir de Oregón, lejos del resto de la banda, lejos de toda esta historia. _Un nuevo comienzo, una casa llena de ventanas y de luz, un futuro con Clove_, se había sentido muy bien en ese momento.

Así fue como me convertí en una de las mitades de una pareja de famosos. Ahora puedo conseguir que me tomen fotos con ella, haciendo cosas tan mundanas, como tomar un café en un Starbucks o dar un simple paseo.

Debería ser feliz. Debería estar agradecido. Pero la verdad es que nunca puedo apartar la sensación de que mi fama no es acerca de mí, es acerca de ellos. _Daño Colateral_, fue escrito con la sangre de Katniss, todavía en mis manos, y ese fue el disco que me introdujo al mercado. Y cuando me volví realmente famoso, fue al estar con Clove, así que tenía que ver menos con la música que estaba haciendo que con la chica con la que estaba.

Y _la_ chica. Es estupenda. Cualquier hombre mataría por estar con ella, cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de dejarla embarazada.

Pero incluso desde el principio. Cuando estábamos en esa fase de "no puedo tener suficiente de ti", había algo así como una pared invisible entre nosotros. Al principio traté de hacerla caer, pero llevó mucho esfuerzo incluso hacer que se agrietara. Luego simplemente deje de tratar. Luego me justificaba. _Así era simplemente como eran las relaciones entre adultos, como se sentía el amor, una vez que tenías cicatrices de guerra_.

Tal vez por eso no puedo permitirme disfrutar de lo que tenemos. El por qué, en medio de la noche cuando no puedo dormir, voy afuera para escuchar el chapoteo del filtro de la piscina y me obsesiono con las cosas de Clove que me vuelven loco. Aun cuando estoy haciendo eso, soy consciente de que no es tan importante, la forma en que duerme con una BlackBerry debajo de su almohada, la forma en que hace ejercicio varias horas por día, y cataloga cada pequeña cosa que come, la forma en que se niega a desviarse de un plan ó programa. Y sé que hay un montón de cosas buenas para neutralizar las malas. Ella es tan generosa. Es tan fiel como un perro pit bull.

Sé que no soy alguien con quien sea fácil convivir. Clove me dice que estoy evasivo, distante, frío. Me acusa, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, de estar celoso de su carrera, de estar con ella por accidente, de serle infiel. Cosa que no es cierta. No he tocado a una sola fanática desde que hemos estado juntos, no he querido.

Siempre le digo que parte del problema es que casi nunca estamos en el mismo lugar. Si no estoy grabando o de gira, Clove está en el lugar de filmación o fuera, en una de sus interminables giras de prensa. Lo que no le digo, es que no puedo imaginarnos estando juntos la mayoría del tiempo. Porque NO es como que cuando estamos juntos en la misma habitación todo es tan maravilloso.

A veces, después de que Clove, se ha tomado un par de copas de vino, dirá que Katniss, es lo que está entre nosotros.

"_¿Por qué simplemente no vuelves con tu fantasma?"_ Diría ella. _"Estoy cansada de competir con ella"_

"_Nadie puede competir contigo" _le digo, besándola en la frente. Y lo más loco es que no estoy mintiendo. Nadie puede competir con Clove. Y entonces le digo que no es Katniss, que no es ninguna chica. Clove y yo vivimos en una burbuja, un centro de atención, una olla de presión. Eso sería difícil para cualquier pareja.

Pero creo que ambos sabemos que en cierta forma, si estoy mintiendo. Y la verdad es que no hay ninguna forma de evitar el fantasma de Katniss. Clove y yo, ni siquiera estaríamos juntos de no ser por ella. De esa manera retorcida, incestuosa del destino, Katniss es una parte de nuestra historia y estamos entre los fragmentos de su legado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Ha llegado la actualización!**

**¿Que piensan de estas cosas que ha hecho Peeta? Juliper22, me parece que le hubiera convenido visitarte, yo creo que necesitaba ayuda.  
**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Gracias a Juliper22 y Entdeckerin por sus aportes y a ambas por decir que esta historia merece más reviews. Gracias Luna, por dejarme tu comentario, me animan a seguir adaptando esta historia. Sepan que me hace muy feliz, leer sus comentarios.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Capítulo VII**

**La ropa está empacada en buena voluntad**

**Dije mi adiós arriba sobre esa colina**

**La casa está vacía, los muebles vendidos**

**Pronto, su olor se descompondrá en moho**

**No sé por qué me molesto en llamar, si nadie está respondiendo**

**No sé por qué me molesto en cantar, si nadie está escuchando**

**Disconnect - Daño Colateral, pista n° 10**

¿Has escuchado hablar de un perro que pasó su vida persiguiendo autos, y cuando finalmente atrapó uno… no tenía idea que hacer con él?

Soy ese perro.

He soñado durante un poco más de tres años lo que haría cuando tuviera por fin delante a Katniss Everdeen. Y ahora que la tengo enfrente es como ¿y ahora qué?

Estamos en el restaurante, que aparentemente era nuestro destino, un lugar al azar al oeste de la ciudad.

- Tienen un estacionamiento – dice Katniss cuando llegamos

- Huh – es lo único que tengo para decir

- Nunca antes había visto en Manhattan un restaurante con estacionamiento, que fue por lo que me detuve la primera vez. Entonces me di cuenta que todos los taxistas comen aquí y ellos resultan ser, usualmente, excelentes jueces de la buena comida, pero no estaba segura de porque hay un estacionamiento y llegué a la conclusión de que un estacionamiento gratis, es más apreciado aún que la buena y barata comida.

Katniss está balbuceando ahora. Mientras yo pienso _¿Realmente estamos hablando de estacionamientos?_ Digo, ninguno de los dos, es propietario de un auto en este momento. Me siento golpeado otra vez, porque no sé nada de ella, ni el más mínimo detalle.

- No debería haberte traído aquí. Probablemente, tú nunca comes en lugares como este.

Esta en lo cierto en eso. Pero no porque yo prefiera la oscuridad, o los lugares caros y exclusivos, sino porque son los lugares a los que me llevan. Y también donde usualmente, me dejan solo. Pero este lugar está lleno de viejos canosos, neoyorquinos y taxistas, nadie que me reconozca.

- No, este lugar está bien – digo

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, al lado del famoso estacionamiento. Dos segundos después, un tipo bajito, gordo y peludo, está sobre nosotros.

- Maestra – él se dirige a Katniss – Tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Hola Stavros.

Stavros dejó caer el menú y se volvió hacia mí, con una poblada ceja levantada.

- Así que, ¡Finalmente trajiste a tu novio para que nos conozcamos!

Katniss se pone roja, y a pesar de que hay algo insultante en que se ponga roja de vergüenza, solo porque la consideren mi novia, hay algo reconfortante en su sonrojo. Esta incómoda chica, es más parecida a la persona que yo conocía, del tipo con el que nunca podría tener conversaciones en voz baja por celular.

- Él solo es un viejo amigo – Dice Katniss

_¿Viejo amigo? Eso es un ascenso o un descenso?… _no sé como considerarlo

- Viejo amigo, ¿eh? Nunca vienes aquí con nadie. Una chica bonita y talentosa como tú. ¡Euphemia! – Grita - ¡Ven aquí! ¡Maestra tiene un compañero!

La cara de Katniss está prácticamente morada. Cuando me mira, ella articula: la esposa

Fuera de la cocina, avanza lentamente la versión femenina de Stavros. Una baja y cuadrada mujer, con la cara cubierta de maquillaje, del cual la mitad, parece haberse derretido en su papada. Se para frente a nosotros y limpia sus manos en su blanco y grasoso delantal. Sonríe a Katniss, revelando así su diente de oro.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó – Sabía que tenías un novio escondido. Una chica tan bonita como tú. Ahora veo porque no quisiste salir con mi Georgie.

Katniss frunce los labios y arquea una ceja hacia mí; le da a Euphemia una falsa sonrisa de culpabilidad: me atrapó

-Ahora vamos a dejarlos –interviene Stavros, empujando a Euphemia con su cadera y poniéndose delante de ella – Maestra, ¿Lo de siempre?

Katniss asiente

- ¿Y tu novio?

Una vez más, Katniss se avergüenza, y el silencio en la mesa se alarga como el aire muerto que escuchas algunas veces, en las estaciones de radio de las universidades.

- Quiero una hamburguesa, papas fritas y una cerveza – digo finalmente

- Maravilloso – Dice Stavros emocionado, aplaudiendo con ambas manos, como si le acabara de dar la cura del cáncer – Hamburguesa con queso, de lujo, aros de cebollas a los costados. Tu joven está demasiado flaco, igual que tú.

- Nunca tendrás niños sanos, sino colocas algo de carne en tus huesos – agregó Euphemia

Katniss acunó la cabeza entre sus manos, como si quisiera literalmente, desaparecer en su propio cuerpo. Después de que se fueron, la levantó hacia arriba.

- Dios, eso fue muy embarazoso. Evidentemente ellos no te reconocieron.

- Pero ellos sabían quién eres tú. Definitivamente no los hubiera catalogado como aficionados a la música clásica.- Entonces miré a mis jeans, mi camiseta negra, mi marcada informalidad. Hubo un tiempo en que yo también había sido fan de la música clásica, así que no había mucho que decir.

Katniss ríe.

-Oh, ellos no lo son. Euphemia me conoce de tocar en el metro.

-¿Tu tocabas en el metro? ¿Tiempos duros? – Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir y automáticamente quiero retroceder. Tú no le preguntas a alguien como Katniss si los tiempos han sido difíciles, incluso si ya lo sabía, que económicamente, no lo eran. Denny, el padre de Katniss, había sacado un seguro de vida adicional, además del que él tenía por el sindicato de profesores y que había dejado a Katniss bastante cómoda, aunque nadie supo del segundo seguro inmediatamente.

Esa era una de las razones por las que, después del accidente, un grupo de músicos habían tocado una serie de conciertos benéficos y se juntaron cerca de cinco mil dólares, para el fondo Juilliard de Katniss. La gran oportunidad había emocionado a los abuelos de Katniss – y a mí también – pero en cambio a ella la había enfurecido. Ella se había negado a recibir la donación, calificándolo como dinero manchado de sangre, y cuando su abuelo le había sugerido que aceptar la generosidad de otra gente, era en sí mismo un acto de generosidad, que podía ayudar a que la comunidad se sintiera mejor, ella se había burlado, diciendo que no era su trabajo hacer sentir mejor a la gente.

De vuelta a la realidad Katniss solo sonríe.

- Fue un arrebato. Y sorprendentemente lucrativo. Euphemia me vio cuando vine aquí a comer, ella me recordó de la estación de Columbus Circle. Y con orgullo me informó que había puesto un dólar entero en mi estuche.

El teléfono de Katniss suena. Los dos nos detenemos a escuchar su melodía. Beethoven toca una y otra vez.

- ¿Vas a contestar? – pregunto

Ella niega con la cabeza, mirándose vagamente culpable.

Tan pronto como el teléfono deja de sonar, vuelve a empezar otra vez.

- Estas popular esta noche – digo tratando de sonar gracioso

- No tanto popular, como en problemas. Se suponía que estaría en una cena, después del concierto. Un montón de peces gordos. Agentes. Donantes. Estoy muy segura de que quien llama es alguno de mis profesores de Juilliard, alguien de Young Concerts Artists, o mi manager, gritándome.

- ¿O Gale? – digo tan suavemente, como me es posible. Porque no se me había escapado, que Stavros y Euphemia habían dicho algo acerca de Katniss teniendo un novio, alguien a quien ella no llevaría a restaurantes griegos. Alguien que no soy yo.

Katniss se ve incómoda nuevamente.

- Podría ser – reconoce al fin

- Si tienes gente con quien hablar, ya sabes, negocios que atender, no me dejes retrasarte en tu camino.

- No – dice resuelta – Solo debería apagarlo – Busca dentro de su bolso y apaga el teléfono.

Stavros nos deja, un helado de chocolate para Katniss y una Budweiser para mí. Al retirarse nos deja sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

- Entonces – empiezo

- Entonces – Repite Katniss

- Entonces, ¿usualmente vienes aquí?

- Vengo por la Spanakopita y la crítica. Es cerca del campus, por eso solía venir mucho aquí.

- ¿Spanakopita?

- Si es un pastel griego, relleno de espinaca, queso y condimentos. Deberías probarlo.

Mientras ella está dando su explicación de la comida, mi mente se ha quedado en una palabra que dijo después ¿Solía? Es como la vigésima vez esta noche que hago cálculos. Habían sido tres años desde que Katniss se fue a Juilliard. Eso nos dejaría, en ella siendo Sénior este otoño. En cambio ¿Ella está tocando en Carnegie Hall? ¿Ella tiene un manager? De repente estoy deseando haber prestado más atención al artículo.

- ¿Por qué ya no más?

Katniss levanta su cara con atención y una pequeña arruga de ansiedad, aparece encima del puente de su nariz.

- ¿Qué? – dice rápidamente

- ¿No estás todavía en la escuela?

- Oh, eso – dice de repente aliviada – Debería habértelo explicado antes. Me gradué en primavera. Juilliard tiene una opción de grado de tres años para…

- Virtuosos – La interrumpo. Quiero decirlo como un cumplido, pero estoy tan enojado por no tener las tarjetas de baseball de Katniss Everdeen –las estadísticas, lo más destacado, la mejor carrera – que lo vuelve amargo.

- Estudiantes dotados – me corrige Katniss, casi disculpándose – Me gradué tan pronto, que puedo viajar antes. Casualmente ahora. Todo inicia ahora.

- Oh

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, hasta que Stavros aparece con la comida. No creí que estuviera tan hambriento cuando ordené, pero tan pronto como olí la hamburguesa mi estómago rugió. Y en ese instante, caí en cuenta que lo único que tenía en el estómago de todo el día, eran dos Hot dogs.

Stavros baja un montón de platos en frente de Katniss: una ensalada, una tarta de espinaca, papas fritas y un budín de arroz.

- ¿Eso es lo que comes a diario? – pregunto

- Te lo dije. No he comido en dos días. Y tú sabes lo mucho que puedo meter. O me refiero a que, sabías…

- Si necesitas algo maestra, solo grítalo

- Gracias Stavros.

Después de que se va, ambos pasamos varios minutos mojando las papas fritas en kétchup.

- Entonces…

- Entonces… - repite y agrega - ¿Cómo están todos?, al resto de la banda, me refiero.

- Bien

- ¿Dónde estarán esta noche?

- En Londres. O en camino

Katniss inclina su cabeza a un lado

- Creí que dijiste que viajabas mañana

- Sí, bueno, pero tenía que atar unos cabos sueltos. Logística y todo eso. Así que estaré aquí un día más.

- Bueno, eso es suerte.

- ¿Qué?

- Me refiero a… que es afortunado, porque de otra manera, no nos hubiéramos encontrado.

La miro fijamente. _¿Está hablando en serio?_ Diez minutos atrás, ella parecía a punto de tener un infarto con la sola idea de ser mi novia, y ahora está diciendo que es una suerte que me haya encontrado ¿O es solo que está siendo educada?

- ¿Y como está Johana? ¿Todavía está con Sara?

_Oh, es solo una pequeña conversación _

_-_ Oh, sí. Ellas apuestan fuerte. Quieren casarse y tener este gran debate de si lo harán en un estado en que sea legal, como Iowa, o esperaran a que se legalice en Oregón. Todo un problema para amarrar un moño. – sacudí mi cabeza, con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué, no quieres casarte? – pregunta desafiante

De hecho es muy difícil devolverle la mirada, pero me esfuerzo por hacerlo.

- Nunca – digo

- Oh – Dice, casi sonando aliviada

_No entres en pánico, Katniss. No te lo iba a proponer._

- ¿Y tú? ¿Todavía sigues en Oregón?

- Nop. Ahora estoy en Los Ángeles.

- Otro refugio para mojados en el sur.

- Si, algo como eso – no necesito decirle que, en realidad, la novedad de poder cenar fuera en febrero desapareció rápidamente y cómo la falta de estaciones se siente mal. Soy opuesto a la gente que necesita sentarse debajo de reflectores en invierno. En medio de Los Ángeles, el invierno es soleado y necesito sentarme en un closet oscuro para sentirme bien - También mude a mis padres. El calor es mejor para la artritis de papá.

- Sí, la artritis de abue también está mal, es en su cadera.

_¿Artritis? Esto podía ser más como una tarjeta de Navidad actualizada: y Billy terminó sus lecciones de natación, y Todd terminó con su novia, y la tía Louise eliminó sus juanetes…_

- Oh, eso apesta – Digo

- Ya sabes como es. Es estoico al respecto. De hecho él y abue se están preparando para viajar bastante y visitarme de camino, están consiguiendo nuevos pasaportes. Abue buscó un estudiante de horticultura, para que cuide sus orquídeas cuando se vayan.

- ¿Y como están las orquídeas de tu abuela? – pregunté. _¿En serio estoy preguntando esto? Excelente. Ahora hablamos de Flores._

- Todavía ganan premios, así que supongo que están bien. – Katniss mira hacia abajo. – No he visto su invernadero en un tiempo. No he regresado desde que estoy aquí.

Estoy sorprendido, pero a la vez no. Es como si ya lo supiera, incluso aunque pensé que si yo cambiaba de lugar, Katniss regresaría. Una vez más, sobreestimé mi importancia.

- Deberías verlos alguna vez – dice- Ellos estarían muy contentos de saber de ti, de saber lo bien que te está yendo.

- ¿Qué tan bien me está yendo?

Cuando la miro, ella me está mirando por debajo de una cascada de su cabello. Sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro.

- Si, Peeta, que grandioso te está yendo. Me refiero a que, lo lograste. ¡Eres una estrella de Rock!

_Estrella de Rock_. Las palabras estaban tan llenas de humo y espejos, que era imposible encontrar una persona detrás de ellas. Pero soy una estrella de rock. Tengo la cuenta bancaria de una estrella de rock y discos de platino de una estrella de rock y una novia digna de una estrella de rock. Pero maldita sea, odio ese término, y escucharlo de labios de Katniss, eleva mi repugnancia a la estratósfera.

- ¿Tienes fotos del resto de la banda? – Pregunta - ¿En tu teléfono o algo?

- Si fotos, tengo una tonelada en mi teléfono, pero está en el hotel. – Es una mierda total que ella nunca sabrá. Pero si fotos es lo que quiere, podría ir al puesto de la esquina y comprarle una copia de Spin, la última revista en la que salimos.

- Tengo unas fotos. Las mías de hecho, son de papel, porque mi teléfono es demasiado viejo. Creo que tengo una de mis abues, y oh, una genial de Finnick y Annie. Ellos trajeron a sus hijos para visitarme, al Festival Malboro del verano pasado – me dice - Beatrix (o Trixie, como le dicen), ¿recuerdas la niña pequeña? Ahora tiene cinco años. Y ellos tienen otro bebé, otra niña Primrose, nombrada así por Prim.

Con la mención del nombre de Prim, mi instinto se despierta. En un cálculo de sentimientos, nunca sabes como la ausencia de una persona te afecta más que otra. Quería a los padres de Katniss, pero de alguna manera, podía aceptar sus muertes. Ellos se habían ido demasiado pronto, pero en el orden correcto, el padre antes del hijo, aunque no, supongo, que visto desde la perspectiva de los abuelos de Kat. Pero de alguna manera todavía no podía quitarme de la cabeza que Prim se quedaría con ocho años para siempre. Cada año que me hago más viejo, pienso también, si Prim sería más vieja. Ella tendría casi doce ahora, y la veo en la cara de cada adolescente que viene al concierto y pide un autógrafo.

Nunca le dije a Katniss, cuanto extrañaba a Prim, y eso me regresaba a cuando estábamos juntos, así que no hay forma que le diga ahora. He perdido mi derecho de decirle esas cosas. He renunciado – o sido relevado, que para el caso, es lo mismo – a mi silla en la mesa de la familia Everdeen.

- Tomé la foto el verano pasado, así que está un poco vieja, pero tendrás una idea de cómo están todos.

- Oh, eso está bien.- Sin embargo, no se como decirle que no quiero verlas

Katniss ya estaba revisando su bolso, mientras seguía con su parloteo.

- Finnick se ve igual que un chico en crecimiento ¿Dónde está mi cartera? – Ella sube el bolso a la mesa.

- ¡No quiero ver tus fotos! – mi voz es aguda y fuerte como el regaño de tus padres.

Katniss deja de buscar.

- Oh, está bien. – Ella se ve castigada, frustrada. Cierra su bolso y lo deja a un lado, y en el proceso, tira mi botella de cerveza. Ella comienza a agarrar frenéticamente servilletas del dispensador, para secar el derrame, como si fuera ácido de batería el que está sobre la mesa. ¡Maldición! – dice

- No hay problema.

- Lo es. He hecho un gran desastre – dice Katniss sin aliento.

- Tú tienes la mayor parte. Solo llama al mesero y el secará el resto.

Ella continúa limpiando maniáticamente hasta que ha vaciado literalmente el dispensador de servilletas y ha usado cada producto de papel que hay en los alrededores. Ella junta las servilletas mojadas y creo que va a quedarse sobre la mesa con su brazo desnudo, y yo observo todo perplejo. Hasta que Katniss se queda sin energía. Ella se detiene, y agacha la cabeza. Luego me mira con esos ojos suyos

- Lo siento –

Sé que lo mejor que puedo decir, es que está bien, que no hay problema y que no me mojé con la cerveza. Pero de repente tengo la sensación de que no hemos estado hablando de cerveza. Y si no estamos hablando de cerveza, Katniss se está disculpando.

_¿Qué es lo que lamentas Katniss?_

Incluso si me las arreglara para preguntarle eso – que no puedo – ella ya está corriendo al baño para limpiarse la cerveza, como si fuera Lady Macbeth

Se ha ido por un momento, y mientras espero, la ambigüedad que ha dejado en la mesa, llega a lo más profundo de mí. Porque me he imaginado un montón de escenarios en estos últimos tres años. La mayoría de las versiones señalan que esto es una clase de Gran Error, un gigante malentendido. Y un montón de fantasías terminan en que Katniss ruega por mi perdón. Pide disculpas por responder mi amor con la crueldad de su silencio. Por actuar como si esos dos años de vida – esos dos años de nuestras vidas- no significaran nada.

Pero siempre tuve que cortar la fantasía en que ella se disculpaba por irse. Porque incluso, aunque ella no lo sepa, ella hizo exactamente lo que le dije que debería hacer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Ha llegado la actualización! **

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Por las dudas les aviso también por acá, me dieron finalmente permiso para adaptar "Cuidado con lo que deseas", así que hoy mismo subí los dos capítulos anteriores, mas el nuevo y el finde subiré el siguiente. Si quieren pasar por la historia, son re-bienvenidas y si gustan dejar un review, sería muy feliz ;)**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo VIII**

Había signos. Seguramente más de los que yo había captado. Incluso después del hecho, pero no los había visto. Muy probablemente, porque no estaba buscándolos. Estaba muy ocupado mirando sobre mi hombro, el fuego que acababa de pasar, como para prestar atención al precipicio que se erguía inminente frente a mí.

Cuando Katniss decidió ir a Juilliard ese otoño, y cuando esa misma primavera, se hizo obvio que podría, yo dije que iría con ella a Nueva York y aunque no dijo nada, me había dado esa mirada de reprobacion, como "de ninguna manera"

- Nunca planeamos que esto fuera así antes- dijo - ¿entonces porque deberíamos planearlo ahora?

_Porque antes eras una persona completa, porque no tienes padres. Porque Nueva York te tragaría viva_, pensé. Pero no dije nada.

- Es tiempo para ambos de volver a nuestra vida – continuo.

Yo solo había estado en la universidad medio tiempo antes, y había parado de ir después del accidente y ahora tenía períodos de inasistencia. Katniss, por su parte, no había vuelto a la escuela tampoco. Ella se había perdido demasiado y ahora trabajaba con un tutor para terminar las clases del último año, así se podría graduar e ir a Juilliard a tiempo. Solo era una formalidad. Sus profesores la aprobarían incluso si ella fallaba en otra tarea.

- ¿Y qué hay con la banda? – Preguntó – Se que ellos en verdad te están esperando. - Eso también era cierto. Justo antes del accidente, habíamos grabado un demo _Smiling Simon,_ con una disquera independiente de Seattle. El álbum había salido al inicio del verano, y el CD se había vendido como pan caliente. Como consecuencia de ello, _Shooting Star_ tenía varias disqueras más grandes revoloteando alrededor, interesadas en firmar con una banda que solo existía en teoría – Tu pobre guitarra, está prácticamente muriendo de negligencia – dijo sonriendo. No había salido de su funda desde nuestra abortada presentación para los Bikini.

Entonces estuve de acuerdo en lo de la larga distancia. En parte porque no se podía discutir con Katniss. En parte porque no quería renunciar a Shooting Star. Pero también, porque deje que la soberbia me ganara. Quiero decir, antes estaba preocupado por lo que la distancia haría sobre nosotros ¿Pero ahora? ¿Qué demonios podía hacernos veinticinco millas de distancia a nosotros? Y además, Madge había aceptado un lugar en NYU, y estaría a unas millas de distancia Juilliard, ella tendría un ojo puesto en Katniss.

Todo cuadraba. Excepto que... a último momento, Madge hizo un cambio de planes. Se cambio para Brandeis, en Boston. Estaba furioso por eso. Después del accidente nosotros teníamos pequeñas charlas sobre los progresos de Katniss. Pasábamos información a sus abuelos. Por supuesto a escondidas de Katniss, sabiendo que ella nos mataría si pensara que estábamos conspirando. Pero Madge y yo, éramos como una especie de co-capitanes del equipo Katniss. Y si yo no me podía mudar a Nueva York con ella, sentía que esa responsabilidad caía sobre Madge. Inclusive si eso significaba que solo estuviera cerca de ella.

Digerí esto por un rato, antes de que tuviera que partir. Madge había venido a la casa de los abuelos de Katniss a ver unos DVDs con nosotros. Katniss se sentía cansada, así que se fue temprano a la cama. Por lo tanto Madge y yo nos quedamos terminando de ver la dichosa película extranjera. Entonces Madge intentó hablar sobre Katniss, sobre sus progresos y lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Parloteando sobre la película como una molesta cotorra. Finalmente me cansé, y le dije que se callara. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y comenzó a levantar sus cosas.

- Se que estas enojado y que en realidad no es por esta tonta película, pero entonces, porque no me gritas ya y lo superas – Dijo, y luego se echó a llorar. Nunca había visto a Madge llorar así, ni siquiera en el servicio del memorial, así que inmediatamente me sentí como la mierda. Pedí disculpas y le di un torpe abrazo, ó algo parecido a ello.

Terminó de gimotear, secó sus lágrimas y me explicó como Katniss la había hecho elegir Brandeis.

- Es decir, es a donde yo quiero ir en verdad. Después de tanto tiempo en Goyoregon, en realidad quería ir a una escuela judía, pero NYU estaba bien, y Nueva York está llena de judíos. Pero Katniss estaba inflexible en esto. Ella dijo claramente que no quería más "niñeras". Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Ella juró que si iba a NYU, sabría que sería porque nosotros habíamos tramado un plan para mantener un ojo en ella. Dijo que cortaría lazos conmigo. Le dije que no le creía, pero tenía una mirada en sus ojos, que yo nunca le había visto. Ella hablaba en serio .Y yo también. ¿Sabes cuantas cuerdas tuve que halar para tener un puesto tan tarde en el juego? Además, perdí mi depósito de la matricula en NYU. Pero lo que sea, eso hacía feliz a Katniss, y eso no lo hacen muchas cosas en estos días. – Madge sonrió con arrepentimiento – Así que no entiendo porque esto me está haciendo sentir tan miserable. Culpabilidad, supongo. Riesgo religioso. – Luego comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Una demostración bastante estruendosa.

…

Pero al final, cuando finalmente llegó, estaba callado.

Katniss se fue a Nueva York. Moví mis cosas a La Casa del Rock. Volví a la escuela. El mundo no terminó.

Durante el primer par de semanas, Katniss y yo nos enviamos esos épicos e-mails. Los suyos eran todos sobre Nueva York, sus clases, música, escuela. Los míos eran sobre las reuniones de las disqueras. Johana había organizado un montón de presentaciones alrededor de acción de gracias – y teníamos algunos ensayos que hacer entonces, porque yo no había tocado una guitarra en meses – pero, por la insistencia de Cato, estuvimos viendo los negocios primero. Estábamos viajando a Seattle y Los Ángeles para conocer a los ejecutivos de las disqueras. A su vez algunos chicos de A&R, estaban viniendo a Oregón a vernos. Le dije a Katniss sobre las promesas que habían hecho, como cada uno de ellos dijeron que afinarían el sonido y nos llevarían al estrellato.

Cada uno de nosotros, en la banda, trato de mantenerse, pero era difícil no tratar de inhalar su polvo de estrellas.

Cada noche, Katniss y yo hablábamos por teléfono antes de que ella se fuera a la cama. Ella estaba usualmente cansada, así que las charlas no eran largas; una oportunidad para oír la voz del otro, de decir "te amo" en tiempo real.

Una noche, en la tercera semana del semestre, llamé un poco tarde, porque íbamos a reunirnos con los representantes de A&R para cenar en Portland, en un conocido restaurante y todo estaba retrasado. Cuando mi llamada fue al buzón de voz, supuse que ella ya se había ido a dormir.

Pero al día siguiente, no hubo e-mail de ella.

- _Perdón que me retrasé. ¿Stas molesta cnmigo?-_ Le envié

- No – aunque escueta, ella respondió de inmediato. Y yo me sentí aliviado.

Sin embargo esa noche llame a tiempo, y la llamada fue al buzón de voz. Y al otro día, el e-mail de Katniss eran dos cortantes palabras, algo sobre la orquesta poniéndose muy intensa. Entonces la justifiqué. Las cosas se estaban empezando a calentar. Ella estaba en Juilliard, después de todo. Su chelo no tenía Wi-fi. Y además se trataba de Katniss, la chica conocida por practicar ocho horas diarias.

Pero luego, yo comencé a llamar a horas diferentes, despertando temprano, para poder hablar con ella antes de clases, llamándola durante el tiempo de la cena. Y mis llamadas seguían yendo al buzón de voz. Nunca me las devolvía. No contestaba mis mensajes tampoco. Seguía enviándome e-mails, aunque no todos los días. E incluso, aunque los míos, estaban cada vez mas llenos de preguntas _"¿Por qué no contestas tu móvil? ¿Lo perdiste? ¿Estás bien?" _sus respuestas minimizaban todo. Ella solamente decía que estaba ocupada.

Decidí ir a visitar a sus abuelos. Yo había vivido con ellos cinco meses, mientras Katniss se recuperaba y había prometido visitarlos frecuentemente, pero lo había incumplido. Se me hizo difícil estar en esa vieja casa con corrientes de aire con sus galerías de fotos fantasmas. – Una foto de los padres de Kat, una desgarradora foto de Katniss de doce años, leyéndole a Prim en sus rodillas – Sin Katniss junto a mí, pero con su contacto cada vez más escaso, necesitaba respuestas.

La primera vez que fui ese otoño, La abuela de Katniss me contó al oído, algo sobre el estado de su jardín, y luego se fue a su invernadero, dejándome sentado en la cocina con el abuelo. El nos había preparado una taza de café a ambos. No dijimos mucho, así que todo lo que se podía oír, era el horno de leña crujir. El solamente me miró, de una manera tan triste que inexplicablemente me hizo querer arrodillarme al pie de su silla y poner mi cabeza en su regazo.

Fui un par de veces más, incluso después de que Katniss hubiera cortado su contacto conmigo totalmente y siempre era así. Me sentía mal, pretendiendo que yo era como un trabajador social allí, cuando en realidad estaba esperando por algunas noticias, por algunas explicaciones.

No, lo que yo en verdad estaba esperando era no ser el único. Quería que dijeran _"Katniss ha dejado de llamarnos. ¿Ella ha estado en contacto contigo?"_ Pero por supuesto eso nunca sucedió, porque eso nunca pasaría.

El tema era, que no necesitaba ninguna confirmación de los abuelos de Katniss. Creo que sabía desde la segunda noche, cuando mi llamada fue al buzón de voz, que era el final de la línea para mí. En definitiva ¿Yo no se lo había dicho? ¿No me había parado sobre su cuerpo y prometido que haría todo si ella vivía, incluso si eso significaba dejarla ir? El hecho de que ella había estado en coma, cuando yo dije esto, que no había despertado en tres días, y que ninguno de nosotros haya mencionado lo que yo había dicho, parecía casi irrelevante.

La cosa era, que no podría hacer lo que ella hizo. Yo nunca había dejado a una chica con tanta brutalidad. Ni siquiera cuando hice el asunto del groupie, siempre había escoltado a la chica del día fuera del hotel, a la limosina, o a donde fuera. Le daba un casto beso en la mejilla y decía "gracias, eso fue muy divertido" o una nota con similar mensaje en ella. Y eso era a una groupie. Katniss y yo habíamos estado juntos por más de dos años y si, fue un romance de secundaria, pero seguía siendo la clase de romance donde yo pensaba que estábamos buscando una manera de hacerlo para siempre, esa clase, de que nos encontraríamos cinco años después y ella ya no fuera una clase de prodigio del chelo y yo no fuera parte de una banda de rock en ascenso – o nuestras vidas no se hubieran alejado- estaba seguro de que lo hubiera sido.

Me he dado cuenta que hay un mundo de diferencias entre saber que algo sucedió, incluso sabiendo porque sucedió, y creerlo. Porque cuando ella cortó el contacto, sí, yo sabía lo que había sucedido. Pero me tomó un largo, largo tiempo creerlo.

Algunas veces, yo todavía no lo creía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

**Hola. Nuevo capítulo. Es increíble, pero yo sigo sufriendo con él .Veremos como sigue esto .En el siguiente volvemos a la cena, y al presente.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-**

**Capítulo IX**

**El cañón de la pistola, gira uno dos tres**

**Ella dice que te tengo que escoger: escogerte a ti o a mí,**

**El metal en la frente, la explosión es ensordecedora**

**Lamo la sangre que me cubre**

**Ella es la última en pie**

**Roulette - Daño colateral, pista 11**

Después que terminamos la cena, empecé a ponerme nervioso, porque chocábamos uno con otro. Hasta aquí, hicimos las cosas dignamente y nos mantuvimos cerca, para ponernos al día. ¿Entonces qué falta excepto despedirnos? No estoy listo para eso. Estoy bastante seguro que ya no habrá más comentarios, no al menos de parte de Katniss, y me voy a tener que ir en los recuerdos de esta noche por el resto de mi vida, entonces me gustaría un poco más que hablar de estacionamientos, artritis y disculpas abortadas.

Toda esta situación, que cada cuadra que caminamos Katniss no llame a gritos un taxi, o pida disculpas y diga buenas noches, me hace sentir en un constante estado de ejecución. La noche es silenciosa, y en el sonido de mis pisadas en el pavimento, casi puedo oír la palabra "indulto" haciendo eco por las calles de la ciudad.

Caminamos en silencio por un tramo de la Novena Avenida, que es mas silenciosa si cabe, y más llena de basura. Por debajo de un puente húmedo un grupo de sujetos sin hogar estaba acampando. Uno preguntó por algo de cambio. Le arrojé una moneda de diez. Un bus pasó, echando una nube de gas por el tubo de escape.

Katniss señaló el otro lado de la calle.

- Esa es la Terminal de Buses Port Authority – dijo

Solo asentí sin estar completamente seguro si ahora íbamos a discutir sobre las estaciones de bus de la misma forma que hicimos con los estacionamientos. O si ella estaba planeando enviarme lejos.

Y entonces, mientras cavilaba que decir, su voz me trajo de regreso…

- Hay una bolera dentro – me dijo

- ¿En la estación de bus?

- Loco ¿Verdad? – Exclamo repentinamente animada – No lo podía creer tampoco cuando lo encontré. Venía a casa de visitar a Madge en Boston una noche y me perdí buscando la salida y ahí estaba. Me recordó a la caza de huevos en la Pascua. ¿Recuerdas como Prim y yo solíamos ponernos sobre eso?

Recordé como Katniss solía ponerse con eso. Ella tenía debilidad por cualquier fiesta asociada a dulces, especialmente haciéndolo divertido para Prim. Una pascua, ella laboriosamente había coloreado a mano huevos cocidos y los había escondido por todo el patio para la caza de Prim de la mañana siguiente. El problema fue que llovió toda la noche y sus coloridos huevos se habían vuelto grisáceos. Katniss había llorado decepcionada, pero Prim prácticamente se había meado de la emoción, los huevos, dijo, no eran huevos de Pascua, eran huevos de dinosaurio.

- Si, lo recuerdo – dije

- Todo el mundo ama la ciudad de Nueva York por distintas razones. La cultura. La mezcla de personas. El ritmo. La comida. Pero para mí, es como una épica caza de huevos de Pascua. Siempre estas encontrando esas pequeñas sorpresas en cada esquina. Cómo ese jardín. El restaurante griego, esa bolera en la terminal de buses. Ya sabes… - se detuvo

- ¿Qué? – pregunté

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

- Probablemente tienes algo mejor que hacer esta noche. Un club. Un séquito con el cual encontrarte.

Rodé mis ojos.

- No tengo un séquito, Katniss – las palabras salieron más fuerte de lo que quería.

- No lo quise decir como un insulto. Solo asumí que todas esas estrellas de rock, famosos, viajaban en grupo.

- Deja de asumir, sigo siendo yo – _más o menos._

Ella parecía sorprendida. Quizá soné demasiado como el viejo Peeta, su antiguo novio.

- De acuerdo. ¿Entonces no tienes un lugar al que necesites ir?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

- ¿No tienes que ir a dormir?

- No hago mucho de eso en estos días. Puedo dormir en el avión.

- Entonces… - Katniss patea un pedazo de basura con su pie y recién ahí me di cuenta que todavía _estaba nerviosa – _Vamos a una caza urbana de huevos de Pascua. – Se detiene para buscar mis ojos, para ver si había entendido lo que quiso decir. – Te mostraré todas las esquinas secretas de la ciudad que yo tanto amo.

- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunto. E instantáneamente quiero patearme el trasero. _Ya tienes tu indulto, ahora ¡cállate! _Sin embargo, creo que es porque parte de mí en realidad quería saber. Si tengo claro, de él porque fui a su concierto esta noche, pero estoy aun confundido de porque me llamo ella, y porque aún estoy aquí.

- Porque me gustaría mostrarte – simples palabras. La miro esperando que termine de elaborar la respuesta. Sus cejas se unen, mientras trata de explicar. Luego parece rendirse y se encoge de hombros. Luego de un instante trata de nuevo.: - También porque no me voy exactamente de Nueva York, pero algo así. Voy a Japón mañana, para dar dos conciertos allí y luego uno en Corea. Vuelvo a Nueva York una semana y después comienzo el tour, que me alejara cuarenta semanas del año, entonces….

- ¿No hay mucho tiempo para cazar huevos?

- Algo así.

- ¿Así que sería tu recorrido de despedida? - _¿De Nueva York? ¿De mi? Quisiera preguntar, pero no puedo._

- Esa, es una manera de verlo, supongo – argumentó Katniss

Me detengo, como si en realidad tuviera que considerarlo. Como si estuviera midiendo mis opciones. Cómo si su invitación, no fuera lo mejor que pudo pasar. Luego me encogí de hombros y puse en marcha un buen show.

- Seguro ¿Por qué no?

Pero todavía dudo un poco acerca de la estación de bus, así que me puse entre las sombras, y los lentes de sol antes de entrar. Katniss me condujo por camino de baldosas de color naranja. El olor a desinfectante de pino, no lograba cubrir el olor a orina, luego por una serie de escaleras, pasando kioscos de periódicos y locales de comida rápida, luego más escalones, hasta una señal de neón: _Bolera Tiempo Libre_.

- Aquí estamos – dijo entre tímida y orgullosamente – Después de aquella vez que lo encontré de casualidad, había adquirido el hábito de venir, cada vez que vengo a la estación. Y luego empecé a venir para pasar el rato. Algunas veces ordeno nachos y miro a las personas jugar.

- ¿Por qué no juegas?

Katniss inclinó su cabeza a un lado, luego se tocó el codo.

Ahh su codo. Su talón de aquiles. La única parte de su cuerpo que, parecía, no haberse lastimado en el accidente, no había estado enyesado, no lo habían juntado con clavos o puntos, o tocados por injertos de piel. Pero cuando comenzó a tocar el chelo otra vez, en un intento de ponerse al día consigo misma, su codo había empezado a doler. Le tomaron rayos X, pero no le habían encontrado nada. Los médicos dijeron que podía ser un nervio contraído ó un moretón, que debía descansar de las prácticas, cosa que había enojado a Katniss. Ella dijo, que si no podía tocar, no le quedaba nada. ¿_Qué hay de mí_? Recordé que había pensado, aunque nunca lo había dicho. De cualquier forma, ella había ignorado a los doctores y había seguido tocando con el dolor o se había mejorado o ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

- Traté de traer a algunas personas de Juilliard algunas veces, pero no les gustó. Pero no importa – me dijo – es el lugar que amo. Es totalmente secreto aquí arriba. No necesito jugar para apreciarlo.

_¿Así que tu novio, el del jardín del edén, es demasiado intelectual para comidas grasientas y bolos, uh?_

Katniss y yo, solíamos jugar bolos en Oregón, algunas veces solos los dos, otras veces, con la familia de Kat. Los padres de Katniss eran grandes jugadores, parte de toda la cosa retro de Denny. Incluso Prim, podía darle_. Te guste o no, Katniss Everdeen, tienes algo retorcido en tu ADN, gracias a tu familia. Y tal vez, gracias a mí._

- Podríamos jugar ahora - sugerí

Katniss sonrió ante la oferta. Luego se tocó el codo y sacudió la cabeza.

- No tienes que jugar - explico - Yo jugaré. Tú puedes mirar. Solo para que consigas todo el efecto. O puedo jugar por los dos. Parece como si debieras jugar aquí, junto a mí. Que esto sea el recorrido de despedida.

-¿Harías eso por mí? - Y fue la sorpresa en su voz lo que me atrapó.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no? Hace años que no juego. - Eso no era del todo verdad. Hace un tiempo Clove y yo fuimos a jugar bolos por una cosa de caridad. Pagamos veinte mil por rentar una línea por una hora, por una buena causa y luego ni siquiera jugamos. Solo bebimos champaña, mientras Clove chismoseaba. Quiero decir, ¿Quien toma champaña en una línea de bolos?

Dentro de _Tiempo Libre_, olía como a cerveza. Y cera. Y Hot Dogs y desinfectante de zapatos. Es a lo que una bolera debiera oler. Las líneas estaban llenas de inusuales y poco atractivos grupos de trabajadores. Que en realidad parecían jugar por el bien de los bolos. No nos miraron dos veces, en realidad, no nos miraron ni una. Nos compré una línea y nos rente un par de zapatos para cada uno. Tratamiento completo aquí.

Katniss estaba prácticamente mareada, mientras se probaba los de ella y seleccionó una bola de 8 libras rosada, para que juegue en su nombre.

- ¿Que hay acerca de los nombres? - preguntó

De nuevo al pasado. Solíamos elegir cada uno nombres de músicos, por tanto ella iría por una cantante de punk de la vieja escuela y yo escogería un músico clásico.

Joan y Frederick ó Debbie y Ludwing.

- Tú escoges - Dije. Porque no estaba seguro de cuanto del pasado estaba bien revivir. Hasta que vi los que eligió. Y casi me caigo. Kay y Denny.

Cuando nota mi expresión, se ve avergonzada.

- También les justaba jugar a los bolos. – se apuró a explicar y cambio rápidamente los nombres a Pat y Lenny. - _¿Cómo es eso? _– pregunta demasiado alegre.

_Dos mensajes mórbidos, después de lo mórbido_, pienso yo. Mi mano está temblando de nuevo, mientras me dirijo a la línea con la bola rosa de "Pat" lo que podría explicar, porque solo derribo ocho pinos. A Katniss parece no importarle, ella grita con alegría.

- El que queda es mío – grita ella, luego se contiene un poco y mira hacia abajo - : Gracias por rentarme zapatos. Bonito detalle.

- No hay problema.

- ¿Cómo es que nadie te reconoce aquí? – pregunta ella

- Es una cosa de contexto.

- Tal vez podrías quitarte los lentes de sol. Es difícil hablarte con ellos puestos.

Olvidé que tenía puestos los lentes de sol y me sentí estúpido por ello y también por tener que usarlos en primer lugar. Me los quité.

- Mejor – dice Kat – No sé porque los músicos clásicos, piensan que los bolos son basura blanca. Es tan divertido.

No sé por qué esto de los Nerdos-de-Juilliard versus el-resto-de-nosotros me hacía sentir tanta emoción, pero lo hacía, derribe los dos pinos restantes de Katniss. Ella festeja ruidosamente.

- ¿Te gusto? ¿Juilliard? – Pregunté - ¿Fue todo lo que esperabas que fuera?

- No – dice ella – y de nuevo siento este extraño sentimiento de victoria. Pero solo hasta que dice – Fue mejor.

- Oh

- Aunque no empezó de esa manera, fue bastante difícil en el comienzo.

- Eso no es sorpresivo sabes, considerando todas las cosas.

- Ese fue el problema "considerando todas las cosas" eran demasiadas cosas para considerar. Cuando llegué era como todo el mundo; la gente era demasiado considerada. Mi compañera era tan considerada que no podía mirarme sin llorar.

_Recuerdo el exceso de simpatía por ella. Conseguí apartarlo un par de semanas de ella._

- Todas mis compañeras eran las reinas del melodrama. Me cambie tantas veces el primer año antes de dejar los dormitorios ¿Sabías que he vivido en ocho lugares diferentes aquí? Eso debe ser una clase de record.

- Considéralo una práctica para estar en la carretera.

- ¿Te gusta estar en el camino?

- No – rotundo

- ¿De verdad? Ver todos esos lugares. Pensé que amarías eso.

- Todo lo que veo es el hotel, el lugar y el campo borroso detrás de la ventana del bus.

- ¿Nunca paseas?

Los chicos de la banda lo hacen. Salen en esos tour VIP, visitan el coliseo romano antes de que lo abran para el público y cosas como esas. Podría acompañarlos, pero significaría salir con la banda, así que solo terminaba encerrado en el hotel.

- Por lo general no hay tiempo – mentí – Así que estabas diciendo que tenías problemas con tus compañeras – _No quieras saber de mí Katniss. _Entonces continúa_._

- Si – dice - : Demasiada simpatía. Era así con todo el mundo, incluida la facultad, quienes estaban un poco nerviosos a mí alrededor. Cuando en realidad, debería hacer sido todo lo contrario, es casi como un rito de paso, cuando tomas la orquesta por primera vez para tener tu obra dividida en partes – básicamente para resaltarla – en frente de todos. Y les pasó a todos. Excepto a mí. Era como si fuera invisible. Nadie se animaba a criticarme. Y créeme, no era porque tocara maravillosamente.

- Tal vez así era – digo. Me acerco un poco y seco mis manos en el ventilador.

- No. No lo era. Cuando comienzas, uno de los cursos que debes tomar es Análisis de cuarteto de cuerdas. Y uno de sus profesores es este tipo Lemsky. Es un pez gordo en el departamento. Además es ruso. Imagina toda clase de estereotipos crueles que puedas y ese es él. Es decir, un arrugado hombrecito salido de Dostoievski. Mi papá lo habría amado. Después de un par de semanas me llamó a su oficina. Por lo general esta no es una buena señal.

- Esta sentado detrás de este viejo escritorio con papeles y partituras apiladas. Y comienza a hablarme de su familia. Judíos en Ucrania. Luego a través de la segunda guerra mundial. Luego dice, todas las personas tienen dificultades en su vida. Todos sienten dolor. Aquí la facultad te mima por lo que pasaste. Yo sin embargo, soy de la opinión que si hacemos eso, es preferible que ese accidente de auto te hubiera matado porque asfixiaremos tu talento. ¿Quieres que hagamos eso?

- Y no sabía cómo responder, así que solo me quedé ahí. Pero pronto el me grito ¿¡Lo quieres!? ¿Quieres que te asfixiemos? Y me las arreglé para emitir un "no", luego de lo cual él dice: _Bien. _Para después prácticamente, echarme con su bastón.

_Puedo pensar en algunos lugares, donde me gustaría golpear a ese tipo con el bastón._

Tomó mi bola y la arrojo por la línea. Golpea la formación de pinos con un estruendoso _Tuawck_ y los pinos salen volando en todas direcciones.

Cuando regreso donde esta Katniss, estoy más calmado.

- Buena esa – dice ella, mientras yo estoy soltando – ¡Tu profesor suena como un imbécil!

- Cierto no es la persona más sociablemente agraciada. Y estuve asustada esta vez, pero mirando atrás creo que fue uno de los días más importantes de mi vida. Porque él fue la primera persona que no me dio un pase.

Me di la vuelta agradecido, por tener una razón para alejarme y que no pueda ver la mirada en mi rostro. Tiro su bola rosa por la línea, pero se desvía a la derecha y solo derribo siete pinos. Me quedan tres. Solo tomaré uno la próxima vez, así quedamos igualados. A propósito en mi siguiente tiro fallo y derribo seis.

- Así que unos días después en Orquesta – continúa – mi **Glissando** se desmonta no muy amablemente

Ella sonríe, inundada de recuerdos felices de su humillación.

- No hay nada como una flagelación pública- digo

- ¿Cierto? Fue genial, fue como la mejor terapia del mundo.

La miro "terapia" alguna vez fue una palabra prohibida.

A Katniss le habían asignado un consejero de duelo en el hospital y rehabilitación, pero una vez que abandonó el hospital y volvimos a casa, se rehusó a ver a nadie. Algo que Madge y yo habíamos argumentado en contra. Pero Katniss había clamado que hablar sobre su familia muerta por una hora, una vez por semana no era terapéutico.

- Una vez que pasó, era como si todos en la facultad se relajaran a mi alrededor – me dice ella – Lemsky me hizo trabajar extra duro. No tenía tiempo libre. No había otra vida que el chelo. En los veranos tocaba en festivales. Aspen. Marlboro. Luego Lemsk y Gale, me presionaron para audicionar en el programa de Concierto de Jóvenes Artistas, lo que fue una locura. Eso hace que entrar a Juilliard fuera un juego para niños. Pero lo hice. Y entré. Por eso estaba esta noche en Carnegie. Los chicos de veinte, no suelen tocar en recitales en Zankell Hall. Y eso solo abrió más puertas. Tengo manager ahora. Agentes interesados en mí. Y es por eso que Lemsky presionó para la graduación temprana. Dijo que ya estaba lista para viajar. Aunque no sé si tenga razón.

- Por lo que oí hoy tiene razón.

Su rostro luce repentinamente tan ansioso, tan joven, que casi duele.

- ¿Realmente lo crees? He estado tocando en festivales y recitales, pero esto sería diferente. Esa seré yo por mi cuenta, o haciendo solos por unas pocas noches con una orquesta o un cuarteto o un conjunto de música de cámara – sacude su cabeza - , Algunos días creo que debería encontrar un puesto permanente en una orquesta, tener cierta continuidad, como la que tú tienes con la banda. Tiene que ser muy cómodo siempre estar con Johana, Cato y Marvel..

El escenario cambia, pero los músicos no cambian. Pienso en la banda. En el avión cruzando el Atlántico, mientras nosotros hablamos –un océano, la menor de las cosas que nos separan ahora – Y pienso en Katniss, en la manera en que toco en el Dvorak, en lo que todas las personas estaban diciendo después de que dejo el escenario.

- No. No deberías hacer eso. Eso sería desperdiciar tu talento.

- Ahora suenas como Lemsky.

- Genial

Katniss ríe otra vez. – Oh, se que parece un tipo duro, pero sospecho que en el fondo está haciendo esto porque cree que al darme una oportunidad en la carrera, llenará algún vacío.

Katniss se detiene y me mira, sus ojos fijos en mí, buscando y rebuscando.

- Pero no tiene que darme la carrera, eso no llena el vacío, ¿entiendes eso verdad? Siempre entendiste eso.

De repente toda la mierda del día viene rebotando de vuelta, Delly y Clove, el embarazo, Shuffle, y los amenazantes sesenta y siete días de hoteles separados, incómodos silencios y tocar con una banda que ya no me apoyaba.

Y es como _¿Katniss no lo entiendes? La música es el vacío y tú eres la razón de eso._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

**Glissando: es un efecto sonoro consistente en pasar de un sonio a otro, haciendo oír todos los sonidos intermedios posibles según la característica del instrumento.**

**Hola. Llegó la actualización. A ver que les pareció. En el próximo volvemos al pasado.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Hola. El capitulo llegó antes! Espero que les guste, si es así, se aceptan reviews como intercambio jeje ;)**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Capítulo X**

_Shooting Star_ había sido siempre una banda con un código – sentimientos primero, negocios segundo - por lo que no le había dado a la banda mucha importancia, no había considerado sus sentimientos, ó sus resentimientos, acerca de mi larga partida. Imagine que ellos entenderían mi ausencia y mi alejamiento, sin tener que explicarlo.

Después de salir de mi nube, escribí las primeras diez canciones, llame a Johana, quien le organizó a la banda una cena-reunión. Durante la cena nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa en el club, que era llamada así porque Johana había tomado una horrible mesa de comedor de madera de 1970 que encontró en la vereda y la había cubierto con volantes de la banda y alrededor de mil capas de laca, lo que se asemejaba mucho a los del interior de un club.

En primer lugar, me disculpé por ir con Katniss. Luego saqué mi portátil y les puse las grabaciones de las cosas nuevas que había estado escribiendo. Los ojos de Johana y Marvel, se agrandaron. Se les caía la comida de la boca, con cada nuevo tema que se oía: Bridge, Dust, Stitch, Roulette, Anímate.

- Amigo, pensábamos que estabas encerrado, trabajando en alguna basura y suspirando, pero has sido productivo – dijo Marvel – Esta mierda rockea.

- Así es – Asintió Johana – y es hermoso también. Debe haber sido catártico- Dijo ella acercándose para apretar mi mano – Me encantaría leer las letras, ¿las tienes en tu computadora?

- Escritas en papel en casa. Las transcribiré y te las enviaré por correo electrónico.

- ¿Casa? ¿No es esta tu casa? – preguntó Jo y agregó – Tu habitación es un museo sin tocar ¿Por qué no vuelves?

- No hay mucho que mover. A menos que venda mis cosas.

- Lo hemos intentado, mucho polvo. Ningún comprador – Dijo Marvel – No obstante, hemos estado usando tu cama como perchero – Marvel me soltó una sonrisa. Había cometido el error de decirle lo que pensaba, me estaba empezando a comportar como mi abuelo muerto, con todas sus supersticiones extrañas, como su vehemente creencia de que los sombreros en la cama, son de mala suerte.

- No te preocupes, después quemaremos salvia. – Dijo Jo – Para mi es evidente que Marvel había alertado a los canales de televisión.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es todo esto? – Dijo Cato, golpeando sus uñas contra mi portátil

- Amigo, estas son diez canciones – Dijo Marvel, con un trozo de espinaca colgando entre sus dientes, por su enorme sonrisa – Me corrijo, diez canciones increíblemente buenas. Esto es prácticamente un álbum. Con esto podríamos entrar ya al estudio.

- Estas son solamente las que ya tengo – Interrumpí. Podía notar a Cato, algo molesto, pero no llegaba a discernir porque – Tengo por lo menos diez más por venir. No sé bien lo que está pasando, pero esto es solo un poco saliendo de mí, al igual que las que ya están escritas y grabadas, como alguien que acaba de presionar play. Lo estoy poniendo todo tan rápido como pueda.

- Obedece a la musa – Dijo Johana – ella es un amante inconstante.

- Yo no estoy hablando de las canciones – Dijo Cato – No sé si habrá un álbum. Si alguna disquera todavía nos quiere. Teníamos todo este impulso y él básicamente lo mató.

- El no mató nada – me defendió Johana – Uno, solo han pasado unos cuantos meses. Dos, nuestro álbum _Smiling Simon_ ha estado desgarrando las listas de éxitos indie, recibiendo toneladas de pedidos en las radios de la universidad. Y se de lo que hablo. He estado trabajando del lado de las radios de la universidad, mucho tiempo y bastante bien – continuó – Con entrevistas, y todo, para mantener encendida la brasa.

- Y amigo _Perfect World_, ha cruzado. Ha estado sonando en las estaciones de radio por satélite – Apoyó Marvel – Estoy seguro de que todos los chicos de A&R estarán encantados de vernos.

- No lo sabes – Dijo Cato – Ellos tienen sus tendencias. Cuotas. Los equipos que quieren y mi punto es él – me señaló – Deja la banda sin decir una palabra y regresa tan fresco como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

Cato tenía razón, pero no fue así, no contuve a nadie.

- Mira, lo siento. Todos pasamos por cosas a veces. Pero podías haberme reemplazado si tú querías. Conseguir un nuevo guitarrista y firmar con el sello discográfico.

Hecho un rápido vistazo a los tres, y puedo observar que la opción fue discutida y probablemente vetada por Johana. Shooting Star, era un grupo democrático, siempre tomábamos las decisiones juntos. Pero cuando llegaba el momento, la banda era de Johana. Y era lo justo. Ella empezó y me reclutó para tocar la guitarra después de verme en la ciudad. Entonces había contactado con Marvel y Cato, por lo que un cambio de personal, hubiera sido su llamado. Tal vez era la razón, por la que Cato, había empezado a tocar con otro baterista, bajo el nombre de _Ranch Hand._

- Cato, no sé qué es lo que quieres con todo esto – Dijo Marv - ¿Quieres una caja de bombones? ¿Quieres que Peeta te de un bonito ramo de flores para decirte que lo siente?

- Vete a la mierda, Marvel – Dijo Cato.

- Te voy a comprar las flores –Dije, tratando de bromear – Rosas amarillas. Creo que esas simbolizan amistad. Haré lo que sea necesario. Voy a hacer lo que dije.

- ¿Eso está bien? – Continuó Marvel – Porque ¿Qué carajo, Hombre? Tenemos estas increíbles canciones. Ojalá las hubiera escrito yo, pero lo hizo Peeta. El vino directo. Lo tenemos de vuelta.

Así que tal vez ahora, hagamos buenísima música y a ver a donde nos lleva. Y tal vez, ya sabes, dejar que nuestros niños tengan un poco de alegría en su vida. Así que amigo, el resto es pasado.

…

Las preocupaciones de Cato, resultaron ser sin fundamento. Algunas de las grandes discográficas, que nos habían estado revoloteando en otoño, se habían enfriado un poco con nosotros, pero un puñado de ellas, todavía estaban interesados y cuando nosotros les enviamos los demos de las canciones que se convertirían después, en _Daño Colateral_, ellos enloquecieron y firmamos y estuvimos en el estudio con Gus antes de que nos diéramos cuenta.

Y por un tiempo, las cosas fueron buenas. Marvel y Johana, ambos tenían razón. La grabación de Daño Colateral, fue catártica. Y había alegría. Trabajar con Gus fue intenso, trajo el ruido en nosotros. Nos dijo que tuviéramos miedo de nuestra fuerza bruta y todos corrimos con él. Y fue genial estar en la grabación en Seattle y alojarse en un apartamento corporativo y sentirse como La mierda. Todo parecía bien.

No mucho tiempo después de que el disco salió, empezó la gira. A cinco meses de sudar tinta a través de América del Norte, Europa y Asia, que, al principio pareció ser la cosa más emocionante del mundo. Y que en un principio lo fue, pero también agotador. Y pronto estaba cansado todo el tiempo. Y solo. Había un montón de tiempo vacío, en el cual la echaba de menos. Era del tipo que se encerraba en la habitación del hotel, en la parte trasera de los autobuses turísticos. Empuje a todos, incluso a Johana. Sobre todo a Johana. Ella no era tonta, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y porque. Ella no era una frágil flor, tampoco. Ella se mantuvo detrás de mí. Así que me fue desenterrando, hasta que supongo, se cansó de cavar.

A medida que la gira continuaba, el álbum comenzó a ponerse fuera de control. De un momento a otro Platino. A continuación doble disco de platino. Los conciertos se agotaron, por lo que nuestros promotores, fueron añadiendo shows para satisfacer la demanda. El merchandaising estaba en todas partes: gorras, bolsos, remeras, carteles, stickers, hasta incluso hubo una edición especial de un telescopio de los Shooting Star. Una locura. Los medios empezaron a ponernos el ojo encima. Entrevista tras entrevista. Fue halagador al principio. Las personas se preocupaban tanto por nosotros, para leer lo que teníamos que decir.

Pero de repente algo extraño comenzó a suceder en las entrevistas. El reportero sentaba a la banda abajo en conjunto. Hacía algunas preguntas superficiales, comunes a todos. Y luego al activar el micrófono o la cámara la atención se centraba en mí. Y traté de abrirlo a la banda. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a solicitar entrevistas solo conmigo. Lo rechacé de manera uniforme, hasta que se volvió imposible para nosotros hacer entrevistas de otra forma.

A los cuatro meses de empezar la gira, estábamos en Roma. La revista _Rolling Stone_, había enviado un reportero a pasar unos días con nosotros. Una noche después de un show, estábamos cerrando el bar de un hotel. Era una cena bastante tranquila. Y nos sentamos alrededor, descomprimiéndonos, tomando grapa. Pero entonces el reportero empezó a disparar fuera todas esas preguntas pesadas. Todas para mí. Quiero decir, había alrededor de una docena de personas allí: Johana, Marvel, Cato, Haymitch, los que llevan el equipo, algunas fans y yo, pero este tipo estaba actuando como si fuera yo, la única persona en la habitación.-

- Peeta, ¿Ves a Daño colateral teniendo una sola narrativa?, Si es así, ¿nos puedes contar sobre él? ¿Crees que este disco marca tu crecimiento como compositor? Peeta, has hablado en otras entrevistas, y has dicho que no quieres caer en el "camino de la oscura estrella de rock", pero ¿cómo evitar ahogarte con tu propio humo?

Entonces Cato perdió el control y explotó. Y dijo todas aquellas cosas que tenía guardadas desde que regresé.

- ¡Tú secuestraste la banda! – Me gritó como si hubiésemos estado solo nosotros dos en la habitación, como si no hubiera un reportero allí.- No se trata solo del Show de Peeta Mellark, ya sabes somos una banda. Una unidad. Hay cuatro de nosotros. ¿O vas a olvidar eso, en tu camino al "lado oscuro de estrella de rock"?

- Cato, Vamos – Interrumpió Johana – todos los artistas tienen sus rituales.

El reportero estaba garabateando y comiendo hasta que Haymitch, diplomáticamente dijo que todo el mundo estaba cansado y ahuyentó a todos, pero la banda salió del bar y trató de que Cato y yo hiciéramos las paces. Pero entonces Cato, solo se despachó con una segunda ronda de insultos, diciendo que me había convertido en el centro de atención. Mire a Johana, esperando que saliera en mi defensa, pero ella miraba su bebida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Así que miré a Marvel, pero él negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca pensé que fuera yo, quien dirá esto, pero crezcan, ustedes dos. – Luego se fue. Volví a mirar a Johana suplicante. Ella parecía simpática, pero cansada.

- Cato, estas fuera de sí – Pero luego volvió su cabeza hacia mí y sacudió su cabeza – Sin embargo, Peeta, vamos. Tienes que tratar de verlo desde su perspectiva. Para todos nosotros. Es difícil ser grande, especialmente cuando te has alejado tanto de nosotros. Entiendo el por qué, pero eso no lo hace fácil.

Todos ellos estaban en mi contra. Agite mis manos en clara señal de rendición. Y salí corriendo de allí, extrañamente con lágrimas. En el hall de entrada, está modelo italiana, Rafaella, que había estado colgada con nosotros, estaba esperando un taxi. Ella sonrió cuando me vio. Cuando el taxi llegó, ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándome al interior. Y me fui. Al día siguiente me registre en un hotel diferente al de la banda.

La historia del éxito en Rollingstone . com fue casi de inmediato y en los periódicos, a los pocos días. Nuestra discográfica estaba asustada, cuando lo hicieron nuestros promotores, todos estaban como el demonio, no pagarían si no cumplíamos con nuestros compromisos de conciertos. Haymitch voló como profesional para intentar mediar entre Cato y yo. Fue inútil. Su "genial" idea, un legado que continúa hasta nuestros días, es lo que Marvel denominó como, "el divorcio". Quería continuar el resto de la gira con la banda en un hotel y yo en otro. Y nuestros publicitas decidieron que era mejor, mantenernos a Cato y a mí separados también en las entrevistas, por lo que ahora los reporteros hablan conmigo a solas. ¡Si los cambios han ayudado mucho!

Cuando volvimos de la gira de Daño Colateral, casi abandono la banda. Me fui de la casa que había compartido con Marvel en Portland y también de mi propia casa. Evite a los chicos. Estaba enojado, pero también avergonzado. Yo no entendía bien como, pero lo había arruinado todo. Podría haberlo dejado todo así, pero Johana paso por mi nuevo hogar una tarde, y me pidió que solo tomara mi espacio unos meses para respirar y ver cómo me sentía.

- Cualquier persona se pone un poco loca después del par de años que hemos tenido, sobre todo después del par de años que tú has tenido – dijo ella, conociendo el tema de Katniss – No te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo, solo te estoy pidiendo que _no _hagas algo y a ver cómo te sientes en unos pocos meses.

Luego el álbum comenzó a ganar todos esos premios y después me encontré con Clove y me mude a Los Ángeles y no tuve que lidiar con ellos mucho mas, así que solo terminé siendo absorbido por otra ronda.

Clove es la única que sabe cuán cerca del borde me hizo sentir la gira y lo mal que he estado, temiéndole a la próxima. "Déjalos sueltos" es su solución. Ella cree que tengo algún complejo de culpa, que vengo de origen humilde y todo, y por eso no voy como solista.

- Mira, yo lo entiendo. Es difícil aceptar que mereces los elogios, pero tú sí. Tu escribes las canciones y la mayoría de la música y es por eso que recibes toda la atención. – Me dice - ¡Tú eres el talentoso! No solo una cara bonita. Si esto fuera una película, tu serías la estrella de veinte millones de dólares y ellos los actores de reparto, pero en lugar de eso, obtienes toda una división equitativa. – Dice – Tú no los necesitas, especialmente con todo el dolor que te dan.

Pero para mí no se trata de dinero. Nunca lo ha sido. E ir como solista, no me parece mucho la solución. Solo sería más atención enfocada en mí, solo sería TODA la atención enfocada en mí y eso no es lo que quiero. Además todavía estaría de gira para enfrentarme a la idea de que he estado enfermo físicamente.

- ¿Por qué no llamas al Dr. Aurelius? – Sugirió Clove desde Toronto, donde estaba terminando de grabar su última película. Aurelius, el psicofarmacólogo que me había recomendado la discográfica hace unos meses. - A ver si él te puede dar algo más fuerte. Y cuando vuelvas tenemos que sentarnos con Glim, y en serio hablar de tu carrera como solista. Pero lo tienes que conseguir a través de este tour. Vas a tener que llevar tu reputación de otra manera.

_Hay cosas peores que hacer estallar tu reputación ¿no_? Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Pero no lo dije. Solo llame a Aurelius, consiguió algunos guiones más y me armó de valor para la gira. Supongo que Clove entendía, como yo también entiendo, como todos los que conocía me han entendido, que a pesar de parecer un chico malo, Peeta Mellark hace lo que dice.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

**Hola. Aquí la actualización. Así que ya sabemos porque están así las cosas con la banda y cuando empezaron. ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? En el próximo volvemos al presente.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XI**

**Hay un trozo de plomo donde mi corazón debería latir**

**El doctor dice que es demasiado peligroso sacarlo**

**Será mejor dejarlo ahí.**

**Mi cuerpo creció alrededor de él, un milagro ¡alabado sea!**

**Ahora, si tan solo pudiera pasara a través de la seguridad del aeropuerto.**

**Bullet - Daño Colateral, pista 12**

Katniss no me dice cual es el próximo destino. Dice que es porque es su paseo secreto por Nueva York, debe ser un secreto y luego procede a llevarme hacia la Autoridad Portuaria, abajo, muy abajo por un laberinto de túneles subterráneos.

Y yo la sigo. A pesar de que no me gustan los secretos, a pesar de que creo que Katniss y yo tenemos suficientes secretos entre nosotros dos hasta ahora, y a pesar de que el metro es la cúspide de todos mis temores. Espacios cerrados. Montones de personas. Sin escape. Casi le menciono esto, pero me devuelve lo que le dije antes en los bolos sobre el tema.

- ¿Quién estará esperando ver a Peeta Mellark en el tren a las tres de la mañana? ¿Y sin un séquito? – Me da una sonrisa burlona – Además, debe estar vacío a esta hora, y en mi Nueva York, siempre tomo el tren.

Cuando llegamos a la estación del metro Times Square, el lugar está tan lleno que podría ser un jueves a las cinco de la tarde. Mi campana de alerta comienza a repiquetear. Más aún, cuando llegamos a la plataforma atestada de gente. Me tenso al instante y me acerco a uno de los pilares. Katniss me mira.

- Esto es una mala idea – murmuro, pero mis palabras son ahogadas por el tren.

- Los trenes no funcionan a menudo por las noches, así que debe ser por eso que todos han estado esperando tanto tiempo – Grita Katniss sobre el estruendo – Pero aquí ya viene uno, así que mira, todo está bien.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, ambos vemos que Katniss está equivocada. El vagón está lleno de gente. Personas borrachas. Siento un puñado de miradas sobre mí. Sé que no tengo pastillas, pero necesito un cigarrillo. ¡Ahora! Busco mi mochila.

- No puedes fumar en el tren – Susurra Katniss. Me pregunto cómo lo supo.

- Lo necesito

- Es ilegal

- No me importa. – Si me arrestan al menos estaré en la seguridad de la custodia policial.

De repente toda su la calma se convierte en una explosión – Si la idea es no llamar la atención sobre ti mismo, ¿No crees que esto será contraproducente? – Me tira hacia un rincón.- Hagamos un trato – canturrea y casi espero que acaricie mi cuello como solía hacer cuando me ponía tenso – Solo pasaremos el tiempo aquí, si el tren no se vacía en la calle treinta y cuatro, nos bajaremos.

En la calle treinta y cuatro un grupo de personas se baja y me siento un poco mejor. Y otro tanto se baja en la calle cuarenta. Pero de repente nuestro vagón se llena de adolescentes. Me giro hacia el otro extremo del tren, cerca de la cabina del conductor, de modo que doy la espalda a los pasajeros.

Es difícil para la mayoría de la gente entender, cuan asustado me siento ahora cuando estoy en grandes multitudes de gente, en espacios cerrados. Creo que sería difícil para el yo de hace tres años entenderlo. Pero ese no, nunca tuvo la experiencia de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos en una pequeña tienda de discos en Minneapolis, cuando un hombre me reconoció y gritó mi nombre, fue como ver palomitas de maíz en aceite caliente: primero fue uno, luego el otro, entonces todos explotaron, hasta que todos esos flojos, sentados en la tienda de discos, de repente se convirtieron en una turba, rodeándome y luego empujándome de un lado a otro. No podía respirar. No me podía mover.

Eso apesta, porque me gusta interactuar con los fans cuando me encuentro con ellos individualmente, de verdad. Pero coincidir con un grupo de ellos juntos, en plan enjambre, hace parecer que se olvidan que eres un simple mortal de carne y hueso, magullable e intimidable.

Sin embargo parece que estamos bien en la esquina. Hasta que cometo el fatal error de echar un vistazo por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que nadie me está mirando. Y en esa pequeña fracción de segundo sucede. Atrapo la atención de alguien. Siento el reconocimiento encenderse como una mecha. Casi puedo oler el fósforo en el aire. Entonces todo sucede en cámara lenta. Primero, lo escucho. Se vuelve anormalmente silencio. Y luego hay un bajo zumbido, mientras vuelan las noticias. Escucho mi nombre, en una extraña etapa de susurros que se mueve a través del ruidoso tren. Veo codos empujándose. Veo buscar celulares, tomando bolsos, con fuerzas reunidas y pies arrastrándose. Nada de esto sucede en más de unos cuantos segundos, pero es agonizante. La misma sensación a cuando el primer golpe es lanzado, pero todavía no ha conectado. Un hombre de barba se está preparando para salir de su asiento, abriendo su boca, para decir mi nombre. Sé que no quiere perjudicarme, pero una vez que lo haga, el tren entero estará sobre mí. Treinta segundo hasta que el infierno se desate.

Agarro el brazo de Katniss y tiro de él

- ¡Oww!

Tengo la puerta abierta entre dos vagones y nos empujo al siguiente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dice gritando detrás de mí.

No la escucho. Sigo tirando de ella hacia el otro vagón, y luego a otro, y a otro, hasta que el tren se detiene en una estación, y luego tiro de ella hacia fuera, por la plataforma, hacia las escaleras, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, una parte de mi cerebro advierte que estoy siendo demasiado tosco, pero la otra, no me sirve ni una mierda.

Una vez que llegamos a la calle, sigo tirando de ella unas cuadras más, hasta que estoy seguro que nadie nos está siguiendo. Entonces me detengo.

- ¿Estas tratando de que nos maten? – grita ella

Siento un cerrojo de culpa disparándose a través de mí. Pero arrojo ese cerrojo de regreso a ella.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás tratando de que me ataque una turba?

Miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta que sigo sosteniendo su mano. Katniss lo ve, también. La dejo ir.

- ¿Cuál turba, Peeta? – pregunta en voz baja.

Ella está hablándome ahora, como si yo fuera loco. De la misma manera que lo hace Haymitch cuando tengo uno de mis ataques de pánico. Pero al menos Haymitch nunca me acusaría de fantasear con un ataque de fans. Lo ha visto muchas veces.

- Me reconocieron ahí abajo – murmuro, alejándome de ella

Katniss duda por un momento, entonces corretea para alcanzarme.

- Nadie sabía que eras tú

Su ignorancia, ¡el lujo de la ignorancia!

- El tren entero sabía que era yo

- ¿De que estás hablando, Peeta?

_¿Qué de que estoy hablando? _Estoy hablando de tener fotógrafos acampando enfrente de tu casa. Estoy hablando de no haber ido de compras por dos años. Estoy hablando de no poder dar un paseo sin sentirme como un ciervo en la inauguración de la temporada de caza. Estoy hablando de que cada vez que tengo un resfriado, es publicado en cada periódico como si fuera una adicción.

La miro en las sombras de la ciudad apagada, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y puedo ver que trata de averiguar si me he perdido. Y tengo que luchar contra el impulso, contra este impulso de tomarla por los hombros y estrellarla contra la pared, de algún edificio cercano, hasta que sintamos las vibraciones resonando a través de ambos. Porque de pronto quiero escuchar sus huesos crujir. Quiero sentir la suavidad que ofrece su carne, escuchar su grito de asombro mientras el hueso de mi cadera se estrella contra el de ella. Quiero tirar su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su cuello quede expuesto. Quiero pasar mis manos por sus cabellos hasta que su respiración sea entrecortada. Quiero hacerla llorar y lamer sus lágrimas. Y luego quiero llevar mi boca a la de ella, devorarla en vida, trasmitirle las cosas que no puedo entender.

- ¡Esto es una mierda! ¿A dónde diablos me estabas llevando de todos modos? La adrenalina zumba a través de mí y hace que mi voz suene como un gruñido.

Katniss se ve sorprendida.

- Te lo dije. Te llevo a mis guaridas secretas de Nueva York

- Sí, bueno, estoy un poco harto de secretos. ¿Te importaría decirme a donde vamos? ¿Es esa mucha mierda que pedir?

- Cristo, Peeta, ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un…

¿_Ególatra? ¿Idiota? ¿Narcisista?_ Podría llenar el espacio en blanco con un sin fin de adjetivos que podrían definirme. Todas ellas me las han dicho antes.

- …tipo así? – concluye Katniss

Por un segundo, casi me río ¿tipo? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tiene? Me recuerda a la historia que me contaban mis padres de mí. De cuando era pequeño y me enojaba, me ponía todo exaltado y los maldecía "Tú, tú, tú… pistón!" como si fuera el peor de los insultos, pronunciados jamás.

Pero entonces recuerdo algo más. Una conversación que tuvimos Katniss y yo una noche. Katniss y Madge tenían la costumbre de ordenar todo por simétricas categorías, y Katniss siempre estaba anunciando una nueva. Un día ella me dijo que habían decidido que mi género se dividía en dos ordenadas pilas; hombres, y tipos. Básicamente, todos los santos del mundo eran: Hombres. Los idiotas, los jugadores, los aficionados a los concursos de camisetas mojadas, eran: Tipos. En aquel entonces yo, era un _hombre._

Así que ¿soy un tipo ahora?_ ¡Un tipo! _Dejo que mi dolor se muestre por medio segundo. Katniss me mira con confusión, pero no recuerda nada. Quien dijo que el pasado no está muerto, era un retrasado. Es el futuro el que ya está muerto. Ya está agotado. Toda la noche entera ha sido un error. No me va a dejar rebobinarla. O deshacer los errores que he cometido. O las promesas que he hecho. O tenerla de vuelta. O que ella me tenga de regreso.

Algo ha cambiado en el rostro de Katniss, algún tipo de reconocimiento se ha activado. Porque ella misma se explica, como me llamó "un tipo", porque los tipos siempre necesitan conocer el plan, las direcciones, y en cómo me está llevando ahora hasta el ferry de Staten Island, lo que no es realmente un secreto, pero que es algo que muy pocos ciudadanos de Manhattan hacen, lo que es una lástima, porque hay una increíble vista de la estatua de la Libertad desde la parte superior, el ferry es gratis, y no hay nada en esta ciudad que sea gratis, si estoy preocupado por las multitudes que no podemos olvidar, pero podemos también solo echarle un vistazo, y si no está vacía, y ella está bastante segura que lo estará a esta hora de la noche, podemos regresar antes de que se vaya.

Y no tengo ni idea si recordó la conversación que tuvimos acerca de la distinción de Hombres/Tipos o no, pero ya no importa en realidad. Porque tiene razón. Ahora soy un tipo. Y puedo fijar la noche precisa en que me convertí en uno.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Aquí la actualización. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Me encanta la parte donde actuaría por impulso estrellándola contra la pared y enumerando todo lo que le haría… jeje**

**En el próximo, mas de Peeta y su séquito de fans..**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XII**

Las fanáticas aparecieron de inmediato. O quizá siempre habían estado allí y yo no las había notado. Pero tan pronto como comenzamos la gira, empezaron a zumbar como colibríes, intentando mojar sus picos en las flores de primavera.

Una de las primeras cosas que hicimos, cuando firmamos con el sello, fue contratar a Haymitch como nuestro manager. _Daño Colateral_, saldría en Septiembre, y la disquera planeaba hacer un Tour modesto en el otoño tardío, pero Haymitch tenía ideas diferentes.

- Uds. chicos necesitan de vuelta meter sus piernas en el mar – dijo cuando terminamos de mezclar el álbum – Necesitan regresar a la carretera.

Así que tan rápido como salió el álbum, Haymitch nos organizó una serie de fechas de arriba y abajo por la costa oeste, en clubs donde ya habíamos tocado, para reconectarnos con nuestra base de fans o para recordarles que todavía existimos, y para sentirnos cómodos ante la audiencia de nuevo.

La disquera nos alquilo una camioneta Ecoloni, bastante buena, con camas en la parte trasera y todo, y un trailer para llevar nuestro equipo, pero aparte de eso, no me sentí tan diferente de las presentaciones que siempre habíamos hecho.

Pero era completamente distinto.

De una vez, de inmediato, y por alguna razón, _Anímate_ había despegado, y estaba haciéndose escuchar como un single de éxito. Incluso durante la gira de dos semanas, su momento se estaba construyendo, y mientras ocurría eso, lo podíamos sentir en cada presentación que hacíamos. Fueron incrementando de casi llenas, a llenas, a totalmente agotadas, a filas alrededor de la esquina, hasta llegar a tener guardias en los conciertos. Todo esto en dos semanas.

Y la energía. Era como un cable vivo, como si todos en el show supieran que estábamos allí en el borde y querían ser parte de ello, una parte de nuestra historia. Era como si todos estuviéramos dentro de este gran secreto juntos. Quizá por esta razón eran los mejores conciertos roqueros y frenéticos que alguna vez habíamos dado, toneladas de escenarios, hundiéndose y gente gritando junto con las canciones, aunque nadie ante había escuchado nuestros temas nuevos. Y me sentí bastante bien, bastante reivindicado, porque aunque era solo un asunto de pura suerte que las cosas hayan salido de esta manera, yo no había arruinado la banda, después de todo.

Las fanáticas solo parecían una parte de esta ola de energía, de esta creciente marea de fanatismo. Al principio no pensé en ellas como fanáticas, ya que a muchas de ellas ya las conocía vagamente de la escena. Excepto que antes eran amigables, ahora eran abrasadoras en el coqueteo. Después de una de nuestras primeras presentaciones en San Francisco, esta inconforme chica Viv a quien había conocido por un par de años apareció tras el escenario. Tenía el cabello negro brillante y brazos delgados cubiertos con una cadena maya de tatuajes. Me dio un inmenso abrazo y luego me beso en la boca. Se colgó de mi toda la noche. Su mano siempre en la parte baja de mi espalda.

A esa altura, había estado fuera de servicio por mas de un año. Katniss y yo, bueno, ella había estado en el hospital, después en rehabilitación, e incluso si no hubiera estado cubierta de puntos, yesos y vendas de presión, no había manera. Todas esas fantasías, acerca de baños sexys con esponjas en el hospital, son una broma. No existe un lugar menos excitante que un hospital. El olor es a putrefacción, todo lo contrario al deseo.

Cuando ella regresó a casa, había ido a parar a una habitación del piso inferior, que había sido utilizado como cuarto de costura de la abuela de Katniss, y que habíamos reacondicionado para hacerlo su cuarto. Había habitaciones vacías en el piso superior, pero Katniss todavía andaba con la muleta, no pudo manejar las escaleras al principio y yo no había querido estar tan lejos.

Incluso, aunque estaba pasando todas mis noches en casa de Katniss, nunca me mudé oficialmente de la Casa del Rock, y una noche, un par de meses después de que Katniss regresara a casa de sus abuelos, ella había sugerido que fuéramos allá.

Luego de cenar con Johana y Sara, Katniss me había tironeado a mi habitación. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, se lanzó sobre mí, besándome con su boca completamente abierta, como si estuviera intentando tragarme entero. Me tomo por sorpresa al principio, asustado por este ardor repentino, preocupado de que pudiera herirla, y también, sin realmente querer ver la áspera cicatriz rojiza en su muslo, donde la piel había sido tomada como un injerto para la cicatriz de piel de serpiente en su otra pierna, incluso aunque ella tenía cubierta esa pierna con una venda de presión.

Pero mientras me besaba, mi cuerpo había empezado a despertarse con ella, y con eso, mi mente se fue también. Nos recostamos en mi colchón, pero justo cuando las cosas se habían encaminado, ella había empezado a llorar. No lo pude notar al principio, porque los pequeños sollozos eran iguales a los pequeños gemidos que había estado dando minutos antes. Pero pronto crecieron en intensidad. Algo horrible, como un sonido animal, saliendo de adentro de ella. Pregunté si la había herido, pero dijo que no era eso y me pidió que dejara la habitación. Cuando salió completamente vestida, ella había pedido que la llevara a casa.

Ella había intentado empezar las cosas de nuevo conmigo otra vez. Una noche de verano, un par de semanas antes de que saliera para Juilliard. Sus abuelos habían salido a visitar a su tía Diane, así que teníamos la casa para nosotros esa noche, y Katniss había sugerido que durmiéramos en una de las habitaciones de arriba ya que para ese entonces las escaleras no eran un problema para ella. Había sido excitante. Habíamos abierto las ventanas y habíamos pateado lejos un antiguo edredón, y simplemente nos metimos debajo de las sábanas. Recuerdo haberme sentido muy consciente de mi mismo, compartiendo una cama con ella después de todo este tiempo. Así que había agarrado un libro, y acomodé una pila de almohadas para que Katniss colocara su pierna, como le gustaba hacerlo de noche.

- No estoy lista para dormir – había dicho ella, corriendo un dedo por mi brazo desnudo.

Se había inclinado a besarme, pero no el casto beso de las buenas noches, era un beso profundo, rico y exploratorio. Había empezado a besarla de regreso. Pero entonces, recordé esa noche en la Casa del Rock, el sonido de ese gemido animal, la mirada de miedo en sus ojos cuando había salido de la habitación. De ninguna manera la enviaría de nuevo a ese hoyo de gusano. De ninguna manera yo iba a hundirme de nuevo en ese hoyo de gusano.

…

Sin embargo esa noche en San Francisco, con la mano de Viv jugando en la parte inferior de mi espalda, estaba dispuesto a seguir. Pase la noche en su apartamento, y ella vino conmigo a la mañana siguiente para desayunar con la banda antes de que nos fuéramos hasta nuestra siguiente parada.

- Llámame la próxima vez que estés en la ciudad – susurró en mi oído mientras partíamos.

- De vuelta al ruedo mi hermano – Dijo Marvel, chocando los cinco conmigo, mientras conducíamos la camioneta hacía el sur.

- Si, felicitaciones –Dijo Johana un poco triste – Nada más no lo restriegues – Sara recientemente había terminado la escuela de leyes y estaba trabajando para una organización de derecho humanos. No más "dejarle todo a Johana en la gira"

- Solo porque tú y Cato estén enrollados, no vengas a quejarte con nosotros – Dijo Marvel- Tiempo de gira es tiempo de juego, ¿cierto hombre salvaje?

- ¿Hombre Salvaje? – preguntó Johana - ¿Así es como va a ser?

- Nop – Dije convencido

- Hey, si el nombre encaja… - Dijo Marvel. – Menos mal que llegué Fred Meyer por la bolsa barata de condones antes de irnos.

En Los Ángeles había otra chica esperando. Y en San Diego, otra. Pero ninguna de ellas se sentía sucia. Ellie, la chica en Los Ángeles, era una vieja amiga; y Laina, la de San Diego, era una excelente estudiante, inteligente, sexy y mayor. Nadie tenía ilusiones de que estas aventuras fueran a llevar a un gran romance.

No fue sino hasta el segundo concierto de la gira, que conocí una chica, de la que nunca supe el nombre. Me di cuenta de ella desde el escenario. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en mí durante toda la presentación y no paró de mirarme. Me estaba asustando, pero también excitándome. Quiero decir, prácticamente estaba desvistiéndome con los ojos. No podías evitar sentirte poderoso y excitado, y se sentía bien sentirse tan obviamente querido de nuevo.

Nuestra disquera estaba dándonos una fiesta de lanzamiento de CD luego del concierto, solo se podía entrar con invitación. No esperaba verla allí. Pero luego de un par de horas, allí estaba ella, caminando hacia mí, en un diminuto traje que iba entre prostituta y súper modelo: falda recortada, botas que podían doblar las armas de grado militar.

Camino directo hacia mí y en un tono, nada bajo anunció: He venido todo el camino desde Inglaterra para tener sexo contigo.

Y luego de decir eso, me tomó de la mano y me guió afuera, a través de la puerta, hacia su habitación de hotel.

La siguiente mañana fue rara como ninguna de las otras mañanas había sido. Caminé con vergüenza hacia el baño. Me vestí rápidamente, y traté de escabullirme, pero ella estaba justo allí, empacada y lista para irse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté

- Yéndome contigo – dijo ella como si fuera muy obvio

- ¿Yendo conmigo adonde?

- A Portland, amor.

En Portland era nuestro último concierto y una especie de bienvenida a casa, ya que todos vivíamos allí ahora. Ya no más en una casa comunal del Rock. Johana y Sara estaban consiguiendo su propio lugar. Cato se estaba mudando con su novia. Y Marvel y yo estábamos alquilando una casa juntos.

Pero todavía, todos seguíamos en la misma área, con una distancia caminable entre nosotros y con el lugar de ensayos que ahora alquilamos.

- Vamos en una camioneta, no en un autobús de gira – Le dije, mirando mis converse.- Y Portland es el último concierto. Una clase de cosa de familiares y amigos. No deberías venir.

Y no eres mi amor.

Ella frunció el ceño y cerré la puerta, pensando que era último que sabría de ella. Pero cuando aparecí para la prueba de sonido en Portland, ella estaba allí, esperando por mi en la Satyrcon. Le dije que se fuera, lo acepto, no muy amablemente. Pero había sido claro con ella, no la quería allí. Estaba entre las líneas de: _Hay un nombre para esto y se llama acoso._ Fui un imbécil, lo sé, pero estaba cansado. Le había pedido que no viniera. Y me estaba asustando bastante. No solamente ella. Cuatro chicas en dos semanas estaban revolviendo mi cabeza. Necesitaba estar solo.

- ¡Ay por favor! piérdete Peeta. No eres ni siquiera una maldita estrella de Rock aún, así que deja de actuar como un idiota dándoselas de importante. Y ni siquiera estuviste tan bien – Esto último, lo grito frente a todos.

Así que hice que los guardias la sacaran. Ella se fue gritando insultos hacia mi persona, mi incapacidad sexual, mi ego.

- Hombre salvaje ciertamente – Dijo Johana, levantando una ceja.

- Si – Dije sintiéndome lo opuesto a un hombre salvaje, realmente quería meterme en mi habitación y esconderme. No lo sabía todavía, pero una vez que la gira real comenzó – a la que la disquera nos envió luego de que saliera el álbum a la venta, unos afanosos cinco meses de entradas agotadas y fanáticas en abundancia – todo lo que quería hacer era esconderme.

Dadas mis tendencias solitarias, pensarías que había aprendido a mantenerme alejado de las muestras gratis de cariño ofrecidas tan constantemente. Pero luego de los conciertos, anhelaba la conexión. Anhelaba piel, el sabor a sudor de una mujer. Si no podía ser el de ella, entonces cualquiera serviría… por un par de horas. Sin embargo, había aprendido una lección, ya no mas invitadas por la noche.

Así que esa noche en Seattle, pudo haber sido la primera vez que me volvía hombre, pero no sería la última.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

**Hola. Aquí la actualización. En el próximo, otra vez al presente. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XIII**

_**El coco duerme en tu lado de la cama**_

_**Susurra en mi oído, "estas mejor muerto"**_

_**Llena mis sueños con sirenas y luces de arrepentimiento**_

_**Me besa gentilmente cuando me despierto con un dulce.**_

_**¡Boo! – Daño Colateral, Pista 3**_

Aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, voy con Katniss al ferry de todas maneras. Porque ¿Qué mas voy a hacer? Lanzar una rabieta porque ella no ha mantenido un catálogo actualizado de cada conversación que hayamos tenido alguna vez. _Se llama seguir adelante_.

Y ella tiene razón con eso de que el ferry está muerto. A las cuatro y media de la mañana, no hay mucha demanda para Staten Island. Había quizá una docena de personas sentadas en el piso de las escaleras. Un trío de rezagados está acostado en un banco, repasando la noche, pero mientras pasamos a su lado, una de las chicas, levanta su cabeza y me mira fijamente.

Luego, le pregunta a su amigo: - Amigo, ¿Ese era Peeta Mellark?

El amigo ríe

- Si, y a su lado está Britney Spears ¿Por qué diablos estaría Peeta Mellark en el ferry de Staten Island a esta hora?

Me estoy haciendo la misma pregunta.

Pero, aparentemente, esta es una de las cosas de Katniss, y este es su paseo de "despedida de Nueva York, aun cuando en realidad, no me estoy yendo". Así que la sigo escaleras arriba hacia la proa del bote, cerca del enrejado.

Mientras nos alejamos de Nueva York, el horizonte desaparece detrás de nosotros, el Río Hudson se ve a un lado, y el muelle se ve a otro. Es tranquilo aquí en el agua, calmo excepto por un par de esperanzadas gaviotas que siguen nuestra estela, en busca de comida supongo, o tal vez, simplemente acompañando la noche. Empiezo a relajarme, a pesar de mi mismo.

Y después de unos cuantos minutos, estamos cerca de la Estatua de la Libertad. Está toda iluminada en la noche, y su antorcha también lo está, como si hubiera una verdadera llama allí, dando la bienvenida a las amontonadas masas. _Hola, Señora, aquí estoy._

Nunca había visto la Estatua de la Libertad. Hay mucha gente usualmente, Haymitch, me invitó una vez a un tour en un helicóptero privado, pero yo no me monto en esos. Pero ahora que ella está justo aquí, puedo ver porque está en la lista de Katniss. En las fotografías, la estatua siempre luce un poco sombría, determinada, pero de cerca, es más suave. Tiene una mirada como si supiera algo que tú no.

- Estas sonriendo – me dice Katniss

Y me doy cuenta que lo estoy haciendo. Tal vez es por ser premiado con un pase especial para hacer algo que pensé que se encontraba fuera de los límites. O tal vez, la apariencia de la estatua es contagiosa.

- Es agradable – dice Katniss – No la he visto en un tiempo.

- Es gracioso – respondo - , porque justo estaba pensando en ella – digo señalando hacia la estatua – Es como si tuviera algún tipo de secreto. El secreto para la vida.

Katniss mira hacia arriba.

- Si, entiendo lo que dices.

Dejo salir aire por mis labios.

- Yo podría necesitar ese secreto.

Katniss inclina la cabeza hacia el enrejado.

- ¿Si?, pues pídeselo

- ¿Qué se lo pida?

- Está justo aquí. No hay nadie en este momento. No hay turistas rodeándole los pies como hormigas. Pídele que te diga el secreto.

- No voy a pedírselo.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? Lo haré, pero es tu pregunta, así que pienso que deberías hacer los honores.

- ¿Tienes el hábito de hablar con las estatuas?

- Sí. Y con las palomas. Ahora ¿Vas a preguntarle?

Miro a Katniss. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, un gesto de impaciencia. Me giro hacia el enrejado.

- Um, ¿estatua? Oh, Estatua de la Libertad – Llamo calmadamente. Nadie está por ahí, pero esto es realmente embarazoso.

- Más fuerte – dice Katniss, dándome un codazo.

_Qué diablos_

_-_ Oye, disculpa – llamo - ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Ambos nos ahuecamos los oídos sobre el agua, como si esperáramos una respuesta que llegará rápidamente de vuelta.

- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunta Katniss

- Libertad – contesto

- Libertad – repite Katniss, asintiendo en acuerdo – No, espera, creo que hay algo más. Espera. – Se inclina sobre el enrejado, ampliando los ojos – Hmm… Hmm..., Ajá. – Se gira hacia mí – Aparentemente, no está usando bombacha bajo esas faldas, y con la brisa de la bahía, aquello le provee un cierto escalofrío.

- La Señora Libertad, va lista para la acción – digo - ¡Eso es tan francés! – agrego

Katniss se parte de risa con eso.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez le dé un vistazo a los turistas?

- ¡Imposible! ¿Por qué crees que tiene esa mirada privada en su cara? Todos esos puritanos de red-state que vienen en el barco, ni siquiera sospechan que la vieja Lib no tiene ropa interior puesta. Probablemente luce un brasileño.

- De acuerdo, tengo que olvidar esa imagen – gruñe Katniss – Y debo recordarte que venimos de una red-state; o algo así.

- Oregón es un estado dividido – respondo – campesinos blancos al este, los hippies al oeste.

- Hablando de hippies y de ir sin ropa interior…

- Oh no, ahora, esa es una imagen que no necesito.

- ¡Día de la liberación mamaria! – alardea Katniss, refiriéndose a unas setentonas de nuestra ciudad. Una vez al año, un puñado de mujeres, pasan el día sin nada que cubra su parte superior, para protestar por la inequidad de que sea legal que los hombres vayan sin camiseta, pero las mujeres no.

Lo hacen en el verano, pero Oregón sigue siendo Oregón, la mitad del tiempo aún hace frío, así que hubo un montón de piel arrugada. La mama de Katniss siempre había amenazado con marchar; su papá siempre la sobornó con una cena en un restaurante elegante para que no lo hiciera.

- _Mantén tus delitos de clase B, lejos de mi copa B_ – Dice Katniss, citando entres risas y jadeos, uno de los lemas más ridículos del movimiento. – Eso no tiene sentido. Si estas desnudando tus senos, ¿para que un sostén?

- ¿Sentido? Fue alguna idea hippie ¿Y tú buscas lógica en esto?

- Día de la liberación mamaria – dice Katniss, limpiándose las lágrimas - ¡Buen Oregón! Eso fue hace toda una vida.

Y así era. Así que el comentario no debería sentirse como una bofetada, pero así se siente.

- ¿Por qué nunca regresaste? – pregunto

No es realmente el abandono a Oregón de lo que quiero que me explique, pero parece más seguro esconderlo bajo la gran manta verde de nuestro estado.

- ¿Por qué debería? – pregunta Katniss, manteniendo su mirada fija en el agua.

- No lo sé. Por la gente de allí

- Las personas de allí, pueden venir aquí.

- Para visitarlos. A tu familia. Y a… – _Oh mierda, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

- ¿Hablas de las tumbas?

Solo asiento.

- De hecho, son la razón por la que no regreso.

Asiento con la cabeza.

- Demasiado doloroso.

Katniss ríe. Es una risa genuina y verdadera, un sonido tan inesperado como la alarma de un auto, en un bosque lluvioso.

- No, no es así en absoluto. –Sacude la cabeza - ¿honestamente crees que el lugar donde eres enterrado, tiene alguna relación con el lugar donde vive tu espíritu?

¿_Dónde vive tu espíritu?_

- ¿Quieres saber donde viven los espíritus de tu familia?

Repentinamente, siento como si estuviera hablando con un espíritu. El fantasma de la Katniss racional.

- Están aquí – dice ella, dándose un golpecito en el pecho – Y aquí – dice, tocándose la frente – Los escucho todo el tiempo.

No tengo idea que decir. ¿No estábamos simplemente burlándonos de todas las clases de hippies de la Nueva Era en nuestra ciudad hace solo dos minutos?

Pero Katniss ya no está bromeando. Frunce el ceño profundamente, y gira la mirada hacia otra parte.

- Olvídalo

- No. Lo lamento.

- No, entiéndelo. Sueno como una guerrera Arcoíris. Cómo un fenómeno. Cómo una Looney Tune.

- De hecho, suenas como tu abuela.

Ella me mira fijamente.

- Si te lo digo, llamaras a los chicos de las camisas de fuerza.

- Deje mi teléfono en el hotel

- Cierto.

- Y además estamos en un bote.

- Buen punto.

- Y si acaso aparecen, simplemente me ofreceré voluntario – Dejo que asimile lo que le digo y que decida si me lo va a contar. Prosigo luego de unos segundos – Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Ellos te… persiguen?

Ella toma un profundo respiro, y sus hombros caen como si estuviera meditándolo mucho. Me hace señas hacia uno de los bancos. Me siento a su lado.

- Perseguir no es la palabra correcta para ello. Perseguir hace que suene como malo, como que no es bienvenido. Pero si los escucho. Todo el tiempo.

- Oh.

- No solo escucho sus voces, el recuerdo de ellos – continúa – Puedo escucharlos hablándome. Cómo ahora. En tiempo real. Sobre mi vida.

Debo devolverle una mirada extraña, porque se sonroja.

- Lo sé. Escucho gente muerta. Pero no es _así. _Es como, ¿Recuerdas esa graciosa mujer sin hogar que solía vagar por el campus universitario, clamando que oía voces, que salían de su carrito de compras? – Asiento con la cabeza. Katniss se detiene por un minuto.

- Al menos no creo que sea así – dice – Tal vez lo es. Tal vez esté loca y simplemente no creo que lo esté, porque las personas locas nunca piensan que lo están, ¿verdad? Pero en serio, si los escucho. Tanto si es algún tipo de fuerza angelical como en las que cree la abuela, y ellos están en un cielo en línea directa hacia mí, o si simplemente son el recuerdo que he guardado dentro de mí, no lo sé. Y no sé si incluso importa. Lo que importa, es que están conmigo. Todo el tiempo. Y sé que sueno como una loca, murmurándome a mi misma a veces, pero simplemente estoy hablando con mamá, sobre que falda comprar, con papá sobre el recital por el que estoy nerviosa ó con Prim, sobre la película que he visto.

- Y puedo escucharlos responderme. Como si estuvieran justo allí, en la habitación conmigo. Cómo si nunca se hubiesen ido. Y aquí está lo verdaderamente raro: no podía oírlos cuando estaba en Oregón. Después del accidente, es como si sus voces estuvieran desapareciendo. Pensé que iba a perder por completo la habilidad de recordar la forma en que sonaban. Pero una vez que me fui, pude escucharlos todo el tiempo. Es por eso que no quiero regresar. Bueno, es una de las razones. Tengo miedo de perder la conexión, por así decirlo.

- ¿Puedes oírlos ahora?

Hace una pausa, escucha, y asiente.

- ¿Qué están diciendo?

- Están diciendo que es un placer verte, Peeta.

Sé que está haciendo algún tipo de broma, pero el pensamiento de que ellos me puedan ver, que puedan vigilarme, saber lo que he hecho estos años, estos últimos tres años, me hace estremecer en la cálida noche.

Katniss me ve temblar y mira hacia abajo.

- Lo sé. Es una cosa loca. Es por lo que nunca le he dicho esto a nadie. Ni a Gale. Ni siquiera a Madge.

_No, quiero decirle. Lo entendiste mal. No es algo loco en absoluto. _Pienso en todas las voces que hacen ruido en mi cabeza, voces que, estoy bastante seguro, son versiones más viejas, más jóvenes o solo mejores versiones de mí. Ha habido momentos – cuando las cosas han sido realmente inhóspitas – en que he intentado _llamarla_, obtener su respuesta, pero nunca funciona. Simplemente no. Si quiero su voz, tengo que apoyarme en sus recuerdos. A menos tengo muchos de esos.

No puedo imaginar lo que sería sentir su compañía en mi cabeza, la comodidad que traería. El saber que ella los ha tenido a ellos consigo, todo este tiempo, me encanta. También me hace entender por qué, de los dos, ella parece ser la más cuerda.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Aquí la actualización. En el próximo, damos un paseo por el pasado, por parte de su historia. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XIV**

Estoy bastante seguro, que cuando los bebés nacen en Oregon, salen del hospital con sus certificados de nacimiento y diminutos sacos de dormir. Todo el mundo en el estado, sale a acampar.

Todos. Los hippies y los campesinos sureños. Los cazadores y los abraza árboles. La gente rica. La gente pobre. Incluso los músicos de rock. Especialmente los músicos de rock. Nuestro grupo había perfeccionado el arte del acampar punk-rock, tirando un montón de basura en la camioneta con, como una hora de aviso, y solo conduciendo hacia las montañas, donde tomábamos cerveza, quemábamos alimentos, y tocábamos nuestros instrumentos alrededor de la fogata con un saco de dormir fuera, directo bajo el cielo abierto. A veces, en la gira, de vuelta a los primeros días de la miseria, acampábamos como una alternativa a dormir en las atestadas casas de rock and roll.

No sé si es porque no importas donde vivas, la naturaleza nunca está tan lejos, pero simplemente parecía como si todo el mundo en Oregon acampara.

O al menos, eso creía yo. Todo el mundo. Todos, excepto Katniss Everdeen.

- Yo duermo en camas – Fue lo que Katniss me dijo la primera vez que la invité a ir a acampar un fin de semana. A lo que me ofrecí a llevar, unos de esos colchones inflables, pero aun así lo había rechazado. Kay me había oído tratando de convencer a Katniss, y se había reído.

- Buena suerte con eso, Peeta – había dicho ella – Denny y yo llevamos a acampar a Katniss cuando era una bebé. Planeamos pasar una semana en la costa, pero ella gritó por dos días seguidos y tuvimos que volver a casa. Es alérgica a acampar.

- Es cierto – Dijo Katniss

- Yo voy – Prim se había ofrecido – Solo he ido a acampar en el patio trasero.

- El abuelo te saca todos los meses –respondió Denny – Y yo te he llevado. Simplemente no has acampado con todos nosotros como una familia. Le había dado un vistazo a Katniss. Ella simplemente había rodado los ojos hacia él.

Así que me sorprendió cuando Katniss estuvo de acuerdo en ir a acampar. Fue en el verano, antes de su último año de secundaria y mi primer año en la universidad, y apenas nos habíamos visto el uno al otro. Las cosas con la banda habían comenzado realmente a calentarse, por lo que había estado de gira, gran parte del verano, y Katniss se había alejado en su campamento de banda, y luego visitado a parientes. Debe haber estado extrañándome mucho. Era la única explicación que podía encontrar para que cediera.

Sabía que no debía confiarme en la forma punk-rock de acampar. Así que pedí prestada una tienda. Y una de esas cosas de espuma para dormir. Y empaqué una hielera, llena de comida. Quería hacer todo bien, aunque para ser honesto, no sabía por qué Katniss estaba tan en contra de acampar en primer lugar. - No era una chica remilgada, ni de cerca; ésta era una chica a la que le gustaba jugar baloncesto a media noche- así que no tenía ni idea, de si las comodidades, serían de ayuda.

Cuando fui a recogerla, toda su familia salió para despedirnos, como si nos fuéramos en un viaje a través del país, en lugar de una excursión de veinticuatro horas.

Kay, me saludó.

- ¿Que has empaquetado para la comida? – preguntó

- Sándwiches. Fruta. Para esta noche hamburguesas y frijoles horneados, s´mores. Estoy probando con la auténtica acampada.

Kay asintió con la cabeza, toda seria.

- Bien, aunque es posible que quieras darle de comer s´mores en primer lugar, si ella se pone irritable. Además, te guardé algunas provisiones. – Me dio una bolsa Ziploc de dos litros y me dijo- En caso de emergencia, rompe el cristal.

- ¿Que es todo esto?

- Dulces y caramelos – contestó con toda naturalidad - _Now and laters. Sturburst. Pixie Stix._ Si se pone demasiado perra, sólo dale de comer ésta basura. Siempre y cuando el azúcar este alto, tú y la vida silvestre, deberían estar seguros.

- Bueno, gracias – Dije

Kay negó con la cabeza

- Eres un hombre más valiente que yo. Buena suerte.

- Si, la vas a necesitar – Dijo Denny. Entonces él y Kay, se miraron a los ojos un segundo y se echaron a reír.

...

Había un montón de lugares para acampar a una hora de distancia en coche., pero yo quería llevarnos a un sitio un poco mas especial, así que conduje profundamente en las montañas, a este lugar, en un antiguo camino forestal, en el que había estado muchas veces cuando era niño.

Cuando salimos del camino, a un camino de tierra, Katniss preguntó

- ¿Dónde está el campamento?

- Los campamentos son para los turistas. Acamparemos solos.

- ¿Acampar solos? – Su voz se elevó en tono de alarma

- Relájate, Katniss. Mi padre solía entrar por aquí. Conozco estos caminos. Y si estas preocupada acerca de las duchas y esas cosas...

- No me importan las duchas.

- Bien, porque tenemos nuestra propia piscina privada. – Apagué el motor, y le mostré a Katniss el lugar. Estaba justo junto al río, donde había una pequeña entrada de agua estancada tranquila y cristalina. La vista estaba libre en todas direcciones, nada más que pinos y montañas, como una gigante postal publicitaria diciendo ¡Oregon!

- Es bonito.- Admitió Katniss, de mala gana.

- Espera a ver la vista, desde la cima de la cresta. ¿Estás preparada para dar un paseo?

- Katniss asintió con la cabeza. Tomé unos bocadillos, agua y dos paquetes de caramelos, los que me dio Kay, de Sandia, solo por las dudas, y subimos el sendero, perdiendo el tiempo, leímos nuestros libros bajo un árbol. Para el momento que volvimos, anochecía.

- será mejor que arme la tienda – Le dije

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No. Tú eres la invitada. Relájate. Lee un libro o algo.

- Si tú los dices.

Puse las piezas de la tienda prestada en el suelo, y comencé a conectar los palos. Pero la tienda era uno de esos modelos novedosos, donde todos los palos están en un rompecabezas gigante, no como las simples tiendas antiguas que había crecido montando. Luego de media hora, todavía estaba luchando con ella. El sol se hundía detrás de las montañas, y Katniss dejó el libro. Estaba mirándome, una sonrisa un poco perpleja en su cara.

- ¿Estas disfrutando de esto? – Le pregunté, sudando en la noche fría.

- Por supuesto. Si yo hubiera sabido que sería así, hubiera aceptado venir tiempo atrás.

- Me alegro de que lo encuentres tan divertido.

- Oh sí. Pero ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas algo de ayuda? Vas a necesitar que te sostenga una linterna si te toma mucho más tiempo.

Suspiré. Levanté las manos en señal de rendición.

- Estoy siendo superado por una pieza de artículos deportivos

- ¿Tu oponente tiene instrucciones?

- Probablemente las tendía en algún momento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y tomó la parte superior de la tienda de campaña.

- Está bien, tú tomas esta punta. Yo voy a hacer esta punta. Creo que esta parte de abajo se enrolla en esta parte superior.

Diez minutos más tarde, tuvimos la carpa montada. Y estacada hacia abajo. Recogí algunas piedras y algunas astillas, para sumar al fuego, junto con la leña que encendí para la fogata. Nos preparé hamburguesas en una sartén sobre el fuego y frijoles cocidos, directamente en la lata.

- Estoy impresionada – dijo Katniss

- ¿Así que ahora te gusta acampar?

- Yo no dije eso – Dijo ella, pero estaba sonriendo.

Fue solo hasta más tarde, después de que tuvimos la cena, s´mores, lavamos nuestra vajilla en el río iluminado por la luna, y que toque un poco de guitarra alrededor de la fogata, mientras Katniss tomaba sorbos de té y masticaba un paquete de Sturburts, que finalmente entendí el problema de Katniss con acampar.

Eran quizá las diez de la noche, pero en horario de campamento, eran como las dos de la madrugada. Nos metimos en nuestra tienda, acurrucados en un saco de dormir doble. Jale a Katniss hacia mí.

- ¿Quieres saber la mejor parte de acampar?

Sentí todo su cuerpo tensarse, no de buena manera.

- ¿Que fue eso? – preguntó

- ¿Qué fue qué?

- Oí algo – Dijo ella.

- Probablemente, solo es un animal – apunté.

Ella encendió la linterna.

- ¿Como sabes eso?

Tomé otra linterna y la alumbré con ella. Sus ojos eran enormes.

- ¿Estás asustada?

Bajó su mirada y apenas asintió con su cabeza.

- Por lo único que necesitas preocuparte, es por los osos, y ellos están interesados, sólo en la comida, que es la razón de que la guardáramos toda en el coche-. Le aseguré

- Yo no estoy asustada por los osos – Dijo Katniss desdeñosamente.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es?

- Yo, yo me siento un objetivo perfecto aquí afuera.

- ¿Objetivo perfecto para quién?

- No lo sé. Personas con armas. Todos esos cazadores.

- Eso es ridículo. La mitad de Oregon caza. Mi familia caza, y cazan animales, no campistas.

- Lo sé – Dijo con una vocecita – No es eso realmente... simplemente me siento indefensa. Es solo, no lo sé, el mundo parece tan grande cuando estas al aire libre. Es como si no tuvieras un lugar, como cuando no tienes un hogar.

- Tu lugar está justo aquí – le susurré, recostándola y abrazándola mas cerca.

Ella en respuesta, se acurrucó cerca de mí.

- Lo sé – suspiró - ¡Que fenómeno! La nieta de un retirado biólogo del servicio forestal a la que le asusta acampar.

- Eso es solo la mitad. Tú eres una chelista clásica, con padres que son viejos rockeros y punks. Eres un completo fenómeno. Pero eres _mi_ fenómeno.

Nos recostamos en silencio por un tiempo. Katniss apagó la linterna y se movió más cerca.

- ¿Cazaste de niño? – Murmuró – Nunca te oí mencionarlo.

- Solía salir con mi papá – le murmuré de vuelta.

Aún cuando éramos los únicos en kilómetros, la noche demandaba que habláramos en tonos silenciosos.

- Él siempre decía que cuando cumpliera doce, me regalaría un rifle por mi cumpleaños y me enseñaría a disparar. Pero cuando tenía nueve, me fui con algunos primos mayores y uno de ellos me prestó su rifle. Y seguramente fue suerte de principiantes, porque le disparé a un conejo. Mis primos se volvieron locos. Los conejos son animales pequeños y rápidos, e incluso es difícil para cazadores expertos poder matarlos, y yo le di a uno en mi primer intento. Querían llevárselo de vuelta, para mostrárselo a todo el mundo y tal vez convertirlo en un trofeo. Pero, cuando lo vi todo ensangrentado, empecé a llorar. Luego empecé a gritar que debíamos llevarlo al veterinario. Les hice enterrarlo allí en el bosque. Cuando mi papá se enteró, me dijo que el punto de cazar era tomar algún sustento del animal, no importa si lo comemos o utilizamos la piel, o algo, de otra forma, sería un desperdicio de vida. Pero creo que él sabía, que yo no estaba hecho para eso, porque cuando cumplí doce, no me dieron un rifle; me dieron una guitarra.

- Nunca me dijiste eso – Dijo Katniss

- Supongo que no quería arruinar mi credibilidad de punk-rock

- Creo que eso la mataría.

- Nah. Soy emocore hasta el fondo, así que funciona.

Un silencio agradable se hizo en la tienda. Afuera, podía oír el suave ulular de un búho en el eco de la noche. Katniss me dio un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Eres un blando!

- ¡Lo dice la chica que está asustada por acampar!

Ella se rió entre dientes. La tironeé más cerca, queriendo erradicar cualquier espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Quité el cabello de su cuello, y acerqué mi rostro a él.

- Ahora me debes una embarazosa historia de tu niñez.- Le murmuré al oído.

- Todas mis historias embarazosas, aun están pasando.

- Tiene que haber una que no sepa.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego dijo: - Mariposas

- ¿Mariposas?

- Me aterraban las mariposas.

- ¿Que pasa contigo y la naturaleza?

Tembló en una risa silenciosa.

- Lo sé – dijo

- ¿Y acaso puede haber una criatura menos amenazadora? Ellas solo viven, como, dos semanas. Pero solía volverme loca cada vez que veía una. Mis padres hicieron todo lo que pudieron para ayudarme. Me compraban libros de mariposas, pusieron posters de mariposas en mi habitación. Pero nada funcionó.

- ¿Acaso fuiste atacada por una bandada de monarcas?

- No – dijo – Abue tenía una teoría acerca de mi fobia. Ella dijo que algún día yo iba a tener que pasar por una metamorfosis como un gusanito volviéndose mariposa y que eso me asustaba, entonces, las mariposas me asustaban.

- Eso suena a tu abuela, ¿Cómo te recuperaste de tu miedo?

- No lo sé. Simplemente decidí no tener miedo de ellas y un día ya no lo tenía.

- Fíngelo hasta que lo logres.

- Algo como eso.

- Podrías intentarlo con acampar

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

- Nah. Pero me alegra que hayas venido.

Ella se volteó para encararme. Estaba casi completamente oscuro en la tienda, pero podía ver sus ojos grises brillando.

- A mi también. Pero ¿Tenemos que dormir? ¿Podemos quedarnos así por un tiempo?

- Toda la noche si quieres. Le contaremos nuestros secretos a la oscuridad.

- De acuerdo.

- Entonces, escuchamos otro de tus miedos irracionales.

Katniss me tomó del brazo, y se acercó a mi pecho, como si estuviera enterrando su cuerpo con el mío.

- Tengo miedo de perderte – Dijo en una voz muy suave.

La empujé lejos para poder ver su rostro y la besé en la cabeza.

- Dije "miedos irracionales". Porque eso nunca va a pasar.

- Igual me asusta – murmuró. Pero luego ella contó su lista de cosas extrañas a las que le tenía miedo y yo hice lo mismo, y seguimos murmurándonos entre nosotros contando historias sobre nuestra niñez, muy, muy entrada la noche, hasta que Katniss olvidó tener miedo y se quedó dormida.

...

El clima se volvió frío unas semanas después, y ese invierno fue en el que Katniss tuvo el accidente. Entonces esa fue la última vez que fui a acampar y aún si no lo fuera, aún seguiría pensando que fue el mejor viaje de mi vida. Cada vez que la recuerdo, sólo imagino nuestra tienda, un pequeño bote navegando en la oscuridad, y el sonido de los murmullos de Katniss y los míos sonando como notas musicales, flotando en un mar a la luz de la luna.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o**

**Un poco tarde, pero aquí el capítulo. Espero sus opiniones. En el próximo volvemos a State Island.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nota: No es un capítulo extra largo, pero vale la pena cada palabra. Espero que les guste. Y va dedicado a esas dos personas que me apoyan y que me dejan los reviews mas bonitos: Juliper22 y Entdeckerin. GRACIAS  
**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XV**

**Cruzaste el agua, me dejaste en tierra.**

**Me mató lo suficiente, pero querías más.**

**Volaste el puente, un terrorista loco.**

**Saludaste desde tu lado, me lanzaste un beso**

**Comencé a seguirte, pero fue demasiado tarde.**

**No había más que aire debajo mis pies.**

**Puente, Daño colateral, pista 4**

Dedos de luz, están empezando a abrir el cielo nocturno. Pronto saldrá el sol e indiscutiblemente un nuevo día comenzará. Un día en el que yo me voy a Londres y Katniss a Tokio. Siento la cuenta atrás del reloj marcando como una bomba de tiempo.

Ahora estamos en el puente de Brooklyn, y aunque Katniss no lo ha dicho de manera específica, siento que ésta debe ser la última parada. Es decir, nos vamos de Manhattan, y no es como el viaje de ida y vuelta que da el ferry a Staten Island y luego vuelve. Además, Katniss, ha decidido, creo, que desde que ella sacó algunas confesiones, ahora es mi turno. A mitad de camino, a través del puente, se detiene de repente y se gira hacia mí.

- Entonces, ¿Que pasa contigo y la banda? - pregunta.

Hay un viento cálido que sopla, pero de repente, me siento frío - ¿Que quieres decir con "qué pasa"?

Katniss se encoge de hombros - Algo pasa. Es lo que puedo decir. Apenas hablaste de ellos durante toda la noche. Ustedes solían ser inseparables, y ahora ni siquiera viven en el mismo estado. ¿Y por qué no se han ido a Londres juntos?

- Te lo dije, transporte.

- ¿Que era tan importante, que no podían haber esperado una noche por ti?

- Tuve que... tuve que hacer algunas cosas. Ir al estudio y extender algunas pistas de guitarra.

Katniss me mira con escepticismo.- Pero estás de gira para un nuevo álbum. ¿Por qué estas aún grabando?

- Una versión de promoción de uno de nuestros singles. Más de esto. - Le digo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras froto dos dedos juntos en un movimiento que señala dinero.

- ¿Pero Uds. no solían grabar juntos?

Sacudo la cabeza. No sé dónde quiere ir a parar con esto. – No funciona así en realidad, ya no más. Y, además, tenía que hacer una entrevista con _Shuffle._

- ¿Una entrevista? ¿Sin la banda? ¿Solo contigo? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Vuelvo a pensar en el día anterior. En Delly Cartwright. Y de la nada, estoy recordando la letra de Puente y me pregunto si tal vez hablar de esto con Katniss Everdeen por encima de las oscuras aguas del Río East, es una buena idea. Por lo menos ya no es viernes trece.

- Si. Eso es un poco como funciona en estos días también – Le digo

Me mira con sus ojos en rendijas

- ¿Por qué solo te quieren a ti? ¿Sobre qué quieren saber?

Realmente no quiero hablar sobre esto. Sin embargo, Katniss es como un sabueso, rastreando un olor, y la conozco lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que puedo tirarle un pedazo de carne sangrienta, o dejar que huela a su manera la verdadera pila de pestilentes cadáveres. Voy por la diversión.

- En realidad, esa parte es un poco interesante. La periodista, ella preguntó sobre ti.

- ¿Qué? – Ella se gira para quedar frente a mí.

- Ella me estaba entrevistando y preguntó acerca de ti. Acerca de nosotros. Acerca de la escuela secundaria.

Debo confesar que saboreé la mirada de asombro en la cara de Katniss. Pienso en lo que dijo antes, sobre su vida en Oregon estando a una vida de distancia. Bueno, tal vez no está a toda una vida de distancia – Es la primera vez que pasa. Una coincidencia extraña, considerando todas las cosas.

- Ya no creo en las coincidencias.

- No te dije nada, pero había conseguido el viejo anuario de Puma. La imagen nuestra de "El genial y la Friki"

Katniss sacude la cabeza – Sí, yo también amo ese apodo.

- No te preocupes. Yo no he dicho nada. Y para asegurarme, rompí su grabadora. Destruí todas las pruebas.

- No todas las pruebas – Ella me mira fijamente – El Puma vive. Estoy segura de que Madge estará encantada al saber que tal vez sus primeros trabajos puedan aparecer en una revista nacional. – Ella sacude la cabeza y se ríe – Una vez que Madge te tiene en la mira, estás atrapado por siempre. Por lo tanto, fue inútil destruir la grabadora de esa periodista.

- Lo sé. Yo solo me perdí. Ella era una persona muy provocativa, y estaba tratando de conseguir que yo me sublevara con todos esos insultos-disfrazados de cumplidos.

Katniss asiente con la cabeza entendiendo. – Me ha pasado también. ¡Es lo peor! "Me fascino el Shostakovich que tocó ésta noche. Mucho más tenue que la de Bach" – Dice en voz altanera – Traducción: El Shostakovich apestó.

No me puedo imaginar a Shostakovich apestando. Nunca. Pero no la voy a contradecir en este terreno que tenemos en común.

- Así que ¿Qué quería saber exactamente de mí?

- Ella tenía planes de hacer ésta gran exposición, supongo, de lo que hace que Shooting Star esté en su momento. Y fue excavando alrededor de nuestra ciudad y habló con quienes fuimos a la secundaria. Y ellos le contaron acerca de nosotros... acerca de... sobre lo que fuimos. Y sobre ti y lo que pasó... – Me desvanecí poco a poco. Miré hacia el río, a una barcaza que pasaba, que a juzgar por su olor llevaba basura.

- ¿Y qué pasó en realidad? – preguntó Katniss

No estoy seguro si esto es una pregunta retórica, por lo que fuerzo mi voz en un tono de broma. – Sí, eso es lo que aún estoy tratando de averiguar. – Ya está, lo dije.

Se me ocurre que esto es tal vez lo más honesto que he dicho durante toda la noche, pero la forma en que salió, como traté de enmascararlo, lo hace una mentira.

- Sabes, mi manager me advirtió que el accidente podría obtener una gran cantidad de atención y elevar mi perfil, pero no pensé que la conexión contigo sería un problema. Quiero decir, lo hice al principio. En cierto modo, me esperaba que alguien buscara fantasmas de novias pasadas. Pero creí que no era lo suficientemente interesante en comparación con tus otras, bueno, tus otros archivos adjuntos.

Ella piensa que es por eso que ninguno de los periodistas la ha molestado, porque ella no es tan interesante como Clove, de la que supongo sabe. Si solo supiera como el círculo interno de la banda se ha echado hacia atrás, para mantener su nombre fuera de nuestros asuntos, de no tocar la herida que florece, con la mera mención de ella. Que justo en este momento hay puntos en los contratos de las entrevistas que dictan toda una franja de temas de conversaciones prohibidas, que aunque no esté su nombre en concreto, se trata sobre omitirla del registro. De la protección de ella. Y mía.

- Creo que la secundaria es en realidad historia pasada – concluye.

¿Historia pasada? ¿De verdad nos relegó al basurero "un montón de tontos romances de secundaria"? Y si ese es el caso ¿Por qué demonios no puedo hacer lo mismo?

- Sí, bueno tú más yo, somos como MTV más Lifetime – digo, con tanta desenvoltura como me es posible, con tanta desenvoltura, como la que soy capaz de reunir – Dicho de otro modo, carnada de tiburón.

Ella suspira. – Oh, bueno. Supongo que los tiburones también tienen que comer.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Es solo que, yo particularmente no quiero que mi historia familiar sea arrastrada al ojo público, pero si ese es el precio a pagar, por hacer lo que amas, creo que lo voy a pagar.

Otra vez lo mismo. La idea de que la música puede hacer que todo valga la pena; me gustaría creerlo. Pero no puedo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que he hecho. No es la música lo que me da ganas de levantarme cada día y tomar otra respiración. Me aparto de ella hacia las oscuras aguas de abajo.

- ¿Qué pasa si no es lo que amas? – digo entre dientes, pero mi voz, se pierde en el viento y el tráfico. Pero por lo menos lo he dicho en voz alta. He hecho un avance.

Necesito un cigarrillo. Me apoyo en la barandilla y miro hacia arriba, a la ciudad, hacia un trío de puentes. Katniss se para detrás de mí, mientras torpemente intento que mi encendedor funcione.

- Deberías dejarlo.- dice, tocándome suavemente el hombro.

Por un segundo, creo que se refiere a la banda. Que ella ha oído lo que he dicho antes y me dice que renuncie a Shooting Star, salir de la industria de la música. Sigo esperando que alguien se acerque a aconsejarme que deje el negocio de la música, pero nadie lo hace. Entonces recuerdo que hace un rato, ella me dijo lo mismo, justo antes de fumarse un cigarrillo.

- No es tan fácil – le digo

- Y una mierda – Dice Katniss con una honradez que al instante me recuerda a su madre, Kay, quien usaba su certeza como una chaqueta de cuero destartalada y que tenía una boca que podría hacer sonrojar a un camionero – Dejarlo no es duro. La decisión de dejarlo es lo difícil. Una vez que te haces a la idea, el resto es fácil.

- ¿En serio? ¿Esa es la forma en que me dejaste?

Y así, sin pensar, sin decirlo en mi cabeza, sin discutirlo conmigo mismo por días, sale.

- Entonces – dice ella, como si le estuviera hablando a una audiencia debajo del puente – Por fin lo dijo.

- ¿Se supone que no lo hiciera? ¿Pretendías que debería haber dejado pasar ésta noche sin hablar sobre lo que hiciste?

- No – dice en voz baja

- ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Fue a causa de las voces?

Niega con la cabeza – No fueron las voces.

- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué fue? – Oigo la desesperación en mi propia voz ahora.

- Fue un montón de cosas. Así como no podías ser tu mismo a mi alrededor.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Me dejaste de hablar.

- Eso es absurdo, Katniss. ¡Hablaba contigo todo el tiempo!

- Hablabas conmigo, pero no lo hacías. Podía verte tener estas dobles conversaciones. Las cosas que querías decirme. Y las palabras que finalmente salían.

Pienso en todas las dobles conversaciones que tengo. Con todo el mundo. _¿Es ahí cuando empezó?_

- Bueno, tú no eras precisamente fácil para hablar – le disparo de vuelta – Todo lo que decía era un error.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa triste. – Lo sé, no fuiste solamente tú. Era yo contigo. Éramos nosotros.

Yo solo sacudo mi cabeza. – Eso no es verdad.

- Sí, lo es. Pero no te sientas mal. Todo el mundo caminaba como pisando cáscaras de huevo cuando estaban alrededor mío. Pero contigo, me dolía que no pudieras ser real conmigo. Quiero decir, apenas me tocabas.

Como para reforzar el punto, coloca dos dedos en el interior de mi muñeca. Donde el humo se eleva y las huellas de sus dos dedos dejan una marca en mí. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Tengo que apartarme, solo para estabilizarme.

- Estabas sanando – es mi explicación patética – Y si mal no recuerdo, cuando lo intentamos, enloqueciste.

- Una vez – dice – Una vez.

- Lo único que quería es que estuvieras bien. Todo lo que quería era ayudarte. Habría hecho cualquier cosa.

Ella deja caer la barbilla contra el pecho. – Sí, lo sé. Querías rescatarme.

- Maldita sea, Katniss. Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Ella me mira. La simpatía se encuentra todavía en sus ojos, pero hay algo mas ahora, también: una fiereza; esta rebana mi ira y la reconstituye como temor.

- Estabas tan ocupado tratando de ser mi salvador que me dejaste sola. – Dice – Sé que estabas tratando de ayudar, pero me sentía, a la vez, como si estuvieras apartándome, ocultándome cosas por mi propio bien y convirtiéndome en más que una víctima. Gale dice que las buenas intenciones de las personas pueden terminar poniéndonos en cajas como limitándonos en ataúdes.

Su sola mención hace que me hierva la sangre ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

- ¿Gale? ¿Qué diablos es lo que sabe al respecto?

Katniss traza la brecha entre los tablones de madera del paseo marítimo con la punta de su pie – Mucho, en realidad. Sus padres murieron cuando tenía ocho años. Fue criado por sus abuelos.

Yo sé que lo que debo sentir es simpatía. Pero la rabia solo se apodera de mí. - ¿Qué? ¿Hay algún club? – Pregunto, mi voz empieza a agrietarse - ¿Un club de duelo al que no puedo entrar?

Espero que ella me diga que no. O que soy miembro.

Después de todo, los he perdido también. Excepto que, incluso en aquel entonces, había sido diferente, como si hubiera habido una barrera. Esa es la cosa que nunca esperas sobre el duelo, cuán competitivo es. Porque no importa cuán importante habían sido para mí, sin importar cuán apenados dicen las personas que estaban, Denny, Kay y Prim, no eran mi familia. Y de repente esa distinción importaba.

Al parecer, todavía lo hace. Porque Katniss se detiene y considera mi pregunta. – Tal vez no un club de duelo. Sino un club de culpa. De ser dejado atrás.

_¡Oh__,__ no me hables de culpa! _Mi sangre corre espesa con sus últimas palabras. En el puente, ahora siento las lágrimas venir. La única manera de mantenerlas a raya es encontrar la rabia que me ha sostenido y empujar de regreso hacia ella.

- Pero podrías habérmelo dicho, al menos – digo, mi voz se elevaba a un grito – En lugar de dejarme como una aventura de una noche, podrías haber tenido la decencia de romper conmigo en lugar de dejarme preguntándome por tres años...

- Yo no lo planeé – ahora es ella quien eleva la voz – Yo no subí a ese avión, pensando que habíamos terminado. Eras todo para mí. A pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, yo no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero si sucedía. Sólo el estar aquí, estar lejos, fue todo mucho más fácil de una manera que no había previsto. De una manera que no pensé que mi vida podría ser más. Fue un gran alivio.

Pienso en todas esas chicas en cuyas espaldas, no podía esperar para ver en retirada. Cómo una vez que su sonido y su olor y sus voces se habían ido, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se relajaba. Una gran parte del tiempo Clove entró en esa categoría. ¿Así es como mi ausencia se sintió para Katniss?

- Yo pensaba decirte – continúa, las palabras saliendo ahora en un revoltijo sin aliento -, pero al principio estaba muy confundida. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo que me sentía mejor sin ti y, ¿cómo podía explicarte eso? Y luego pasó el tiempo, no me llamaste, cuando no insististe, me imaginé que tú, de todas las personas entenderías. Sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde. Pero pensé... – Katniss tropieza por un segundo y entonces recobra la compostura-. Pensé que se me estaba permitido. Y que tú lo entenderías. Quiero decir, parecía que lo hacías. Escribiste: _Ella dice que tengo que elegir, o elegirme. Ella es la última en pie._ No sé. Cuando escuché _Rullet_, simplemente creí que entendías. Que estabas enojado, pero sabías. Yo me tenía que elegir.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa para dejarme sin decir una palabra? Eso es cobarde Katniss. ¡Y además es cruel! ¿Es eso en lo que te has convertido?

- Tal vez así era quien tenía que ser por un tiempo – Solloza – Y lo siento. Sé que debería haberte contactado. Debería haberte explicado. Pero no eras del todo accesible.

- ¡Mentira!, tonterías Katniss. Soy inaccesible para la mayoría de las personas, ¿Pero para ti? Dos llamadas telefónicas y podrías haberme localizado.

- No lo sentí de esa manera – dijo – Eras este... – se desvanece, imitando una explosión, al igual que Delly Cartwright había hecho antes en el día.- Fenómeno. No una persona más.

- Eso es un montón de basura y deberías saberlo. Y, además, eso fue a más de un año después de que te fuiste. _Un año_. Un año en el que estuve acurrucado en una bola de miseria en la casa de mis padres, Katniss. ¿O te olvidaste de ese número de teléfono, también?

- No – la voz de Katniss es plana – Pero no podía llamarte en un principio.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Le grito - ¿Por qué no?

Katniss me enfrenta ahora. El viento está azotando su cabello ahora de esta manera en la que se ve como una especia de bruja mística, bella, poderosa, y escalofriante al mismo tiempo. Ella niega con la cabeza y empieza a alejarse.

¡Oh no! Hemos llegado hasta aquí por el puente. Ella puede volar la maldita cosa si quiere. Pero no sin decirme todo. Yo la agarro, le doy la vuelta para que me enfrente.

- ¡¿Por qué no?! Dime. ¡Me debes esto!

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos. Como poniéndome en la mira. Luego aprieta el gatillo.

- Porque yo te odiaba.

El viento, el ruido, todo, sólo se queda en silencio por un segundo, y yo me quedo con un sordo zumbido en el oído, como después de un disparo, como después de que un monitor de corazón cae en una línea plana.

- ¿Me odiabas? ¿Por qué? – las palabras no salen tan firmes ahora

- Hiciste que me quedara. – Ella lo dice en voz baja, y casi se pierde en el viento y en el tráfico, y no estoy seguro de que la he escuchado. Pero luego lo repite una vez más fuerte - ¡Hiciste que me quedara!

Y ahí está. Un profundo abismo a través de mi corazón, lo que confirma lo que una parte de mí, siempre ha sabido.

Ella lo sabe.

La electricidad en el aire ha cambiado; es como si pudieras sentir los iones bailando.

- Aún me despierto cada mañana y por un segundo se me olvida que no tengo más a mi familia – me dice – Y entonces recuerdo. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Una y otra vez. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil... – Y de repente su fachada de calma se rompe y comienza a llorar.

- Por favor – levanto mis manos – Por favor no...

- No, tiene razón. ¡Tienes que dejarme decir esto, Peeta! Tienes que escucharlo. Hubiera sido más fácil morir. No es que quiera estar muerta ahora. No lo hago. Tengo mucho en mi vida por lo que siento satisfacción, que me encanta. Pero algunos días, sobre todo al principio, era tan difícil. Y no podía dejar de pensar que hubiera sido mucho más sencillo ir con el resto de ellos. Pero tú... me pediste que me quedara. Me rogaste que me quedara. Te impusiste sobre mí y me hiciste una promesa. Tan sagrada como cualquier voto. Y puedo entender por qué estás enojado, pero no me puedes culpar. No me puedas odiar por tomarte la palabra.

Katniss está llorando ahora. Estoy atormentado por la pena, porque yo la reduje a esto.

Y de repente, lo entiendo. Entiendo por qué me llamó a ella en el teatro. Por qué vino a mí, una vez que me fui de su camerino. De esto es de lo que la gira de despedida realmente se trata... Katniss completando la ruptura que comenzó hace tres años.

Dejándolo ir. Todos hablan de ello como si fuera la cosa más fácil. Desplegar tus dedos uno por uno hasta que tu mano está abierta. Pero mi mano se ha cerrado en un puño desde hace tres años; está firmemente cerrada. Todo en mi está firmemente cerrado. Y a punto de apagarse por completo.

Miro hacia el agua. Hace un minuto estaba en calma y cristalina, pero ahora es como si el río se hubiera abierto, agitándose, un torbellino de violencia. Es ése vórtice, que amenaza con tragarme entero. Me voy a ahogar en él, sin alguien, nadie en la oscuridad conmigo.

La he culpado por todo esto, por irse, por arruinarme. Y tal vez eso fue la semilla de eso., pero de esa pequeña semilla creció ésta especie de tumor de planta con flores.

Y yo soy el que la nutre. La riego. Me preocupo por ella.

Mordisqueo las bayas de su veneno. La dejé envolverse alrededor de mi cuello, asfixiándome. Yo he hecho eso. Por mi mismo. Todo por mi cuenta.

Miro al río. Es como si las olas son de cincuenta pies de altura, ahora rompiéndose en mí, tratando de tirarme del puente hacia las aguas.

- ¡No puedo seguir con esto! – grito mientras las olas carnívoras vienen por mí.

Una vez más, grito - ¡No puedo seguir con esto! – Estoy gritándole a las olas, y a Johana, y a Marvel y a Cato y a Haymitch, a los ejecutivos de la discográfica y a Clove y a Delly y a las paparazzi y a las chicas en las camisetas de la Universidad de Michigan y a los exhibicionistas en el metro y a todos los que quieren un pedazo de mí cuando no hay piezas suficientes para todos. Pero sobre todo lo estoy gritando para mí mismo.

- ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO! – grito lo más fuerte que he gritado en mi vida, tan fuerte que mi aliento está derribando árboles en Manhattan, estoy seguro de ello. Y mientras batallo con las olas invisibles y los vórtices imaginarios y los demonios que son muy reales y de mi propia creación, en realidad siento que algo en mi pecho se abre, un sentimiento tan intenso que es como si mi corazón está a punto de estallar. Y solo lo dejo salir. Sólo lo dejo escapar.

Cuando miro hacia arriba. El río es un río nuevo. Y mis manos, las cuales habían estado agarrando la baranda del puente tan fuerte que mis nudillos estaban blancos, se han aflojado.

Katniss está a poca distancia, caminando hacia el otro extremo del puente. Sin mí.

Ahora lo entiendo.

Tengo que cumplir mi promesa. La promesa de dejarla ir.

De realmente dejarla ir. Para que podamos seguir los dos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

**Este capítulo me ha dejado agotada! Es como la tercera o cuarta vez que lo leo y siempre tiene el mismo efecto: devastador y liberador, con una mezcla de tristeza. Estoy ansiosa por leer tu comentario Julieta, y el tuyo Flo. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos acercamos al final. Este capítulo es más corto, pero necesario. Para compensar, les dejo una sorpresita al final ;) **

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Capítulo XVI**

Empecé a tocar en mi primera banda, _Infinity 89, _cuando tenía catorce años. Nuestra primera presentación fue en una fiesta en una casa cerca del campus de la universidad. Los tres en la banda - yo en guitarra, mi amigo Nate, en el bajo y su hermano mayor Jonah en la batería.- apestamos. Ninguno de los tres había estado tocando durante mucho tiempo, y después del concierto descubrimos que Jonah, había sobornado al anfitrión de la fiesta para que nos dejara tocar. Es un hecho poco conocido que la primera incursión de Peeta Mellark tocando música rock frente a una audiencia podría nunca haber sucedido si Jonah Hamilton no hubiera conseguido un barril de cerveza.

El barril resultó ser lo mejor de la presentación. Estábamos tan nerviosos que pusimos los amplificadores demasiado alto, creando un frenesí de reverberación que hizo que los vecinos se quejaran, y luego lo contrabalanceamos en exceso, tocando tan bajo que no podíamos oír los instrumentos entre sí.

Lo que podía escuchar en las pausas entre canción y canción era el sonido de la fiesta, el ruido de las botellas de cerveza tintineando, de la charla sin sentido, de la gente riendo, y, lo juro, en el cuarto trasero de la casa, gente viendo _American Idol_. El punto es, que podía oír todo eso, porque nuestra banda era tan mala que nadie se molestó en reconocer que estábamos tocando. No éramos dignos de aplausos. Es más, éramos tan malos que incluso nos abuchearon. Simplemente lo ignoramos. Cuando terminamos de tocar, la fiesta continuó, como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido.

Mejoramos. Nunca a grandiosos, pero mejores. Y nunca lo suficientemente buenos para tocar en nada más que fiestas en casa. Entonces Jonah se fue a la universidad, y Nate y yo nos quedamos sin batería, y ese fue el final de _Infinity 89._

Así comenzó mi breve experiencia como cantautor solitario por la ciudad, tocando mayormente en cafés. Hacer giras en cafés, fue ligeramente mejor que las fiestas en casas. Con solo yo y una guitarra, no tenía necesidad de subir mucho el volumen, y la gente en la audiencia fue en su mayoría respetuosa. pero mientras tocaba, me seguía distrayendo con los sonidos de otras cosas aparte de la música: el pitido de l amáquina de capuchino, las conversaciones en voz baja sobre cosas importantes de los estudiantes universitarios intelectuales, las risas de las chicas. Después de la presentación, las risas se hicieron mas fuertes, cuando las chicas se acercaron a mi para hablar, para preguntarme por mi inspiración, para ofrecerme mezclar CD´s que habían hecho y en ocasiones para ofrecer...otras cosas.

Una chica fue diferente. Ella tenía brazoos fibrosos y musculosos y una mirada feroz en sus ojos. La primera vez que me habló solo dijo - Estás desaprovechado.

- No. Sobrio como una piedra - contesté

-No me refiero a eso - dijo, arqueando su ceja perforada - Estás desaprovechado en lo acústico. Te he visto tocar antes en esa terrible banda tuya, pero era muy bueno, incluso para un niño como tú.

- Gracias. Creo.

- No hay de que. No estoy aquí para adular. Estoy aquí para reclutar.

- Lo siento. Soy pacifista.

- ¡Graciso! Soy lesbiana, una a la que le gusta informar y preguntar, por lo que además soy inadecuada para lo militar. No, yo estoy formando una banda. Creo que eres un guitarrista tremendamente talentoso, asíq ue estoy aquí para asaltar tu cuna, artísticamente hablando, claro.

Yo apenas tenía dieciséis años de edad y estaba un poco intimidado por esta chica agalluda, pero me dije por qué no. - ¿Quién más está en la banda?

- Yo en la batería. Tú en la guitarra.

- ¿Y?

- Esas son las partes más importantes, ¿no te parece? Bateristas y guitarristas que toquen fantástico, no crecen en árboles, ni siquiera en Oregon. No te preocupes, voy a llenar los espacios en blanco. Soy Johana por cierto - Asomó su mano, estaba cubierta de callos, siempre una buena señal en un baterista.

En el plazo de un mes, Johana había reclutado a Cato y Marvel, y nos habíamos bautizado Shooting Star y comenzando a escribir canciones juntos. Un mes después de eso, tuvimos nuestro primer concierto. Fue otra fiesta en casa, pero en nada parecido en cómo había tocado en _Infinity 89_. Desde el primer momento, algo fue diferente. Cuando rasgué mi primer acorde, fue como apagar una luz. Todo simplemente se quedó en silencio. Tuvimos la atención del público y la mantuvimos. En el espacio vacío entre canciones, la gente aplaudió y luego se tranquilizó, anticipando nuestra siguiente canción. Con el tiempo, empezaron a gritar peticiones. Después, llegaron a saberse nuestras letras tan bien que las cantaban, lo que era muy útil cuando cantaba espaciada una letra.

Muy pronto, pasamos a tocar en grandes clubes. A veces podía distinguir los sonidos del bar en el fondo: el tintineo de los vasos, los gritos de órdenes al barman. También comencé a escuchar a personas gritar mi nombre por primera vez. ¡Peeta! , ¡Por aquí!. Muchas de esas voces pertenecían a chicas.

Las chicas a las que en su mayoría ignoraba. En este punto, yo había comenzado a obsesionarme con una chica que nunca venía a nuestras presentaciones, pero que yo había visto tocar el violonchelo en la escuela. Y cuando Katniss se había convertido en mi novia, y luego empezó a venir a mis presentaciones - y para mi sorpresa, parecía realmente disfrutar, si no los conciertos, por lo menos nuestra música- a veces la trataba de escuchar a ella. Quería oír su voz gritando mi nombre, a pesar de que sabía que era algo que ella nunca haría. Era una asistente poco dispuesta. Que tendía a estar entre bastidores y mirarme con intensidad solemne. Incluso cuando se relajaba lo suficiente algunas veces al ver la presentación como una persona normal, desde la audiencia, se mantenía muy reservada. Pero aún así, estaba atento al sonido de su voz. Nunca pareció importar que no la escuchara. Tratar de escucharla era parte de la diversión.

Cuando la banda se hizo más grande y las presentaciones se hicieron más grandes, los aplausos se volvieron más fuertes. Y luego de un tiempo, todo se quedó en silencio. No había música. No banda. No fans. No Katniss.

Cuando regresaron- la música, los conciertos, las multitudes – todo parecía diferente. Incluso durante esa gira de dos semanas justo antes del estreno de _Daño Colateral_, me di cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado por la forma en que todo parecía diferente. El muro de de sonido que tocábamos envolvía a la banda, casi como si estuviéramos tocando dentro de una burbuja hecha de nada más que nuestro propio ruido. Y entre las canciones había gritos y chillidos. Pronto, mucho antes de lo que jamás podría haberme imaginado, estábamos tocando en lugares enormes: arenas y estadios, ante más de quince mil fans.

En estos lugares, hay tanta gente, y tanto sonido, que es casi imposible distinguir una voz específica. Todo lo que oigo, más allá de nuestros propios instrumentos ahora sonando a todo volumen de los más potentes altavoces ahora disponibles, es ese grito salvaje de la multitud cuando estamos detrás del escenario y las luces se apagan justo antes de que salgamos. Y una vez que estamos en el escenario, los gritos constantes de la multitud se mezclan de modo que suenan como el aullido furioso de un huracán; algunas noches juro que puedo sentir el aliento de esos quince mil gritos.

No me gusta este sonido Me parece la naturaleza monolítica de la desorientación. Para algunos conciertos, intercambiamos nuestros monitores de cuña por piezas para el oído. Era un sonido perfecto, como si estuviéramos en el estudio, con el rugido de la multitud bloqueado. Pero eso era, aún peor en cierto modo. Me siento tan desconectado de la multitud como están las cosas, por la distancia entre ellos y nosotros, una distancia separada por una vasta extensión de escenario y un ejército de seguridad que impiden que los fans suban para tocarnos o saltar del escenario de la manera en que solían hacerlo. Pero más que eso, no me gusta que sea tan difícil escuchar una sola voz penetrando a través del ruido. No lo sé. Quizá todavía estoy tratando de escuchar esa única voz.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando durante una presentación, cuando Cato o yo hacemos una pausa para volver a afinar nuestras guitarras o alguien toma un trago de una botella de agua, haré una pausa y me esforzaré en distinguir una voz entre la multitud. Y de vez en cuando puedo. Puedo oír a alguien pidiendo a gritos una canción específica o gritando ¡Te amo! O coreando mi nombre.

...

Mientras estoy en el Puente de Brooklyn estoy pensando en esas presentaciones en estadios, en sus huracanes de ruido blanco. Debido a que todo lo que puedo oír ahora es un rugido en mi cabeza. Un grito mudo mientras Katniss desaparece y trato de dejarla.

Pero hay algo más, también. Una pequeña voz tratando de abrirse paso de penetrar a través del rugido de la nada. Y la voz se hace más fuerte y más fuerte, y es _mi_ voz esta vez y está haciendo una pregunta, _¿Cómo lo sabe ella?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-**

**Hola. Capítulo corto, pero debajo les dejé la sorpresa: hay adelanto! así no sufren tanto...**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

Hago girar el volumen hasta el final de modo que arruina aún más mis tímpanos cansados de escuchar. Que, junto con el ruido de la ciudad de Brooklyn despertando – rejillas de metal rechinando y autobuses resoplando - es muy fuerte. Entonces cuando una voz perfora el ruido, apenas se oye. Pero allí está la voz que he estado escuchando durante todos estos años.

- ¡Peeta! – grita

No lo creí al principio. Apago Sufjan. Miro alrededor. Y entonces allí está, delante de mí ahora, con su rostro surcado de lágrimas. Diciendo mi nombre otra vez, como si fuera la primera palabra que alguna vez he escuchado.

...

**Hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les haya gustado el adelanto... nos leemos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Capítulo XVII**

**¿Eres feliz en tu miseria?**

**¿Descansando tranquilo en la desolación?**

**Este es el lazo final que nos ata**

**La única fuente de mi consuelo**

**Blue – Daño Colateral, pista 6**

**...**

Katniss se ha ido.

El puente parece un barco fantasma de otra época incluso mientras se llena con corredores del siglo XXI a estas horas de la mañana.

Y yo, estoy solo de nuevo.

Pero todavía sigo de pie. Todavía sigo respirando. Y de alguna manera, estoy bien.

Pero aún así la pregunta está ganando impulso y volumen: ¿Cómo lo sabe? Porque nunca le dije a nadie lo que pedí. Ni a las enfermeras. Ni a los abuelos. Ni a Madge. Y tampoco a Katniss. Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabe?

_Si te quedas haré lo que quieras. Dejaré la banda, me iré contigo a Nueva York. Pero si necesitas que me aleje de ti, lo haré, también. Quizá volver a tu antigua vida sea demasiado doloroso para ti, quizá te sería más fácil, borrarnos a todos. Y eso sería una mierda, pero lo aceptaría. Me siento capacitado para perderte de esa manera, sino te pierdo hoy. Prometo que te dejaré marchar. Pero has de quedarte._

Esa fue mi promesa. Y ha sido mi secreto. Mi carga. Mi vergüenza. Pedirle a ella que se quedara. Que escuchara. Porque después de prometerle lo que le ofrecí, y reproducirle una pieza en chelo de Yo-Yo Ma, parecía como si hubiera escuchado. Ella había apretado mi mano y pensé que todo iba a ser como en las películas, pero todo lo que había hecho era apretar. Y se quedó inconsciente. Pero aquel apretón resultó ser su primer movimiento muscular voluntario; que fue seguido por más apretones, luego por sus ojos abriéndose durante una palpitación o dos, y entonces se abrieron por completo. Una de las enfermeras había explicado que el cerebro de Katniss era como un pajarito, tratando de empujar su salida de una cáscara de huevo, y que el apretón fue el comienzo de una emergencia que se prolongó durante unos días hasta que despertó y pidió agua.

Cada vez que ella hablaba sobre el accidente, Katniss decía que toda la semana era un borrón. Ella no recordaba nada. Y yo no iba a decirle sobre la promesa que había hecho. Una promesa, que al final, me vi obligado a mantener.

Pero _ella_ lo sabía.

No me extraña que me odie.

De un modo extraño, es un alivio. Estoy tan cansado de llevar este secreto conmigo. Estoy tan cansado de sentirme mal por hacerle sentirse viva y sentirme enojado con ella por vivir sin mí y sentirme como un hipócrita por todo el lío.

Me quedo de pie en el puente por un rato, dejándole alejarse, y luego camino los pocos cien pies restantes rampa abajo. He visto docenas de taxis transcurrir por la carretera de abajo, así que aunque no tenga idea de donde estoy, estoy bastante seguro de que encontraré un taxi para llevarme de vuelta a mi hotel. Pero cuando bajo por la rampa, en vez de estar en la salida del tráfico, estoy en una plaza. Señalo a un corredor, un hombre de mediana edad resoplando en el puente, y le pregunto dónde puedo conseguir un taxi, y él me señala hacia un grupo de edificios.

- Usualmente hay una cola de lunes a viernes. No sé como estarán los fines de semana, pero estoy seguro que encontrarás un taxi en alguna parte.

Él llevaba un iPod y se sacó los auriculares para hablar conmigo, pero la música todavía estaba sonando. Y es _Fugaz_i. El tipo está inclinándose hacia _Fugazi_, el mero final de la cola _Smallpox Champion. _Entonces la canción hace un clic y es reemplazada por _Wild Horses_ de los _Rolling Stones. _Y la música, es como, no sé, pan fresco en un estómago vacío o un horno de leña en un día de frío. Está llegando de los auriculares, llamándome.

El hombre sigue mirándome.

- ¿Eres Peeta Mellark?, ¿De _Shooting Star_? – pregunta, no como un fan, simplemente por curiosidad.

Necesito un gran esfuerzo para dejar de escuchar la música y darle mi atención – Si – Extiendo mi mano.

- No quiero ser grosero – dice, después de estrechar nuestras manos - , pero ¿qué estás haciendo caminando alrededor de Brooklyn un sábado a las seis y media de la mañana? ¿Estás perdido o algo así?

- No, no estoy perdido. Ya no, de todos modos.

_Mick Jagger_ está cantando y prácticamente tengo que morderme los labios para evitar cantar en conjunto. Antes no podía ir a ninguna parte sin mis canciones. Y entonces fue como todo lo demás, lo tomas o lo dejas. Pero ahora lo tomo. Ahora lo _necesito._ - ¿Puedo pedirte un increíblemente enorme y simplemente loco favor? – pregunto

- ¿Está bien?

- ¿Me prestas tu iPod? ¿Solo por hoy? Si me das tu nombre y dirección, te lo enviaré. Te prometo que lo tendrás de vuelta para la carrera de mañana.

Él sacude su cabeza, riendo – Una carrera a esta hora de la mañana un fin de semana es suficiente para mí, pero sí, puedes tomarlo prestado. El timbre de mi edificio no funciona, así que solo entrégalo a Nick en el Café Southside de la Sexta Avenida en Brooklyn. Estoy allí todas las mañanas.

- Nick. Café Southside. Sexta Avenida. Brooklyn. No lo olvidaré. Lo prometo

- Te creo – dice enrollando los cables – Me temo que no encontrarás a ningún _Shooting Star_ allí.

- Mejor aún. Se lo devolveré esta noche.

- No te preocupes por eso – dice – La batería estaba completamente cargada cuando me fui, así que deberías estar bien por lo menos... una hora. La cosa es un dinosaurio. – sonríe suavemente, luego sale corriendo, haciendo un gesto hacia mí, sin mirar atrás.

Conecto el iPod, el cual realmente está maltratado. Hago una nota de conseguirle uno nuevo cuando regrese éste. Me desplazo a través de su colección, todo desde _Charlie Parcker_ a _Minutemen_ y hasta _Yo La Tengo._ Él consiguió todas esas listas de reproducción. Elijo el título de "Buenas Canciones". Y cuando el riff de piano en el inicio de la canción _Challengers _de _New Pornographers _entra en acción, sé que me he puesto en buenas manos. Las siguientes son algunas de Andrew Bird, seguidas por un estupendo Billy Bragg y la canción _Wilco_, que no he escuchado en años, y luego _Chicago _de Sufjan Stevens, que es una canción que solía gustarme pero tuve que dejar de escucharla, porque siempre me hizo sentir muy agitado. Pero ahora está bien. Es como un baño de agua fría después de sudar la fiebre, ayudando a calmar el picor de todas las preguntas sin respuesta con las que solamente no puedo atormentarme más.

Hago girar el volumen hasta el final de modo que arruina aún más mis tímpanos cansados de escuchar. Que, junto con el ruido de la ciudad de Brooklyn despertando – rejillas de metal rechinando y autobuses resoplando - es muy fuerte. Entonces cuando una voz perfora el ruido, apenas se oye. Pero allí está la voz que he estado escuchando durante todos estos años.

- ¡Peeta! – grita

No lo creí al principio. Apago Sufjan. Miro alrededor. Y entonces allí está, delante de mí ahora, con su rostro surcado de lágrimas. Diciendo mi nombre otra vez, como si fuera la primera palabra que alguna vez he escuchado.

La dejo ir. Realmente lo hice. Pero allí está. Justo frente a mí.

- Pensé que te había perdido. Volví y te busqué en el puente, pero no te vi y pensé que habías vuelto a la parte de Manhattan y tuve esta tonta idea de que podría alcanzarte en un taxi y acecharte del otro lado. Sé que es egoísta. Escuché lo que dijiste allí en el puente, pero no podemos dejarlo así. No puedo. No otra vez. Tenemos que decir adiós de una manera diferente. Apuesto que...

- ¿Katniss? – interrumpí. Mi vos es un signo de pregunta y una caricia. Esto detiene su balbuceo frío- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

La pregunta ya está dicha. Ella parece saber exactamente qué es lo que estoy preguntando.

- Oh. Eso – dice -. Es complicado.

Comienzo a darle la espalda. No tengo derecho a preguntarle y ella no está bajo ninguna obligación de decirme.- Y lo más extraño de todo es que está bien. Estamos bien ahora. Estoy bien.

- No, Peeta, espera – dice Katniss.

Me detengo.

- Quiero decirte. Necesito decírtelo todo. Sólo pienso que necesito algo de café antes de que pueda juntar todo lo suficiente como para explicarlo.

Me lleva fuera del centro de un distrito histórico, a una panadería en una calle empedrada. Sus ventanas están oscurecidas, la puerta cerrada, por todos los signos el lugar está cerrado. Pero Katniss golpea y en un minuto un hombre de cabello tupido y con harina aferrándose a su barba rebelde, abre la puerta, le dice_ Bonjour_ a Katniss y la saluda en ambas mejillas con un beso. Me presentan a Hassan, que desaparece dentro de la panadería, dejando la puerta abierta así ese tibio aroma a mantequilla y vainilla llenará el aire de la mañana. Vuelve con dos largas copas de café y una bolsa de papel marrón, manchada de mantequilla. Ella me alcanza mi café, y abro la tapa para ver que es negro y humeante, como a mí me gusta.

Es de mañana ahora. Entonces encontramos un banco en el paseo de Brooklyn Heights, otro de los puntos favoritos de Katniss, según me dice. Está justo en el Río East, con Manhattan tan cerca que incluso puedes tocarlo. Nos sentamos en silencio, bebiendo nuestro café y comiendo los aún tibios croissants de Hassan. Y se siente tan bien. Tan como en los viejos tiempos, que a parte de mí le gustaría solamente detener el cronómetro mágico y permanecer en este momento por siempre. Excepto que no hay cronómetros mágicos y hay preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas. Katniss, de cualquier manera, parece no tener prisa. Bebe, mastica, ve fuera de la ciudad.

Finalmente, cuando hubo tomado todo su café, se da la vuelta hacia mí.

- No mentía antes cuando dije que no recordaba nada sobre el accidente o después – comenzó -. Pero luego empecé a recordar algunas cosas. No exactamente recordar, pero si escuchar detalles de cosas y tenerlos se siente intensamente familiar. Me dije a mi misma que era porque había escuchado las historias una y otra vez, pero no era eso. Pasó hace un año y medio. Entre mi séptimo y octavo terapista.

- ¿Así que estás en terapia?

Me da una mirada torcida – Por supuesto que sí. Solía ir a través de los psiquiatras como zapatos. Todos me dijeron la misma cosa.

- ¿Cual?

- Que estaba enojada. Furiosa por el accidente. Enojada porque fui la única sobreviviente. Que estaba furiosa contigo. – Me enfrento con una mirada de disculpa -. Las otras cosas tienen sentido, pero no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, ¿por qué tú? Pero lo estaba. Podía sentir cuan – se detuvo por un segundo -... furiosa estaba – terminó suavemente-. Había todos los obvios hijos rae207, como tú me abandonaste, cuánto nos cambió el accidente. Pero eso no se adhiere a la furia letal que sentí tan de repente una vez que me alejé. De verdad, pienso, que en algún lugar dentro de mí debo haber sabido todo el tiempo, que me pediste que me quedara, incluso antes de que lo recordara. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido?

No. Si. No lo sé. – Nada de esto tiene sentido – digo.

- Lo sé. Así que, estaba enojada contigo. No sabía por qué. Estaba enojada con el mundo. Sabía por qué. Odiaba a todos mis terapistas por ser inútiles. Era esta pequeña bola de furia de auto-destrucción, y ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada más que decirme que era una pequeña bola de furia autodestructiva. Hasta que encontré a Nancy, ninguno de ellos me ayudó tanto como los profesores de Juilliard lo hicieron. Quiero decir ¡hola! Sabía que estaba enojada. Díganme qué hacer con la furia, por favor. Así que, Gale, sugirió hipnoterapia. Lo ayudó a dejar de fumar, supongo – Me codeó en las costillas.

Por supuesto el señor perfecto no fumaría. Y por supuesto sería el que la ayudó a descubrir razón por la que me odia.

- Tenía un poco de miedo – continúa Katniss -. La hipnosis tiende a desbloquear recuerdos ocultos. Algún trauma que es demasiado grande para que la mente consciente la maneje y tienes que pasar a través de una puerta trasera para acceder a ella. Así que me presenté de mala gana a unas cuantas sesiones. No fue lo que había pensado que sería. Sin el amuleto giratorio, sin metrónomo. Era como los ejercicios de imaginación guiada que teníamos que hacer a veces en el campamento. Al principio no sucedió nada, y luego fui a Vermont por el verano y me abandoné. Pero unas semanas después, comencé a tener esos flashes. Flashes aleatorios. Como si pudiera recordar una cirugía, pudiera realmente escuchar la música específica que los doctores pusieron en la sala de operaciones. Pensé en llamarlos para preguntarles si lo que recordaba era verdad, pero mucho tiempo había pasado y dudaba que lo recordaran. Además, no sentí realmente como si necesitara preguntárselos. Mi padre solía decir que cuando nací me veía totalmente familiar para él, se sintió abrumado con ese sentimiento de que me había conocido toda su vida, lo cual era gracioso, considerando lo poco que me parezco a él o a mamá. Pero luego tuve mi primer recuerdo, sentí esa misma certeza, de que eran reales y míos. No puse las piezas completamente juntas hasta que estaba trabajando en una pieza para violonchelo, un montón de recuerdos aparecen cuando estoy tocando, de cualquier forma, era _Gershwin, _andante con moto y poco rubato.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero a lo primero nada sale – Yo te toqué esa – digo finalmente.

- Lo sé – No parece sorprendida por mi confirmación.

Me inclino hacia adelante y pongo la cabeza entre las rodillas, respiro profundamente. Siento la mano de Katniss tocar gentilmente la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

- ¿Peeta? – Su voz es tentativa – Hay más. Y aquí es cuando se torna un poco más atemorizante. Tiene un sentido certero para mí que mi mente de alguna manera grabó las cosas que estaban pasando alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero hubo otras cosas... otros recuerdos...

- ¿Como qué? – mi voz es un susurro

- La mayor parte es confusa, pero tengo certeros y fuertes recuerdos de cosas que no podría haber sabido porque no estaba allí. Tengo este recuerdo. Es de ti. Está oscuro. Y estás parado fuera de la entrada del hospital debajo de las luces, esperando a verme. Estás usando tu chaqueta de cuero. Como si estuvieras buscándome. ¿Hiciste eso?

Katniss toma mi barbilla y levanta mi cara, al parecer en busca de alguna confirmación de que este momento era real. Quiero decirle que tiene razón. Pero he perdido completamente la capacidad de hablar. Mi expresión, de cualquier forma, parece ofrecerle la confirmación que estaba buscando. Asiente con la cabeza suavemente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo, Peeta? ¿_Cómo_ puedo saber eso?

No estoy seguro de si es una pregunta retórica o si piensa que puedo tener una pista de su misterio metafísico. Y no estoy en condiciones de responder tampoco porque estoy llorando. Me doy cuenta de ello hasta que siento el sabor de la sal contra mis labios. No puedo recordar la última vez que había llorado pero, una vez que acepté la mortificación de que estoy lloriqueando como un niño, las compuertas se abren y estoy sorbiendo ahora, enfrente de Katniss. En frente de todo el maldito mundo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

**Hola. Otro capítulo más. Katniss regresó... y ahora, ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas?**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Este es un capítulo cortísimo. Sacando este, ¡quedan 4 capítulos! Cuatro y estaremos en el final de la historia. Sólo iremos una vez más al pasado, el resto de los capítulos son 100% en el presente. Espero que disfruten el capí, y les dejo un avance del siguiente. Nada más, ¡A leer!**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Capítulo XVIII**

La primera vez que vi a Katniss Everdeen, fue hace seis años.

Nuestra escuela secundaria, tenía este programa de arte y si elegías música como tu elección podías tomar clases de música u optar por el estudio independiente para practicar en los estudios.

Katniss y yo, ambos fuimos por el estudio independiente.

La había visto tocando el chelo un par de veces, no había registrado nada realmente. Quiero decir, ella era linda y todo, pero no exactamente mi tipo. Ella era música clásica. Yo era el típico chico de rock. Agua y aceite y todo eso.

No le presté atención realmente en todo el día hasta que vi que no tocaba.

Ella estaba sentada en una de las cabinas de práctica a prueba de ruido, su chelo descansaba agradablemente sobre sus rodillas, su arco a punto, unos centímetros por encima del puente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y fruncía un poco el ceño. Ella estaba tan quieta que parecía que se había tomado unas breves vacaciones de su cuerpo.

Y aunque ella no se movía, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, de alguna manera sabía que estaba escuchando música, entonces, estaba agarrando las notas del silencio, como una ardilla estaba reuniendo bellotas para el invierno, antes de que llegara a la tarea de tocar. Me quedé allí, de pronto fascinado por ella, hasta que pareció despertar y empezar a tocar con esta intensa concentración. Cuando por fin me miró, me empujó lejos.

Después de eso, tenía una especie de fascinación por ella. Y por lo que supuse era su capacidad para escuchar música en el silencio. En aquel entonces, yo quería ser capaz de hacer eso, también. Así que me llevó a verla tocar, y aunque me dije que el motivo de mi atención era porque estaba tan dedicada a la música como yo y que era linda, la verdad es que yo también quería entender lo que había oído en el silencio.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, creo que nunca se enteró. Pero una vez que estaba con ella no era necesario. Los dos estábamos obsesionados con la música, cada uno a su manera.

Si no podíamos del todo entender la obsesión de la otra persona, no importa, porque habíamos entendido las nuestras.

Sé el momento exacto del que Katniss está hablando. Madge y yo habíamos llegado al hospital en el rosado Dart Dodge de Sarah.

Yo no recuerdo haberle preguntado siquiera a la novia de Johana, o pedirle prestado el coche. No recuerdo conducirlo. No me acuerdo de pilotar el coche por las colinas, donde el hospital estaba, o como incluso conocía el camino. Sólo que en un minuto yo estaba en un teatro en el centro de Portland, comprobando el sonido, cuando la noche se mostro y Madge apareció para darme la horrible noticia. Y al minuto siguiente estaba de pie fuera del hospital.

Katniss recuerda lo inexplicable, es una especie de señalar en primer lugar la claridad de que todo era una oscura nube borrosa entre escuchar las noticias y llegar al centro de trauma. Madge y yo habíamos aparcado el coche y simplemente salí del garage antes que ella. Yo necesitaba un par de minutos para reunir mis fuerzas, para armarme de valor para lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Y me recordé que buscaba el hospital en un descomunal edificio y me preguntaba si Katniss estaba en algún lugar de allí, y una sensación de pánico desde el corazón a la garganta que había muerto en el momento en que había llegado Madge a buscarme. Pero entonces había sentido esta ola de algo, realmente no era esperanza, en realidad no ayudaba, pero era solo un tipo de saber que Katniss estaba todavía allí. Y eso había sido suficiente para tirar de mí a través de las puertas.

Dicen que las cosas suceden por una razón, pero no sé que puedo comprar con eso. No es que yo pueda llegar a ver una razón para lo que paso con Kay, Denny, y Prim ese día. Pero tuve que pasar una eternidad para llegar a ver a Katniss. Fui apartado de la unidad de terapia intensiva por sus enfermeras, a continuación, Madge y yo inventamos todo ese plan de espionaje. No creo que me diera cuenta en ese momento, pero acredito que de una manera extraña, yo estaba probablemente estancado. Estaba recogiendo mis fuerzas. No quería perder frente a ella. Supongo que de alguna manera sabía que Katniss, en el fondo de su coma, sería capaz de decirlo.

Por supuesto, termine perdiendo frente a ella de todos modos. Cuando por fin al vi por primera vez, casi me volaron en pedazos. Su piel parecía de papel de seda. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos con cinta adhesiva. Tubos entraban y salían de todas partes de su cuerpo, el bombeo de líquidos y sangre en formación y algunos de porquería y miedo. Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero cuando llegué por primera vez, yo quería salir corriendo.

Pero yo no podía. Yo no lo haría. Así que en vez de eso, yo me centré en la parte de ella que todavía se veía remotamente parecida a Katniss... sus manos.

Había monitores pegados a los dedos, pero aúna sí se veían como sus manos. Le toque la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda, que se sentía desgastado y suave, como cuero viejo. Le pasé los dedos a través de los cayos de sus pulgares. Sus manos estaban heladas, al igual que lo fueron siempre, así que las calenté, como siempre lo he hecho.

Y fue al mismo tiempo calentándole las manos que pensé en lo afortunado que era, porque se veían bien. Porque sin las manos, no habría música, y sin música ella habría perdido todo. Y recuerdo que pensé que de alguna manera Katniss tuvo que darse cuenta, también. Que tenía que recordar que ella poseía la música para volver. Salí corriendo de terapia intensiva, una parte de mí temía que nunca podría verla con vida de nuevo, pero de alguna manera _sabía_ que tenía que hacer una sola cosa. Cuando volví, le tocaba el Yo-Yo Ma.

Y ahí fue también cuando le hice la promesa. La promesa de que ella es el lugar para mí.

Hice lo correcto. Ahora lo sé. Debo de haberlo sabido siempre, pero ha sido tan difícil de ver a través de toda mi rabia. Y está bien, si ella está enojada. Incluso está bien si ella me odia. Fue egoísta lo que me pidió que hiciera, aunque terminó siendo la cosa más egoísta que he hecho.

La cosa más egoísta que tendré que seguir haciendo.

Pero yo lo haría de nuevo. Ahora lo sé. Me gustaría hacer esa promesa mil veces y perderme mil veces de haberla escuchado tocar ayer por la noche o para verla en el sol de la mañana. O incluso sin eso. Sólo para saber que ella está en algún lugar. Viva.

Katniss me miraba perder mi porquería por todo el paseo marítimo. Ella da testimonios de que las fisuras se abren, la lava se escapa, esta gran explosión de lo que supongo que para ella, debe parecerse a la pena.

Pero yo no estoy llorando por el dolor. Estoy llorando de gratitud.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

**Bueno. Ya habíamos visto esta parte desde el punto de vista de Katniss, en "Si decido quedarme" y siempre me pregunté, hasta este capítulo, que le pasó a él en el momento que se enteró del accidente y cuando la vio por primera vez, creo que en este capítulo queda más que aclarado.**

**Quedan 4 capítulos y les prometo que serán los mejores.**

**Como siempre agradecer a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Esto sucederá en el próximo...**

- ¿Tú? – es todo lo que puedo manejar

- Siempre yo – responde suavemente, tímidamente - ¿quién más?

Mi cerebro ha salido de mi cuerpo. Mi discurso es reducido a lo más básico – pero... ¿por qué?

- Alguien tenía que salvarla del Hard Rock Café – dice Katniss con una risa. Pero también puedo escuchar los baches en su voz.

- Pero... – me aferro a las palabras como un hombre que se ahoga se aferra a los escombros flotantes -... ¿dijiste que me odiabas?

Katniss deja salir un suspiro largo y profundo – Lo sé. Necesitaba alguien para odiar...

...

**Nos leemos **


	19. Chapter 19

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Alguien me despierta cuando es el final**

**Cuando la tarde silenciosa se difumina dorada**

**Solo yazco en una cama de tréboles**

**Oh, necesito ayuda con esta carga**

**Hush – Daño Colateral, Pista 13**

Cuando consigo controlarme y calmarme, mis extremidades se sienten como si se hubieran vuelto inservibles. Mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse. Acabo de beber una enorme taza de café increíblemente fuerte, y también podría haber tenido pastillas para dormir. Podría recostarme aquí mismo en este banco. Me vuelvo hacia Katniss. A decirle que necesito dormir.

- Mi casa está a unos cuantos bloques de aquí – dice ella -. Puedes tirarte a dormir allá.

Tengo esa calma blandengue que sigue a un llanto. No me había sentido de esa manera desde que era un niño, un chico sensible, quien gritaba ante algunas injusticias u otras cosas, todos llorábamos, hasta que mamá me arropaba en la cama. Me imagino a Katniss, metiéndome en la cama individual de un niño, tirando hacia arriba las sábanas de Buzz Lightyear hasta mi barbilla.

Es plena mañana ahora. Las personas están despiertas, afuera o algo así. Mientras caminamos, la tranquila zona residencial da lugar a una franja comercial, llenas de tiendas, cafés, y los hipsters que los frecuentan. Soy reconocido. Pero no me molesto con ningún subterfugio, sin gafas, ni gorra. No trato de esconderme en absoluto. Katniss serpentea entre la multitud creciente y luego da la vuelta en una calle lateral arbolada llena de arenisca color café y edificios de ladrillos.

- Hogar dulce hogar. Es un subalquiler de un violinista profesional quien está con la filarmónica de Vienna en este momento. ¡He estado aquí por un record de nueve meses!

La sigo al interior de la casa más compacta que he visto jamás. El primer piso consiste en algo un poco más grande que una sala de estar y una cocina con una puerta corredera de vidrio con una salida a un jardín que es dos veces tan profundo como la casa. Hay un sofá blanco dividido, y lo mueve para que me recueste sobre él. Me quito los zapatos y me dejo caer sobre una de las secciones, hundiéndome en los cojines de felpa. Katniss levanta mi cabeza, y coloca una almohada por debajo, y una suave manta sobre mí, arropándome tal y como había esperado que haría.

Escucho el sonido de sus pasos en las escaleras a lo que debe ser el dormitorio, pero en su lugar, siento un ligero rebote en la tapicería cuando Katniss se acomoda en el otro extremo del sofá. Escucho el movimiento de sus piernas juntas unas cuantas veces. Sus pies se encuentran a solo unas pulgadas de los míos. Entonces, ella deja escapar un largo suspiro, y su respiración se ralentiza en un patrón rítmico. Ella está dormida. Al cabo de unos minutos, yo también lo estoy.

Cuando despierto, la luz está inundando el apartamento y me siento tan refrescado que por un segundo estoy seguro que he dormido por diez horas y he perdido mi vuelo. Pero un vistazo rápido al reloj de la cocina me muestra que son las dos en punto, todavía es sábado. Solo he dormido por unas cuantas horas, y tengo que encontrar a Haymitch en el aeropuerto a las cinco.

Katniss todavía está durmiendo, respirando profundamente y casi roncando. La miro allí por un tiempo. Se ve tan pacífica y familiar. Incluso antes de convertirme en el insomne que soy ahora, siempre tuve problemas para conseguir dormir a la noche, mientras que Katniss leía un libro por cinco minutos, se ponía de costado, y estaría ida, en el mundo de los sueños. Una hebra de cabello había caído sobre su rostro y era absorbida hacia su boca y después vuelve a salir con cada inhalación y exhalación. Sin pensarlo siquiera, me incliné hacia adelante y aparte la hebra, mi dedo rozando accidentalmente su boca. Se siente tan natural, como si los últimos tres años no hubieran pasado, que me siento casi tentado de trazar sus mejillas, su barbilla, su frente.

Casi. Pero no bastante. Es como si estuviera viendo a Katniss a través de un prisma y ella es en su mayor parte, la chica que conocía pero algo ha cambiado, los puntos de vista han cambiado, y ahora la idea de tocar a Katniss no es dulce ni romántica. Es comportarme como un acosador.

Me enderezo y estiro mis extremidades. Estoy a punto de despertarla, pero no logro hacerlo. en su lugar, camino por su casa. Me encontraba tan desconectado como cuando llegamos hace unas horas, realmente no lo asimilaba. Ahora que lo hago, veo que se parece extrañamente a la casa en la que Katniss creció. Está el mismo revoltijo de pinturas en la pared - un Elvis de terciopelo, un póster de 1955 anunciando las series mundiales entre Brooklyn Dodgers y los Yankees de Nueva York- y los mismos toques decorativos, como las mismas luces con forma de ají engalanando las puertas.

Y fotos, las hay por todas partes, colgando en las paredes, cubriendo cada pulgada de espacio del mostrador y estantes. Cientos de fotos de su familia, incluyendo las que parecen ser fotos que una vez colgó de su antigua casa. Está la foto de la boda de Kay y Denny; una toma de Denny en una chaqueta de cuero sosteniendo a una diminuta Katniss de bebé en una de sus manos; una Katniss de ocho años, una gigante sonrisa sobre su rostro, agarrando su violonchelo; Katniss y Kay, sosteniendo a una Prim de cara roja, minutos después de nacida. Incluso está esa toma desgarradora de Katniss leyéndole a Prim, la que nunca pude soportar ver en la casa de sus padres, aunque de alguna manera aquí, en su casa, no me da esa misma patada en el estómago.

Camino por la pequeña cocina, y hay una verdadera galería de fotografías de los abuelos de Katniss frente a una plétora de fosos orquestales, de los tíos, tías y primos haciendo senderismo por las montañas de Oregon o levantando pintas y cerveza. Hay un revoltijo de tomas de Finnick, Annie y Trixie y el niñito que debe ser Theo. Hay fotos de Madge y Katniss en la preparatoria y una de ellas dos posando delante del edificio de Empire State un grave recordatorio de que su relación no se ha truncado, tienen una historia de la que yo no sé nada. Hay otra foto de Madge, usando un chaleco antibalas, su cabello enmarañado, chato y soplado por un viento polvoriento.

Hay fotos de músicos en ropas formales, sosteniendo copas de champagne. Un hombre de ojos grises, brillantes en un esmoquin con una maza de rizos salvajes sosteniendo un bastón, y el mismo hombre dirigiendo a un montón de niños de aspecto andrajoso, y después él nuevamente, junto a una hermosa mujer negra, besando a un niño, no tan andrajoso. Este debe ser Gale.

Deambulo por el jardín trasero para mi fumada al despertar. Palmeo mi bolsillo, pero todo lo que encuentro es mi billetera, mis gafas de sol, el iPod prestado, y el surtido habitual de púas de guitarra que parece siempre vivir conmigo. Entonces recuerdo que debo haber dejado los cigarrillos en el puente. Sin fumar. Sin píldoras. Supongo que hoy es el día de alzar la bandera para dejar los malos hábitos.

Vuelvo dentro y hecho otro vistazo alrededor. No es la casa que esperaba. De toda su charla de mudarse, me había imaginado una casa llena de cajas, algo impersonal y antiséptico. Y a pesar de lo que había dicho de los espíritus, yo no habría imaginado que se rodearía tan cómodamente de sus fantasmas.

Excepto por mi fantasma. No hay una sola foto mía, aunque Kay, me incluyó en muchas de las tomas familiares; incluso había colgado una foto mía y de Prim en disfraces de Halloween encima de la repisa de su vieja sala de estar, un lugar de honor en el vestíbulo de su casa. Pero no aquí. No hay ninguna de las ridículas tomas, que Katniss y yo solíamos tomarnos el uno al otro y a nosotros mismos, besándonos o bromeando, mientras uno de nosotros sostenía la cámara a lo largo del brazo. Me encantaban esas fotos. Siempre cortaban la mitad de la cabeza o estaban oscurecidas por el dedo de alguien, pero parecían capturar algo verdadero.

No me siento ofendido. Antes, podría haberlo estado. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Cual fuera el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de Katniss, en el corazón de Katniss, fue irrevocablemente alterado ese día en el hospital hace tres años y medio.

Cierre. Detesto esa palabra. Al psiquiatra le encanta. Clove la adora. Ella dice que nunca he tenido un cierre con Katniss. "Más de cinco millones de personas han comprado y escuchado de mi cierre" es mi respuesta habitual.

Estando aquí, en esta tranquila casa donde puedo escuchar el gorjeo de las aves afuera, creo que estoy empezando a entender el concepto de cierre. No es un gran dramático antes y después. Es más como una melancólica sensación de que estas llegando al fin de unas vacaciones realmente buenas. Algo especial está terminando, y estas triste, pero no puedes estar triste porque, oye, fue bueno mientras duró, y habrá otras vacaciones, otros buenos momentos. Pero no serán junto a Katniss o con Clove.

Miro el reloj. Tengo que volver a Manhattan, empacar mis cosas, contestar los emails más urgentes que sin duda alguna se han apilado, y llegar hasta el aeropuerto. Tendré que conseguir un taxi aquí afuera, y antes de eso tendré que despertar a Katniss y despedirme de una manera adecuada.

Decido hacer café. Solamente con ese aroma solía despertarse. En las mañanas que solía dormir en su casa, a veces me despertaba más temprano para pasarlo con Prim. Después de dejarla dormir hasta una hora decente, había tomado la cafetera eléctrica de su habitación y su aroma flotaba hasta que ella levantaba su cabeza de la almohada, sus ojos todos soñadores y suaves.

Voy a la cocina e instintivamente parece que sé donde se encuentra todo, como si se tratara de mi cocina y hubiera hecho café aquí unas mil veces antes. La cafetera de metal está en el gabinete sobre el fregadero. El café dentro de una jarra en la puerta del congelador. Pongo unas cucharadas del rico y oscuro polvo en la cámara encima de la cafetera, luego lo lleno con agua y lo pongo en la estufa. El sonido silbante llena el aire, seguido de un rico aroma. Casi puedo verlo, como una nube de caricatura flotando sobre el cuarto, empujando a Katniss a despertar.

Y por supuesto, antes de que las tazas estén preparadas, ella se está desperezando fuera del sofá, tragando un poco de aire como ella hace cuando se está despertando. Cuando me ve en la cocina, parece momentáneamente confundida. No puedo saber si es porque estoy yendo y viniendo como un ama de casa o solo porque estoy aquí en primer lugar. Entonces recuerdo lo que ella había dicho sobre sus llamadas diarias para despertarse perdida.

- ¿Lo estás recordando todo de vuelta? – pregunto. En voz alta. Porque quiero saberlo y porque ella me pidió que preguntara.

- No – dice ella – No esta mañana. – Ella bosteza, luego se despereza nuevamente-. Pensé que había soñado lo de anoche. Entonces olí el café.

- Lo lamento – murmuro

Ella está sonriendo mientras patea la manta. – ¿Realmente crees que si no mencionas a mi familia los olvidaré?

- No – admito –. Supongo que no.

- Y, como puedes ver, no estoy tratando de olvidar.- Katniss se mueve a las fotos.

- Estaba mirando esas. Una galería bastante impresionante la que tienes. De todos.

- Gracias. Me mantienen acompañadas.

Miro las fotos, imaginando el día en que los propios hijos de Katniss llenarán muchos de esos marcos, creando una nueva familia para ella, la continuación de una generación de la que no seré parte.

- Sé que son solo fotos – continúa-, pero algunos días me ayuda realmente a levantarme cada mañana. Bueno, ellos y el café.

Ahh, el café. Voy a la cocina y abro los armarios donde encuentro las tazas, sin embargo me sorprende un poco encontrar que incluso estas son de la misma colección de tazas de cerámica de los años 1959 y 1960 que he usado tantas veces antes; sorprendido que las haya transportado de un cuarto al otro, de un apartamento al otro. Miro alrededor buscando mi taza favorita, la que tiene cafeteras danzarinas sobre ella, y estoy tan malditamente feliz de que todavía este aquí. Casi es como tener mi foto en la pared, también. Un pequeño pedazo de mi todavía existe, incluso si la mayor parte de mi no lo hace.

Me sirvo una taza, luego la taza de Katniss, agregando un poquito de leche y crema, como ella lo toma.

- Me gustan las fotos – digo- Mantiene a las cosas interesantes.

Katniss asiente, soplando ondas en su café.

- Y yo también los extraño –digo- Cada día.

Ella parece sorprendida por eso. No porque yo los extrañe, sino porque supongo que estoy admitiéndolo, finalmente. Asiente solemnemente. –Lo sé- dice.

Camina alrededor de la habitación, pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre los marcos de las fotos. – Se me está acabando el espacio- dice – Tuve que poner unas fotos recientes de Madge en el baño. ¿Has hablado con ella últimamente?

Ella debe saber lo que le hice a Madge - No

- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no sabes sobre el escándalo?

Sacudo la cabeza.

- Abandonó la universidad el año pasado. Cuando la guerra estalló en Afganistán, Madge decidió dejarlo todo y pasó al quiero ser una fotógrafa y la mejor educación está en el campo. Así que simplemente tomó sus cámaras y se fue. Empezó vendiendo todas esas fotos al _AP_ y al _New York Times_. Ella vaga por todas partes en uno de esos burkas y esconde todo su equipo fotográfico bajo las túnicas y luego lo saca para obtener sus fotos.

- Apostaré que la Sra. Undersee, adora eso. – La mamá de Madge era notoriamente sobreprotectora. Lo último que había escuchado de ella, era que tuvo un ataque porque Madge iba a ir a la escuela al otro lado del país, que, como Madge había dicho, era precisamente el punto.

Katniss ríe. – Al principio Madge le dijo a su familia que solo se iba a tomar un semestre sabático, pero ahora se está volviendo verdaderamente exitosa, así que oficialmente lo dejó, y la Sra. Undersee oficialmente ha tenido una crisis nerviosa. Y luego está el hecho que Madge es una agradable chica judía en un país muy musulmán – Katniss sopla el café y bebe -. Pero, por otra parte, ahora Madge tiene sus fotos en el _New York Times, _y acaba de recibir una asignación de función para _National Geographic, _así que eso le da a la Sra. Undersee algo de munición para presumir.

- Difícil de resistir para una madre – digo

- Es una gran fanática de _Shooting Star_, ¿Sabes?

- ¿La Sra. Undersee?. Siempre la había vinculado más al hip-hop

Katniss sonríe. – No. Está más en el metal de la muerte. Pesado. Madge. Ella los vio tocar en Bangkok. Dijo que llovió y ustedes tocaron así.

- ¿Estuvo en ese espectáculo? Desearía que hubiera ido a los camerinos, a saludar – digo, aunque sé por qué no lo haría. Aún así, fue al espectáculo. Debió haberme perdonado un poquito.

- Le dije lo mismo. Pero tenía que irse justo después. Se suponía que estaba en Bangkok por algo de R&R, pero esa lluvia en la que estuvieron tocando en realidad, fue un ciclón en algún otro lugar, y ella tuvo que ir corriendo y cubrirlo. Es una shutterbabe muy ruda estos días.

Pienso en Madge persiguiendo insurgentes talibanes y esquivando árboles voladores. Es sorprendentemente fácil de imaginar – Es divertido – digo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Katniss

- Madge siendo una fotógrafa de guerra. Todo eso de chica peligrosa.

- Sí. Es un tumulto de risas.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir. Es solo que: Madge. Tú. Yo. Todos vinimos de este pueblo insignificante en Oregon, y míranos. Los tres nos hemos ido, bueno, a los extremos. Tienes que admitirlo, es un poco extraño.

- No es del todo extraño – dice Katniss, sacando un tazón de hojuelas de maíz – Todos estábamos forjados en el crisol. Ahora, vamos, toma un poco de cereal.

No estoy hambriento. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que pueda comer una sola hojuela, pero me siento porque mi lugar en la mesa de Katniss Everdeen acaba de ser restaurado.

...

El tiempo tiene un peso en esto, y justo ahora puedo sentirlo fuerte sobre mí. Casi son las tres en punto. Otro día está medio terminado y esta noche tengo que irme al tour. Escucho el sonido del antiguo reloj en la pared de Katniss. Dejo que los minutos pasen antes de que finalmente pueda hablar.

- Ambos tenemos nuestros vuelos. Probablemente debería empezar a moverme – digo. Mi voz suena lejana pero me siento extrañamente tranquilo-. ¿Hay taxis por aquí?

- No, tenemos que volver y llegar a Manhattan por balsa –Bromea-. Puedes llamar un auto – agrega después de un momento.

Me levanto, hago mi camino hacia el mostrador de la cocina donde está el teléfono de Katniss. -¿Cuál es el número?- pregunto.

- Siete-uno-ocho – dice Katniss. Luego se detiene.- Espera

Al principio creo que tiene que detenerse para recordar el número, pero veo sus ojos, a la vez inseguros e implorantes.

- Hay una última cosa, - sigue, su voz vacilante-. Algo que tengo que realmente te pertenece.

- ¿Mi camiseta de _Wipers_?

Sacude la cabeza. – Es de hace tiempo, me temo. Vamos. Está arriba.

La sigo por los escalones chirriantes. En la parte de arriba del rellano estrecho a mi derecha puedo ver su habitación con los techo inclinados. A mi izquierda hay una puerta cerrada. Katniss la abre, revelando un estudio pequeño. En la esquina hay un armario con un teclado. Katniss escribe un código y la puerta se abre.

Cuando veo lo que saca del armario, al principio pienso, _Oh, cierto, mi guitarra._ Porque aquí en la pequeña casa de Katniss en Brooklyn está mi vieja guitarra eléctrica, mi Les Paul Junior. La guitarra que compre en una casa de empeño con mis ganancias de entregas de pizzas cuando era un adolescente. Es la guitarra que usé para grabar todas nuestras cosas que nos llevaron a la cima, incluyendo, _Daño Colateral_. Es la guitarra que subasté para la caridad y he lamentado haberlo hecho desde entonces.

Está en su viejo estuche, con mis viejas pegatinas de _Fugazy _y _K Records_, incluso con las pegatinas de la vieja banda de Katniss. Todo es lo mismo, la correa, la abolladura de cuando lo dejé caer en un escenario. Incluso el polvo huele familiar.

Y estoy recibiendo todo, unos segundos antes de que realmente me golpee. Esta es _mi _guitarra. Katniss tiene _mi_ guitarra. Katniss es la que compró _mi _guitarra por una suma exorbitante, lo que significa que Katniss sabía que era para la subasta. Miro alrededor de la habitación. Entre las partituras y parafernalias del violonchelo hay una pila de revistas, mi cara asomándose de las portadas. Y luego recuerdo algo de vuelta en el puente, Katniss justificando por qué me dejó al recitar la letra de _Roullette_.

Y de repente, es como si he estado llevando audífonos toda la noche, y se han caído ahora, y todo lo que estaba amortiguado, ahora es claro. Pero también tan ruidoso y desagradable.

_Katniss tiene mi guitarra_. Es algo tan sencillo y aún así no sé si hubiera estado más sorprendido si Prim hubiera salido del armario. Me siento débil. Me siento. Katniss se para justo en frente a mí, sosteniendo mi guitarra por el cuello, ofreciéndomela nuevamente.

- ¿Tú? – es todo lo que puedo manejar

- Siempre yo – responde suavemente, tímidamente - ¿quién más?

Mi cerebro ha salido de mi cuerpo. Mi discurso es reducido a lo más básico – pero... ¿por qué?

- Alguien tenía que salvarla del Hard Rock Café – dice Katniss con una risa. Pero también puedo escuchar los baches en su voz.

- Pero... – me aferro a las palabras como un hombre que se ahoga se aferra a los escombros flotantes -... ¿dijiste que me odiabas?

Katniss deja salir un suspiro largo y profundo – Lo sé. Necesitaba alguien para odiar, y eres al que más amo, por lo que eso cayó sobre ti.

Está extendiendo la guitarra, empujándola hacia mí. Quiere que la tome, pero no puedo levantar una bola de algodón en este momento.

Ella sigue mirándome, sigue ofreciéndola.

- ¿Pero qué hay de Gale?

Una expresión de perplejidad revolotea en su rostro, seguida por diversión. –Él es mi mentor, Peeta. Mi amigo. Está casado. – Mira hacia abajo por un segundo. Cuando su mirada regresa, su diversión se ha convertido en una actitud defensiva-. Además, ¿por qué debería importarte?

_Vuelves a tu fantasma_, escucho a _Clove_ diciéndome. Pero está equivocada. Clove es la que ha seguido viviendo con el fantasma, el espectro de un hombre que nunca dejó de amar a otra persona.

- Nunca hubiera estado con Clove si tú no hubieras decidido que necesitabas odiarme – respondo.

Katniss toma esto levantando la barbilla. – No te odio. Ni siquiera creo que realmente lo hiciera. Solo fue ira. Y una vez que la enfrenté, una vez que la entendí, se disipó. – Mira hacia abajo, toma un respiro profundo, y exhala un tornado-. Sé que te debo más que una disculpa; he estado tratando de sacarla toda la noche; es como si esas palabras "disculpa, lo siento" son demasiado miserables para lo que te mereces – Sacude la cabeza – Sé que lo que te hice estuvo tan mal, pero en ese momento también se sintió tan necesario para mi supervivencia. No sé si estas dos cosas puedan ser ciertas pero es como fue. Si te sirve de consuelo, después de un tiempo, cuando ya no se sintió necesario, cuando se sintió enormemente mal, todo lo que quedó con la magnitud de mi error, fue el extrañarte. Y tuve que verte desde la distancia, verte alcanzar tus sueños, vivir lo que parecía la vida perfecta.

- No es perfecta - digo

- Entiendo eso ahora ¿cómo se suponía que lo sabría? estabas tan, tan lejos de mí. Y había aceptado eso. Acepte eso como mi castigo por lo que había hecho. Y entonces... – Se calla

- ¿Qué?

Toma una bocanada de aire y hace una mueca. – Y entonces Peeta Mellark aparece en Carnegie Hall en la noche más grande de mi carrera, y se sintió como más que una coincidencia. Se sintió como un regalo. De ellos. Para mi primer recital, me dieron un violonchelo. Y para este, me dieron tu presencia.

Cada pelo de mi cuerpo se eriza, mi cuerpo entero se pone en alerta con un escalofrío.

Se apresura a limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos con la parte posterior de su mano y toma un respiro profundo. – Ahora, ¿vas a tomar esta cosa o qué? No la he afinado en algún tiempo.

Solía tener sueños como este. Katniss vuelve de la tierra de no-muertos, en frente de mí. Viva por mí. Pero incluso en sueños sabía que era irreal y que podría anticipar el estruendo de mi alarma, así que estoy escuchándolo ahora, esperando que la alarma se encienda. Pero no lo hace. Y cuando cierro mis dedos alrededor de la guitarra, la madera y las cuerdas son tan sólidas que me sujetan a la tierra. Me despiertan. Y ella todavía está aquí.

Y está mirando, a mi guitarra, y a su violonchelo, y al reloj en el alfeizar. Y veo lo que quiere, y es lo mismo que he querido por años ahora, pero no puedo creerlo después de todo este tiempo, y ahora que estamos cortos de tiempo, está preguntando por ello. Pero aún así, le doy un pequeño asentimiento. Conecta la guitarra, me lanza el cable, y enciende el amplificador.

- _¿_Puedes darme un_ La?_ – pregunto. Katniss toca la cuerda La de su chelo. Afino con eso, y luego rasgueo una La-menor, y mientras el acorde rebota en las paredes, siento que un arranque de electricidad oscila por mi espina dorsal de una manera que no lo ha hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Miro a Katniss. Está sentada al otro lado de mí, su chelo entre sus piernas. Sus ojos están cerrados y puedo decir que está haciendo lo mismo, escuchando algo en el silencio. Entonces todo a la vez, Katniss parece haber escuchado, lo que necesita escuchar. Sus ojos están abiertos, y sobre mi otra vez, como si nunca se hubieran ido. Agarra su arco, gesticula hacia mi guitarra con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza. - ¿Estás listo?

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle, la mayoría de ellas es que siempre he estado listo. Pero en su lugar, enciendo el amplificador, saco una púa de mi bolsillo, y sólo digo sí.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Fue un segundo tan incandecente  
me sentí tan diferente  
y ya no pude pensar  
un dolor tan hondo y cristalino  
un recuerdo del destino  
una luz en la ciudad  
Seguí su fuego brillando en el cielo  
te encontré, te encontré  
y me desperté  
te encontré, te encontré  
y me desperté  
y sono una triste melodía  
que me dio tanta alegría  
solo yo pude escuchar  
Fuiste una presencia tan ausente  
que brillaba entre la gente  
que me hizo recordar  
seguí tu fuego brillando en el cielo  
Te encontré, te encontré  
y me desperté  
te encontré, te encontré  
y me desperté  
Lejos, veo tu reflejo  
rojo como el sol  
creo que, creo que  
me enamoré  
creo que, creo que  
me enamoré**

**"Creo que me enamoré" - Vicentico**

**No sé Uds., pero a mí, este capítulo me fascina y me hace llorar y reír, me entristece y me da esperanza, todo a la vez... **

**Como siempre agradecer a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Esto sucederá en el próximo...**

- No creo que llegues tarde a tu vuelo.

Me encogí de hombros. No me importa el hecho de que hay, por lo menos, otros diez vuelos a Londres esta noche.

- ¿Tú puedes llegar al tuyo?

- No quiero llegar – dice tímidamente – Tengo un día libre antes de que comiencen los recitales. Puedo irme mañana.

...

**Nos leemos **


	20. Chapter 20

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Tan solo nos quedan dos capítulos aparte de este. Disfrútenlo!**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Capítulo XX**

Tocamos por lo que parecieron horas, días o años. O quizás fueran segundos. Ni siquiera puedo decirlo. Aceleramos, luego vamos más despacio, hacemos gritar a nuestros instrumentos. Nos ponemos serios. Reímos. Hablamos más despacio. Luego fuerte. Mi corazón esta latiendo, mi sangre vibra, todo mi cuerpo esta repiqueteando mientras recuerdo: un concierto no significa parase frente a miles de personas como un blanco. Significa unirse. Significa armonía. Cuando finalmente hicimos una pausa, estoy sudando y Katniss está jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo por millas. Nos sentamos allí en silencio, con el sonido de nuestras rápidas respiraciones ralentizándose a la par, y los sonidos de nuestros corazones estabilizándose. Miro el reloj. Son las cinco pasadas. Katniss sigue mi mirada. Ella baja su arco del chelo.

- ¿Ahora qué? – pregunta ella

- ¿Schubert? ¿Ramones? – digo, aunque sé que no está tomando pedidos. Pero en lo único en que puedo pensar es en seguir tocando, porque, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no hay nada más que quiera hacer. Y tengo miedo de lo que pase cuando la música termine.

Katniss hace un gesto hacia el reloj digital parpadeando ominosamente desde el marco de la ventana.

- No creo que llegues a tu vuelo.

Me encogí de hombros. No me importa el hecho de que hay, por lo menos, otros diez vuelos a Londres esta noche.

- ¿Tú puedes llegar al tuyo?

- No quiero llegar – dice tímidamente – Tengo un día libre antes de que comiencen los recitales. Puedo irme mañana.

De repente me imagino a Haymitch paseando por la sala de partidas de Virgin, preguntándose dónde diablos estoy, llamando a un celular que sigue sobre la mesa de noche de algún hotel. Pienso en Clove, en Los Ángeles, quien no sabe que un terremoto aquí en Nueva York enviaba un tsunami hacia allí. y me doy cuenta de que antes de que haya un próximo, hay un ahora que necesito atender.- Necesito hacer algunas llamadas – le digo a Katniss -. A mi manager, que me está esperando... y a Clove.

- Oh, cierto por supuesto, - dice ella, con su rostro fallando mientras se apresura a levantarse, casi tirando su chelo en su confusión.- El teléfono está bajando las escaleras. y yo debería llamar a Tokio, aunque estoy muy segura de que están en mitad de la noche, así que solo enviaré un email y llamaré más tarde. Y a mi agente de viajes...

- Katniss – interrumpo

- ¿Qué?

- Resolveremos esto.

- ¿En serio? – ella no luce tan segura.

Asiento, aunque mi corazón está latiendo y las piezas del rompecabezas están girando mientras Katniss deja el teléfono inalámbrico sobre mi mano. Voy a su jardín, donde hay privacidad y paz en la luz de la tarde, con las cigarras de verano chirriando porque se acercaba una tormenta. Haymitch atiende al primer timbre y al instante que oigo su voz y empiezo a hablar, asegurándole que estoy bien, los planes empezaron a salir de mi boca como si los hubiera estado contemplando por un largo, largo tiempo. Le explico que no voy a ir a Londres ahora, que no voy a hacer ningún video musical, ni entrevistas, pero que estaría en Inglaterra para el inicio de nuestra gira europea y que tocaría en cada uno de esos shows.

El resto del plan que se está formulando en mi cabeza - parte de él ya se solidificó de una manera nebulosa en el puente la otra noche - no se lo digo, pero creo que Haymitch lo percibe.

No puedo ver a Haymitch, así que no puedo saber si pestañea, se acobarda ó luce sorprendido, pero lo entiende.

- ¿Respetarás todos tus compromisos de las giras? - repite él

- Sí

- ¿Que se supone que le diga a la banda?

- Pueden hacer el video sin mi si quieren. Los veré en el Festival Guildford - digo refiriéndome al gran festival de música de Inglaterra en el cual encabezamos para dar el comienzo - Allí les explicaré todo.

- ¿Dónde estarás mientras tanto? Por si alguien te necesita.

- Diles que no me necesiten - respondo.

La siguiente llamada es más dura. Desearía no haber elegido el día de hoy para dejar de fumar. En cambio, hago los ejercicios de respiraciones profundas que me enseñaron los doctores y marco el número. Un viaje de mil millas empieza con diez dígitos, ¿no es cierto?

- Pensé que quizás eras tú - dice Clove al oír mi voz - ¿perdiste el teléfono otra vez? ¿Dónde estás?

- Todavía en Nueva York. En Brooklyn - Hago una pausa -, con Katniss

Un frío silencio llena la línea y yo lleno ese silencio con un monólogo ¿qué es qué? No lo sé: una rápida explicación de la noche que pasó por accidente, reconociendo que las cosas nunca estuvieron bien entre nosotros, por lo menos, no tan bien como ella quería, y como resultado, he sido un pésimo novio. Le digo que espero que le vaya mejor con el próximo chico.

- Sí, yo no me preocuparía por eso – dice ella con un intento de una carcajada pero no suena de esa forma. Hay una larga pausa. Espero su diatriba, sus recriminaciones, todas las cosas que veo venir. Pero no dice nada.

- ¿Sigues allí? – pregunto

- Sí, estoy pensando – dice

- ¿En qué?

- En que sin importar lo que hubiera preferido, ella habría muerto.

- ¡Jesús, Clove!

- ¡Oh cállate! No te hagas el indignado. No ahora mismo. Y la respuesta es no. No deseo su muerte – Hace una pausa – Aunque no estoy tan segura con la tuya.

Luego, me corta.

Me quedo allí parado, sin mover el teléfono de mi oreja, tomando las últimas palabras de Clove, preguntándome si había habido un rastro de absolución en su hostilidad. No sé si eso importa porque mientras siento el frío aire, me siento aliviado.

Después de un tiempo, levanto la vista. Katniss está de pie en las puertas corredizas de vidrio, esperando que le diga que todo estaba bien. Hago una aturdida señal con la mano en su dirección y ella, lentamente, camina hacia el patio de ladrillos donde estoy parado, aún sosteniendo el teléfono.

Ella lo toma desde la parte superior, como si fuera un bastón de relevo a punto de ser pasado.

- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunta

- Soy libre, por así decirlo, de mis compromisos anteriores.

- ¿De la gira? – ella suena sorprendida

Sacudo mi cabeza.

- No de la gira. Sino de toda la basura que me lleva hasta ella. Y de mis otros, hum, enredos.

- Oh

Ambos nos quedamos allí un momento, sonriendo como tontos, sin soltar el teléfono inalámbrico. Finalmente, lo suelto y luego, gentilmente, lo saco de su mano y lo pongo sobre la mesa de hierro, sin soltar su mano.

Paso mi pulgar sobre las callosidades del suyo y subo y bajo sobre los huesos de sus nudillos y muñeca. Es tan natural y al mismo tiempo un privilegio. Esta es Katniss, a la que estoy tocando. Y ella lo permite. No solo eso, también cierra sus ojos y se acerca.

- Esto es real. ¿Puedo sostener esta mano? – pregunto, acercándola hacia mi mejilla con barba de tres días.

La sonrisa de Katniss es como chocolate derretido. Es como un magnifico solo de guitarra. Es todo lo bueno en este mundo. – Mmmm- responde.

La acerco hacia mí. Miles de soles se alzan en mi pecho. - ¿Puedo hacer esto? – pregunto, tomando sus dos brazos entre los míos y bailando lentamente con ella alrededor del patio.

Todo su rostro está sonriendo ahora. – Puedes – murmura.

Paso mis manos por sus brazos desnudos, de arriba hacia abajo. La hago girar alrededor de las macetas, llenas de flores perfumadas. Entierro mi cabeza en su pelo y respiro su olor, el de las noches de la ciudad de Nueva York que están grabadas a fuego en ella. Sigo su mirada hacia arriba, hacia el cielo.

- Así que, ¿crees que nos están mirando? – pregunto, mientras beso suavemente la cicatriz en su hombro y siento flechazos de calor disipados por todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Quien? – pregunta Katniss, acercándose, y temblando levemente.

- Tu familia. Pareces pensar que mantienen contacto contigo. ¿Crees que puedan ver esto? – Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la bese detrás de la oreja, del modo en que solía enloquecerla, del modo en que, a juzgar por su rápida respiración y sus uñas enterrándose en mis costados, todavía lo hacía. No me pareció que hubiera nada aparentemente espeluznante en mi pregunta, pero no se sentía de esa manera.

Anoche. Mientras pensaba en su familia y que pudieran saber o conocer mis acciones, me avergoncé. Pero ahora, no es que quisiera que vieran esto, pero si desearía que supieran sobre esto, sobre nosotros.

- Me gusta pensar que me dan un poco de privacidad – dice, abriéndose como un girasol a los besos que estaba plantando en su mandíbula.- Pero mis vecinos pueden vernos, sin dudas.- Pasa una mano por mi cabello y es como si electrocutara mi cuero cabelludo.

- Hola, vecinos – digo, trazando círculos perezosos alrededor de la base de su clavícula con mi dedo.

Sus manos se adentran en mi camiseta. Su tacto ya no es tan sutil. Es penetrante, la punta de sus dedos empiezan a tocar el código Morse de emergencia- Si esto sigue así mucho más tiempo, mis vecinos van a presenciar un espectáculo – susurra.

- Después de todo, somos artistas – le contesto, deslizando mis manos bajo su camiseta y subiendo a lo largo de su torso y luego bajando de nuevo. Nuestra piel es como imanes que han estado privados de su carga opuesta.

Rozo mis dedos por su cuello, su mandíbula, y luego sostengo su barbilla en mi mano. Y nos detenemos. Nos quedamos así por un instante, mirándonos el uno al otro, disfrutándonos. y luego bruscamente nos juntamos. Las piernas de Katniss ya no tocaban el suelo, estaban envueltas alrededor de mi cintura, sus manos clavadas en mi pelo y mis manos enredadas en ella. Y nuestros labios... No había suficiente piel, suficiente saliva, suficiente tiempo, nuestros labios estaban tratando de compensar todos estos años perdidos. Nos besamos. Se encendieron los interruptores de alta tensión.

- Entremos – dice, mitad orden, mitad súplica, y con sus piernas aún envolviéndome, la llevo de vuelta a su pequeña casa, de nuevo al sofá, donde hacía solo unas horas atrás nos dormimos separados. Esta vez, estábamos bien despiertos. Y totalmente juntos.

Nos quedamos dormidos y despertamos en la noche, hambrientos. Pedimos comida a domicilio. Comimos arriba en su cuarto, encima de la cama. Todo era como un sueño, y la parte más increíble fue despertar en la madrugada. Con Katniss. Verla dormir allí y sentirla tan feliz como yo lo estaba. La abracé y me volví a dormir.

Pero cuando me desperté de nuevo, unas horas más tarde, Katniss estaba sentada en una silla debajo de la ventana, con las piernas envueltas en una bola, su cuerpo cubierto, con una antigua manta de punto. Y parecía miserable, y el temor se implantó como una granada en mi estómago, se sentía casi tan malo, como cuando la perdí. Y eso es mucho decir. Todo lo que podía pensar era: _no la puedo perder de nuevo. Eso realmente me mataría esta vez._

- ¿Qué pasa – le exigí, antes de perder el valor para preguntárselo y hacer algo tan malo como no decirle nada y dejar que mi corazón se incinerara de nuevo.-

- Estaba pensando en la escuela secundaria – Katniss dice con tristeza.

- Eso pondría a cualquiera de mal humor.

Katniss no muerde el anzuelo. No se ríe. Se desploma en la silla. – Estaba pensando en cómo estamos en el mismo barco de nuevo. Cuando estaba preparándome para Juilliard y tú hacías tu camino para llegar a dónde... bueno, donde estás ahora.- Bajó la mirada, torciendo los hilos de la manta alrededor de su dedo hasta que su piel se quedó en blanco – Nunca nos preocupamos en como haríamos para que esto funcionara. Y ahora tenemos un día, o... hemos tenido un día. Lo de anoche fue increíble, pero ha sido solo una noche. Realmente tengo que salir a Japón como en siete horas. Y tú tienes la banda. Tú gira.- Presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos.

- ¡Katniss, detente! – Mi voz reboto en las paredes de su dormitorio-. ¡Ya no estamos en la secundaria!

Me miró con incertidumbre

- Mira, mi gira inicia en una semana.

Una pluma de la esperanza empieza a flotar entre nosotros.

- ¿Y sabes?, estaba pensando en que no me caería mal algo de sushi.

Su sonrisa es triste y lamentable, no es exactamente lo que estaba buscando - ¿Irías a Japón conmigo? – pregunta.

- Ya estoy en eso.

- Eso me encantaría. Pero ¿Y luego qué? Es decir, no estaré allí por mucho tiempo y no es el único lugar al que debo ir...

- Seré tu acompañante – le digo -. Tu _groupie_. Tu utilero. Tu lo que sea. Donde quiera que vayas, iré. Si así lo deseas. Si no, lo comprenderé.

- No, lo deseo. Créeme, lo deseo. Pero ¿Cómo funcionaría? ¿Tus compromisos? ¿La banda?

- No hay más banda. Para mí, al menos, ha terminado. Después de esta gira, se acabó.

- ¡No!, Katniss sacude la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que sus largos mechones de pelo rozan la pared detrás de ella. La expresión determinada en su rostro, que tanto conozco, hace que mi estómago se revuelva. – No puedes hacer eso por mí - añade, con voz débil.- No voy a aceptar más concesiones.

- ¿Concesiones?

- Durante los últimos tres años, todo el mundo, excepto tal vez por la facultad de Juilliard, han sido indulgentes conmigo. Peor aún, lo he sido conmigo misma, y eso no me ayuda en absoluto. No quiero ser esa persona, que solo toma de los demás. He tomado suficiente de ti. No voy a dejar que abandones lo que tanto amas por convertirte en mi guardián.

- Es justo eso – murmuro- He caído en una especie de desamor por la música.

- Por mi culpa – dice Katniss con tristeza.

- Por culpa de la vida – le contesto – Siempre podré componer y tocar. Incluso grabar de nuevo, pero ahora solo necesito algo de tiempo a solas con mi guitarra para recordar porque me metí en la música en primer lugar. Me voy de la banda tanto si eres parte de la ecuación, o no. Y en cuanto a convertirme en tu guardián, yo soy el que lo necesita.

Trato de hacer que suene como una broma, pero Katniss siempre puede ver a través de mí, las últimas veinticuatro horas lo han demostrado.

Me mira con esos ojos de rayo láser.

- ¿Sabes? He pensado mucho en eso estos dos últimos años – dice con vos ahogada – Acerca de quien estaría allí para ti. ¿Quién sostenía tu mano mientras estabas afligido por todo lo que habías perdido? – Las palabras de Katniss removieron algo dentro de mí y de repente habían lágrimas por toda mi maldita cara de nuevo. No había llorado en tres años y ahora esta era como la segunda vez en dos días.

- Ahora es mi turno de velar por ti – susurra, acercándose a mí, sosteniéndome y envolviéndome en su manta, como si me estuviera desmoronando. Me sostiene hasta que puedo recuperar mi cromosoma Y. Luego se vuelve hacia mí, con una mirada un poco lejana en sus ojos-. El próximo sábado es tu festival, ¿Cierto? – pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza.

- Tengo dos recitales en Japón y uno en Corea el jueves, así que podría estar fuera de allí el viernes, y tú tendrías un día para viajar al oeste. Y no tendré mi próximo compromiso en Chicago hasta una semana después de eso. Así que podríamos volar directamente de Seúl a Londres.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

Se ve tan tímida cuando me lo pregunta, como si fuera más probable que cayera una bola de nieve en el infierno a que yo le dijera que si, como si esto, no fuese lo que siempre he querido.

- ¿Puedo ir al festival contigo?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo -o-o **

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya solo nos restan dos...**

**Como siempre agradecer a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Les dejo el adelanto de la historia que pienso colgar, cuando termine con esta:**

Sinopsis

Virginidad. Katniss Everdeen está a punto de graduarse de la universidad y todavía tiene la suya. Harta de ser la única virgen entre sus amigos, decide que la mejor manera de lidiar con el problema es perderla de manera rápida y simple: un rollo de una noche. Pero su plan resulta ser nada sencillo cuando entra en pánico y deja a un magnífico chico solo y desnudo en su cama, con una excusa que nadie con medio cerebro creería. Y como si eso no fuera bastante vergonzoso, cuando llega a su primera clase de su último semestre de la universidad, reconoce a su nuevo profesor de Teatro.

Ella lo dejó en desnudo en su cama unas ocho horas antes...

**Nos leemos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Lamento la tardanza. Anteúltimo capítulo. Es corto, pero espero que lo disfruten, ya solo nos queda uno.  
**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XXI**

¿Cómo es que nunca puedo ir a ningún concierto? – preguntó Prim.

Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, Katniss, Kay, Denny, Prim, y yo, el tercer "hijo", que había llegado a comer de más. No me podían culpar de eso. Denny era un cocinero mucho mejor que mi mamá.

- ¿Cómo es eso, Pequeña Mujer – Preguntó Denny vertiendo una porción de puré de patatas en el plato de Prim, al lado del salmón a la parrilla y junto a la espinaca que Prim había tratado -sin éxito- de rechazar.

- Estaba mirando a los antiguos álbumes de fotos. Y Katniss fue a todos estos conciertos todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando ella era un bebé. Y nunca he conseguido ir a uno. Y prácticamente tengo ocho años.

- Acabas de cumplir siete hace cinco meses – Kay rió a carcajadas.

- Sin embargo, Katniss fue a uno antes de que pudiera caminar. ¡No es justo!

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que la vida es justa? – Preguntó Kay, levantando una ceja-. Ciertamente yo no. Soy seguidora de la escuela de Golpes Duros

Prim se volvió hacia un blanco más fácil

- ¿Papá?

- Katniss fue a conciertos porque eran mis espectáculos, Prim. Eran nuestras horas familiares.

- Y tu puedes asistir a conciertos – dijo Katniss –, si vienes a mis recitales.

Prim parecía tan disgustada como lo había estado cuando Denny le sirvió la espinaca.

- Eso no cuenta. Quiero ir a conciertos fuertes y con desgaste de los silenciadores.

Los silenciadores eran unos gigantescos auriculares que Katniss había usado al igual que una niña pequeña cuando había asistido a los shows de la vieja banda de Denny. Él había estado en una banda punk, una banda de punk muy ruidosa.

- Los silenciadores se han retirado, me temo - dijo Denny. El padre de Katniss hacia mucho tiempo que había renunciado a su banda. En la actualidad era un profesor de secundaria que usaba trajes antiguos y fumaba pipa.

- Podrías ir a uno de mis shows - le dije, partiendo un trozo de salmón.

Todos en la mesa dejaron de comer y me miraron, cada uno de los miembros adultos de la familia Everdeen me dieron una mirada diferente de desaprobación. Denny solo lucía cansado por la caja de Pandora que yo acababa de abrir. Kay parecía molesta por mi subversión hacia su autoridad de padre. Katniss que, por alguna razón, tenía este gigantesco muro de Iglesia-Estado, entre su familia y mi banda entrecerró los puños. Solo Prim - quien se levanto sobre sus rodillas en su silla, aplaudiendo - todavía estaba en mi equipo.

- Prim no se puede quedar levantada hasta tan tarde - dijo Kay.

- Tu dejaste a Katniss, permanecer hasta muy tarde, cuando ella era pequeña - disparó Prim de regreso

- No podemos quedarnos hasta tan tarde - dijo Denny cansadamente.

- Y yo no creo que sea apropiado - resopló Katniss. Inmediatamente, sentí la molestia familiar en mi estómago. Porque eso era lo que nunca he entendido. Por un lado, la música era el vínculo común entre Katniss y yo, y yo siendo un chico de todo-rock tenía que ser parte de su atracción.

Y ambos sabíamos que el punto de terreno común que habíamos encontrado en la casa de su familia - donde pasábamos todo el tiempo - en la fabricación de un refugio para nosotros. Pero ella casi había prohibido a su familia mis espectáculos. En el año que habíamos estado juntos, nunca habían asistido. A pesar de que Denny y Kay habían dado a entender que les gustaría asistir, Katniss siempre había inventado excusas por el programa del show o que no era el momento adecuado.

- ¿Apropiado? ¿Acabas de decir que no es "apropiado" para Prim, venir a mi show? - pregunté, tratando de mantener el nivel de voz.

- Si, lo hice - No podía haber sonado más a la defensiva o insolente si lo hubiera intentado.

Kay y Denny intercambiaron entre si una mirada. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la molestia que habían tenido conmigo ahora se había convertido en simpatía. Ellos sabían la desaprobación que Katniss sentía.

- Okay, primero que nada, tienes dieciséis años. No eres una bibliotecaria. Entonces no tienes permitido decir "apropiado". Y en segundo lugar, ¿Por que diablos no?

- Muy bien, Prim - dijo Kay, recogiendo el plato de cena de Prim - puedes comer en la sala de estar delante de la TV

- De ninguna manera, ¡Quiero ver esto!

- ¿Bob Esponja? - ofreció Denny, tirando de ella por el codo.

- Por cierto - le dije a Denny y Kay - el programa en que estaba pensando es el Gran Festival que viene a la costa el próximo mes. Será durante el día, en un fin de semana, y fuera, entonces no será tan fuerte como otros. Por eso pensé que sería genial para Prim. Para todos ustedes, en realidad.

La expresión de Kay se suavizó. Ella asintió con la cabeza - eso suena divertido.

Entonces ella hizo un gesto a Katniss como diciéndole: Pero tu tienes un pescado más grande que freír.

Todos ellos, salieron de la cocina arrastrando los pies. Katniss se escabulló hasta el fondo en su silla, luciendo culpable y como si no hubiera manera en el infierno que la hiciera ceder ni un milímetro.

- ¿Cual es tu problema? - exigí - ¿Cual es tu complejo con tu familia y mi banda? ¿Piensas que apestamos tanto?

- ¡No, claro que no!

- ¿Te molesta tu padre y yo hablando de música todo el tiempo?

- No, no me importa que hablen de rock.

- Entonces, ¿Que es, Katniss?

La más pequeña de las lágrimas rebeldes se formó en el borde de sus ojos y ella les dio un manotazo furioso para apartarlas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cual es el problema? - pregunté ablandándome. Katniss no era propensa a las lágrimas de cocodrilo, o a cualquier tipo de lágrimas reales. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Los labios sellados.- ¿Quieres solo decírmelo? No puede ser peor de lo que estoy pensando. Creo que te avergüenzas de _Shooting Star_ porque crees que apestan al infierno santo.

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez - Sabes que no es cierto. Es que... - Hizo una pausa, como si tomara el peso de una gran decisión. Luego suspiró - ...la banda. Cuando estas con la banda, ya te tengo que compartir con todos. No quiero agregar a mi familia al paquete, también.

Luego perdió la batalla, y comenzó a llorar.

Toda mi molestia se derritió - Eres tonta - canturreé, besándola en al frente-. No me compartes. Tú me posees.

...

Katniss cedió. Toda su familia llegó al festival. Fue un fantástico fin de semana, veinte bandas del Noroeste, ni una nube de lluvia a la vista. Todo esto paso a la infamia, generando un CD grabado en vivo y una serie de fiestas que continúan hasta estos días.

Prim había insistido en usar los silenciadores, por lo que Kay pasó horas y horas de quejas, cavando a través de las cajas en el sótano, hasta que finalmente los había encontrado. A Katniss, en general le gustaba estar detrás del escenario en los shows, pero cuando tocó _Shooting Star_, ella estaba justo enfrente del escenario, justo por encima del pogo, bailando con Prim, todo el tiempo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente la paciencia que han tenido para conmigo y esta historia. Gracias a todos por leer, por los alertas, reviews y favoritos.**

**Solo queda el capítulo final de la historia y lo estaré subiendo a mas tardar el sábado.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la maravillosa historia es de Gayle Forman. **

**SORPRESA! **

**Se los debía, por la tardanza. Aquí el final de esta historia. **

**Recomendación musical: "Yellow" de Cold Play (Gracias ****Entdeckerin por ayudarme con la elección musical) **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 22**

_**Primero me inspeccionaste,**_

_**luego me diseccionaste,**_

_**entonces me rechazaste.**_

_**Espero el día**_

_**en el que me resucites.**_

_**Anímate – Daño Colateral, Pista 1**_

Cuando nuestro vuelo aterriza en Londres, está resbaloso por la lluvia, entonces los dos nos sentimos como en casa. Son las cinco de la tarde cuando entramos. Estamos en Guildford por la noche. Tocamos la noche siguiente. Entonces es la cuenta regresiva hasta la libertad total. Katniss y yo hemos elaborado un calendario para los próximos tres meses, mientras estoy de gira y ella también, nos reunimos aquí y allá donde podamos visitarnos fácilmente. No va a ser una delicia, pero en comparación con los últimos tres años, todavía se sentirá como el cielo.

Son más de las ocho, cuando llegamos al hotel. Le he pedido a Haymitch, que me pusiera en el mismo lugar que el resto de la banda, no solo para el festival, sino también para el resto de la gira. Cualquiera de los sentimientos que tengan, sobre yo dejando _Shooting Star, _dormir a dos millas de distancia, no los reducirán de ninguna manera. No he mencionado sobre Katniss a Haymitch ni a nadie, y milagrosamente, nos las hemos arreglado para mantener su nombre fuera de las noticias hasta ahora. Nadie parece saber que me había pasado la semana pasada en Asia con ella. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado por Clove y su nuevo interés amoroso, algún actor australiano.

Hay una nota en la recepción que me informaba que la banda estaba teniendo una cena privada en el patio y me piden unirme a ellos. De repente me siento como si estuviera siendo llevado a la ejecución, y después del viaje de quince horas no deseo nada más que ducharme, tal vez los vea mañana. Sin embargo, Katniss tira de mi mano – No, hay que ir.

- ¿También vienes? – me siento mal preguntándole. Ella tocó en tres intensamente increíbles y locos bien recibidos conciertos en Japón y Corea, y luego voló la mitad del camino de todo el mundo y directamente a mi psicodrama. Pero todo esto va a ser soportable, si ella está conmigo.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunta – No quiero entrometerme.

- Confía en mí, si alguien se entromete, soy yo.

El botones lleva nuestro equipaje a la habitación, y el conserje nos lleva a través del vestíbulo. El hotel está en un viejo castillo, pero ha sido tomado por los rockeros y un grupo de músicos, recibo algunos "Hey" pero estoy demasiado nervioso en este momento para responder. El conserje nos conduce a un patio con poca luz. Toda la banda está allí a lo largo de un buffet gigante que sirve un asado tradicional inglés.

Johana es la primera en darse vuelta. Las cosas no han sido lo mismo entre nosotros dos por la gira de _Daño Colateral_, pero la mirada que me da ahora, no sé como describirla: No como "eres mi mayor decepción en la vida", sino que trata de elevarse por encima de eso, para parecer casual, como si yo fuera uno de los fans, uno de los hangerson, una de las muchas personas que quieren algo que ella no está obligada a dar.

- Peeta – dice con un gesto brusco.

- Johana – digo con cautela

- ¡Oye, imbécil!, ¡Que amable de tu parte unirte a nosotros! – La voz de Marvel es a la vez sarcástica y acogedora, como si no pudiera decidir que camino tomar.

Cato no dice nada. El solo pretende que no existo.

Y entonces siento el roce de los hombros de Katniss, mientras ella sale de detrás de mí – Hola, chicos – dice.

La cara de Johana se convierte en blanca por un momento. Como si no reconociera a Katniss. Luego mira asustada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Entonces mi fuerte, resistente, baterista está con su labio inferior temblando, y entonces arruga la cara - ¿Katniss? – Pregunta con voz temblorosa - ¿Katniss? – Pregunta esta vez más fuerte - ¡Katniss! – dice, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro antes de que ella la abrazara.

Cuando la suelta, pone a Katniss a una distancia y la mira y luego a mí y luego a Katniss.

- ¡¿Katniss?! – grita, tanto preguntando y respondiendo a su propia pregunta. Luego se vuelve hacia mí. Y si no me perdona, entonces por lo menos me entiende.

…

La lluvia sigue durante todo el día siguiente.

- Encantador verano el que estamos teniendo – bromea todo el mundo. Se ha convertido en mi hábito alejarme en este tipo de festivales gigantes, pero teniendo en cuenta que este es probablemente el último por un tiempo al menos, al menos como un participante, me relajo, escucho algunas de las bandas en los escenarios secundarios, me pongo al día con viejos amigos y conocidos, e incluso hablo con un par de periodistas de rockeros. Soy cuidadoso hablando de la desintegración de la banda. Que saldrá en su tiempo, y voy a dejar que los demás decidan la forma de liberar esta noticia. Yo, sin embargo, hago un breve comentario sobre Clove y yo dividiéndonos, que sabe toda la prensa sensacionalista de todos modos. Preguntan sobre mi chica misteriosa de nuevo, simplemente digo "sin comentarios".

Sé que todo esto va a salir muy pronto, y aunque deseo a Katniss fuera de este circo, no me importa si todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntos.

En el momento que son las 9 PM todos se empiezan a mover, la lluvia a disminuido a una suave niebla que parece bailar en el último crepúsculo del verano. El público ha aceptado desde mucho tiempo el chapoteo. Hay barro por todas partes y la gente se balancea alrededor como si fuera Woodstock o algo así.

Antes del acto, la banda estaba nerviosa. El festival hizo esto para nosotros. Una apuesta más grande que los conciertos regulares, incluso el estadio que muestran los festivales tienen multitudes exponencialmente mayores, y multitudes que incluyen nuestros compañeros músicos. Excepto que esta noche estoy tranquilo. Ya acomodé mi vida. No hay nada que perder. O tal vez ya lo he perdido y encontrado, y cualquier otra cosa que puede que pierda no tiene nada que ver con lo que está en este momento. Que puede explicar como me la estoy pasando aquí, como cuando tocaba a través de nuestras nuevas canciones en mi antigua Les Paul Junior, otra parte de la historia que me trajo de vuelta de entre los muertos. Johana hizo una doble toma cuando me vio.

- Pensé que te deshiciste de ello – había dicho ella.

- Si, yo también – respondí, dándole una sonrisa privada a Katniss.

Tocamos canciones de nuestro nuevo álbum, arrojando algunos huesos de _Daño Colateral_, y antes de saberlo, estamos casi al final del acto. Miro hacia abajo a la lista que está en un tubo pegado con cinta en la parte delantera del escenario.

Garabateado allí, en letras de molde de Johana está la última canción antes de irnos. Anímate. Nuestro himno, nuestro viejo productor Gus Allen, la llamó así. El comienzo de Daño Colateral, los críticos la llamaron. Probablemente nuestro mayor éxito de todos. Una gran multitud nos acompaña en los coros durante los conciertos, al público le encanta cantarla.

Es también una de las pocas canciones que hemos hecho con cualquier tipo de producción, una sección de cuerdas de los violines que están en la pista grabada, aunque no los tenemos en vivo. Así que cuando empezamos con ella, la multitud enloquece de emoción, pero lo único que está en mi cabeza es el sonido de su violonchelo. Por un segundo, tengo una visión de solo los dos en alguna habitación de algún hotel anónimo en algún lugar desconocido, ella en su violonchelo, yo en mi guitarra, tocando esta canción que escribí para ella. Y una mierda, eso me hace tan malditamente feliz.

Yo canto la canción con todo lo que tengo. Entonces llegamos al coro: _Ódiame. Devástame. Aniquílame. Recréame. Recréame. No es así, no es así, no me vas a recrear._

En el álbum, el coro se repite una y otra vez, mucha furia y pérdida, y se ha convertido en una cosa durante la canción que no me deja cantar, y giro el micrófono hacia el público y dejo que se hagan cargo. Cuando giro el micrófono hacia ellos, la multitud enloquece, cantando mi canción, cantando mi súplica.

Los dejo repitiendo el coro y doy un pequeño paseo alrededor del escenario. El resto de la banda ve lo que está pasando por lo que solo siguen repitiendo lo mismo. Cuando me acerco a un lado del escenario, la veo allí, donde siempre se sintió más cómoda, sin embargo, en el futuro previsible, ella será mi reflector, y yo voy a ser una de sus cuerdas, y eso se siente bien, también.

El público sigue cantando, sigue haciéndome caso, y yo sigo caminando hasta que estoy lo suficientemente cerca para ver sus ojos. Y entonces comienzo a cantar el estribillo. Con ella. Y ella me sonríe, y es como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas aquí, las únicas que saben lo que está sucediendo. Y es que esta canción que todos estamos cantando juntos se está reescribiendo. Ya no es un escrito furioso gritado al vacío. Justo aquí, en este momento, por delante de ochenta mil personas, se está convirtiendo en algo más.

**Este es nuestro nuevo voto.**

**FIN**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola! Pude sacar el capítulo final antes, así que bueno, aquí estamos.**

**Quiero agradecer a los que han seguido la historia, los que están leyendo, los que la marcaron como favorita… pero por sobre todas las cosas a dos personas que me han dejado los más hermosos reviews que he leído, y no porque sea su autora, porque no lo soy, sino por hacerme sentir que valía la pena subirla, darla a conocer, simplemente por ser una historia maravillosa. Gracias Juliper22 y ****Entdeckerin!**

**Gracias Entdeckerin por haberme ayudado a elegir la canción, como te dije, me parece que es perfecta, tanto por la letra, como por el video, parecieran los Shooting Star tocando, en el último concierto.**

**GRACIAS; GRACIAS; GRACIAS!**

**Nos leemos en la nueva adaptación: Perdiéndote de Cora Carmack**


End file.
